I Dream of Freedom: Pursuit of Happiness
by tisvana18
Summary: Back then it was good and fine. No worries no troubles just them together. But then she came and set this nightmare upon our souls, All we wanted was Freedom. We had that and happiness, but it all crashed down that day." Chapter 10: Narrator
1. Intro

_Yes it is back in a cruddy Sequel! I Dream of Freedom 2: Pursuit of Happiness. Irk forbid I say two so_

_it's just called, I Dream of Freedom Pursuit of Happiness, although it's acronym is IDOF2. So this hits_

_ZaTr MY way!_

_Characters from DOTS that are back, you must guess_

_Name starts with S_

_name starts with Q_

_Name starts with L_

_Name starts with B_

_You know them..._

_**Song: Points of Authority (NOT Pts.)**_

**I Dream of Freedom 2: Pursuit of Happiness, Introduction (Narrator?)**

The Television screen blared beside the wind and rain. "Another Rainy day" It rang. All though it is

not entirely sure if the TV said that or if Zim sighed it. While Tak had been having the time of her life

for Zim it was a living Hell in these walls on this planet. "It is expected to rain all week" The weather

man finished.

**Zim**

"Zim stop staring out the window it won't stop raining" Tak said. I glared at her, she rolled her eyes.

I had nothing to do on Earth, all it did was rain. If I had to have my base where I wanted, I would

rather be on Blorch than here. But I'm still ashamed of my own Empire to return there. "Masta! Big-

headed boy and iz girlfriend here!" GIR yelled. I groaned. "Great MORE Pity" I hissed. I looked at

Tak. She curled her antennae more. "Oh come on, you know you like them! It was your idea to stay

anyway" She said crossing her arms. I glared at her. "Computer main level!" I yelled, the computer

lowered me. Tak had since built a mirror into computer. I looked at myself in it, such a proud Irken

brought down to befriending the native inhabitants. Shameful. I looked out the window and decided to

eavesdrop on their conversation. "Why did you bring me here?" The Dib-Worm asked. "Because I like

to see Zim" Helena said. Peh, I rather she left Dib. My hand moved over my scar. On second thought

if Dib's her punching bag, she can bring him. "I don't" He muttered and I watched her punch him. It's

like Tak in a Trench coat and glasses. Except I'm not Dib and even if Tak isn't my girlfriend. I opened

the door after putting on my contacts. "What?" I asked. Their visits got tiring even if it made me happy

to see the Dib-worm in pain. "We wanted to see you!" Helena said grinning. Or as I translate, she's here

to see Tak. It translated as I want to talk to her about girl stuff two years ago, and it hasn't changed yet.

"Let them in Zim!" Tak yelled. I glared back. I sighed and let them in or face total destruction. Helena

took off her coat and put it on the coat rack. Which despite the fact it was made of metal it bent. "Wow

Zim ruled by a girl!" Dib said laughing. Helena pulled out a knife from I don't know, considering all

she had on now was a tank top and pants. She might always have that thing glued to her or something.

"And what is wrong with Girls?" She demanded. "Nothing!" Dib said quickly. "Good" I nodded

grinning at Dib's threatened life. "So where's Tak?" Helena asked. "I'm right here." She said already in

her disguise. We were still short, but had grown an inch or two. Her disguise made her taller so I was

considered short. "Hey that disguise is new!" Dib remarked. I rolled my eyes. She just altered hers.

"You can take off your disguise" Helena said. I glared at Dib. This is the only time I'll compare him

to the mighty Zim. We both don't care on what Tak or Helena do. "We've been trying to blend in" We

both nodded not caring. Well Dib nodded more, as far as I'm concerned they can't see you if they don't

move. I looked at the Coat hangar. Broken, what does Helena have in it? Bricks of Lead? "Hey want to

hang out?" Helena asked Tak. My antennae perked up, Dib jumped, when she brings Dib here and asks

Tak to hang out that means, "Hey Zim can you watch Dib?" She never actually asks that, but it always

happens. Thunder roared outside. "Of course when the rain stops" She said. "Tak, don't leave me here

with the Dib-stink!" I pleaded. "Helena!" Dib whined. Well I had a few more weapons to test. "You

two need to learn to get along, and if you don't well You'll see..." I gulped. Okay no weapons. I looked

at Dib and jumped. After tying him up the clouds cleared. "Well let's go Tak!" Helena said dragging her

out. "Bye!" Tak called. I grinned at Dib. "We're going to have a nice time together" I hissed laughing.

Dib started to squirm away. "Heh, now you are a worm, Dib-worm" I said. He knocked off the gag.

"Helena will hurt you if you hurt me!" He hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Human hurt an Irken?" I said

laughing, and I got a pain in my side. Okay so it was plausible. "We can get along just fine if you let

me experiment with you!" I argued. "Do you forget about our treaty often?" Dib asked. "What treaty?

Just because I don't have an empire anymore doesn't mean I won't stop trying to take over this ball of

filth" I hissed. Dib squirmed away even faster. It's hard to feel good about winning this. But it's as

funny as heck.

"Stupid human"

**The Mall**

Helena and I had been out shopping. It's hard to enjoy being stuck here, but it's easy with Helena.

Heh. Those people never expected it, well they're happier now. "You should try a new look" Helena

said. She didn't like any of my disguises. Granted this makes a 158 year old Irken in a fourteen year

olds body look 23. "No! Irk! Why are you like this?" I asked. She fiddled with her father's knife. She

was awfully close to a homicidal maniac. "I know you like Zim!" She blurted. "Yeah, why don't you

change for Dib?" I asked. "One I did, Two We're already going out. Zim hasn't asked you on a date" I

blushed and looked away. Sad he hasn't. "You already kissed!" She said. I looked offended. "So he

could help and not kill himself! If I hadn't kissed him then, he wouldn't have had the will to live! And

Quinn would have taken over!" I hissed. Helena nodded. "You live together." She said. "Would you

rather I be homeless? Because I can leave anytime" I hissed. "No! You're my only friend! I can't

imagine why though" Helena commented. I rolled my eyes as we continued walking. "Zim wouldn't

count me kissing him anyway" I muttered. I noticed that Helena had wandered off into a store called,

Dresses and Er, Stuffz. I sighed, it didn't surprise me that the humans can't spell stuff. "Hey! Tak!" I

cringed. It was that weird girl from Gym. "Hi, Courtney..." I hissed. "You need a new dress? Or how

about a new hairdo? I can do it you know!" I kicked Courtney away and ran into the dress shop.

**Back at the Base. (Zim)**

I waited with Dib for Tak and Helena to get back. After watching him squirm around for about a half

30 degrees, I noticed it was 3:30, Tak always came back at 3:30. Upset or not it meant certain death for

me if Dib wasn't within eyesight. Not bound or gagged, or stuffed into bowling ball bags.

We waited for an hour more. Dib decided to wander around. Unknown to Computer's defense

mechanism if he tried to enter me and Tak's chambers, the lab, or the brain itself. If he touches Voot I

laugh as he burns. I sighed. "Master aren't you worried?" The Computer asked. "Not really" I half lied.

I knew Tak and Helena will kill anyone within earshot, but this tiny voice in me said, she's an hour late

go look for her you selfish bastard. "Maybe we should contact her father?" I asked. Dib walked in.

"No! He'll kill you!" Dib said. I raised my eye. "I don't want a sick homicidal guy killing you!" Dib

yelled. "But you're always trying to kill me." I argued. "Why aren't you worried for your girlfriend

Master?" Computer asked. I blushed hard. "Tak and I are just friends!" I yelled. "Okay Avocado Irken"

Computer commented. I blushed harder and glared. "Friends don't kiss" Dib said. "One time! And that

was so Quinn doesn't take over the universe and kill us all!" I argued. "We all know you're in lurve

with her" Mimi said. "Why are you in your cat suit?" I asked. "Because, the zipper's stuck" I was

about to ask where the zipper was, but I really didn't care right now. I don't love Tak! We're just

friends. I wouldn't have a dream on my mind about...Doing anything to Tak. I heard the door open.

"Hi Zim." Tak said walking in and removing her disguise. "Hi Masta's Girlfriend!" GIR said running

in. "GIR! We're just friends!" I hissed trying hard not to blush. Pathetic human emotions. "Hi GIR" Tak

said pushing him off.

"Just friends..."

_Yes that is chapter 1. Yes this will be a medium story, not Dots long not DOTS short. DoTs medium (11-_

_20 chapters) OMG was that...Humor? Tisvana18 the Gallows writer can write...HUMOR? Well yes_

_I can. The TaZr turns into ZaTr really fast in this story and there will be a narrator at the beginning of_

_every chapter. This IS a Trilogy, and this IS 2 years after IDOF 1. And Quinn WILL be in the next_

_chapter. I do have this trilogy planned out_

_WARNING NEW STORY SPOILERS_

_STORIES AFTER THIS IN ORDER FROM NEXT TO LATER_

_I Dream of Freedom: Nightmares of the Plague_

_1,000 + DoTs Views: Gretel's smeethood. --_

_1,000 + Dots Views: DoTs Flip-sided (If Lon had gone evil)_

_5,000 + DoTs Views: The Origin of Blackheart --_

_100,000 Words: The Irken Encyclopedia and Dictionary_

_10 IZ stories: The Story of Kaia and Myra_

_1st One shot: The IZ FF Emmy's (Wow the finger aches the hunting I have to do...over 8,000 stories)_

_12 Stories: The Hidden Quadrilogy_

_13 Stories: Why Quinn did it..._

_14 Stories: Helena's story._

_15 Stories: Don't Close your eyes (A ZaGr FF, and my IZ retirement announcement)_

_--: Must Acquire 1,000 + views_

_--: Must Acquire 5,000 + views_

_Read and Review_


	2. Rain on Taks Parade

_Yay! Good Reviews! I'm happy now. And a little hyper. Well here's the 2nd Chapter to IDOF: Pursuit_

_of Happiness. Cookies for who guesses right on the narrator! Hint: She is on my profile. And if this is a_

_bad chapter my Co-Creator went on strike._

**A Typical School Day (Narrator)**

Ah yes, after last weeks little spat, School is starting up with their new teacher Mr. Ill. Well they call

him that it's Mr. Illinois, but he is a portly man that always seems to have a cold so that name stuck. I

can't remember a single time that guy wasn't sneezing. Dib is still obsessed with exposing Zim, now

even more so after last weeks spat. In other words Zim is still clueless, Tak is still sad, Dib is still OCD,

Helena is still...Helena.

**Zim**

"He's an alien! I'm telling you!" Dib yelled. I rolled my eyes, this was getting very old. Unlike him in

the worm suit. "Dib, stop it. We're at peace with them now" Helena said. "Well space boy you made it

clear you were still trying to take over Earth last week, so what's your plan?" Dib asked. "I plan to kill

you after this day is over" I hissed. "I'll join you!" Tak said. I nodded. "Dib don't pick fights" Helena

said. "Well what about those lasers you used on me last week?" Dib asked. I grabbed his coat and

started to tighten my claws grip on it. Dib started to cringe. "Listen Dib-Worm just because we're

enemies, doesn't mean I don't like a good joke." I hissed and pushed him back. "My arm!" Dib yelled.

"Zim! You hurt another student!" Mr. Ill said wheezing. "See! He has claws! Is that human?" Dib

asked. "Ah, yes... Uh... My uncle uh..." I said trying to think of an excuse. Dang! That's almost

undeniable. "No he doesn't" Tak hissed her eyes flashing. "Zim to the Prin-Prin-Principal!" Mr. Ill said

coughing. Growling I obeyed, such a pity to be brought down to this level, I should be ruling! My mind

drifted to Tak, _Well at least you aren't thinking anything or else the real you might come out and shoot_

_you. _Why did they do that? I shook it off. I was outside the Principals office. I decided now might be

a nice time to see if GIR blew up my base. An activity that I usually accomplish during lunch, but since

it's only 1st period, I guess I'll have to do it now. "Hi Masta! You calling early!" GIR said. Mimi was

behind him. "Is the base still standing?" I asked. "Er..." GIR looked around. This worried me, he never

did that. "Don't worry Mistress's boyfriend, it's okay. GIR just blew up Computer and we're surrounded

by people" Mimi said. "What?!" I asked. "Told you it would work" Mimi said to GIR, they appeared to

clap hands. "It's okay, the base is still standing. Just a little joke" I glared. "By the way where are you?

That isn't the lunch hall" Mimi asked. I was about to say something when Tak caught my eye again.

"Tak?" I asked. "Er... Let's just say Dib tried to accuse me." Tak said. "Hi mistress!" Mimi said. "Hi

Mastas Girlfriend!" GIR said waving. We rolled our eyes. I just stopped paying attention to anyone that

said that now. Unless it's a sentient life. Or my Computer, or GIR. Okay so I'm having problems

ignoring that. My eyes looked to Tak she sat there happily now with her own transmissioner talking to

Mimi. She looked up, and laughed. "What?" I asked a little harshly. She whispered into the phone.

I'm alright with her talking to Helena, I usually don't care about what they talk about. It's the only

thing the Dib-Worm and I have in common. But when she's talking about me to her SIR unit and I can't

hear, I'm concerned. "What are you saying about me?" I asked. "Theys talking girly bout you!" GIR

said. "What are they saying?" I asked. Irk, this was like taking food to a Blumbee and expecting to

survive. "Theys sayin yous cute! And I's cute!" Tak and Mimi gasped. Mimi tackled GIR to the ground.

I took this as a warning and dodged the oncoming doom. "Ow!" Tak cried as she hit the wall. "What

was that about?" I asked. "Your SIR unit's lying! It's defective!" She argued, before stopping and

treating the injury on her head. _Yes. Yes he is! There is NOTHING between you and Tak! Absolutely_

_nothing! Just Friends. _"Of course he was Tak, did you honestly think I'd believe GIR? Although you

and Mimi attacking him makes it more plausible" I said. _Good, Zim. You haven't changed a bit. Still_

_have your old brain with you. GIR wouldn't tell you the truth. _I sighed. "But maybe I want to change"

**Later after 3 detentions and 5 awards. (Tak)**

The bell rang. After making sure my Pak wasn't damaged we left. I can't remember, but I think Zim

said something that insulted himself. Just a mishearing though. I started to walk out. The clouds were

darker. I think I heard growling, but I'm not sure. "Zim are you coming?" I asked turning around. He

stood by the awning of the School staring. "Zim will you stop it?" I asked. He blinked and looked at

me. As if looking for words. "Tak, come back here." He ordered. "No!" I hissed. "Tak! Come back

here right now!" He ordered as if I were a smeet. Something fell down. Odd... Then another and it

eventually started falling everywhere. It started to burn. "Ow! Zim what is this stuff?!" I said trying

not to scream. He now looked like he was debating what to do. I started to scream from the pain. He

blinked back. He put his finger out and pulled it back. He must have a pretty high tolerance of pain.

I tripped on a stone and fell down.

Unconscious.

**Rain (Zim)**

I gasped as Tak fell. "What's wrong Zim? Afraid of a little water?" Dib asked. Helena followed, like

Gaz used to. _You only need yourself Zim. Let Tak die and you can take over this Dirt-ball alone_ "Shut

up." I muttered. I hate this voice! Every since Tisvana started training to be Tallest this voice plagued

me. I sighed on my decision. I took a step out. "Zim? That stuff is lethal to you what are you doing?"

Helena asked. I glared was it honestly raining too hard to see Tak's body? _What are you doing? Turn_

_around! Don't die for Her! You only need yourself! This is inferior Human Emotions!_ The voice

screamed. "They aren't so inferior" I muttered in an argument. _Yes they ARE! _"I don't have another

reason to, live. I'm an Exile." I muttered. _No! You aren't! You're Zim! _"A defect" _But- _"And Tak's

friend" I hissed. The voice was quiet. _You...You're weak! You're just like those humans! _ "No. I'm not.

I'm just stronger than you!" I muttered louder. The burning got worse. My voice was silent. I was not

about to scream, not right now anyway. Maybe when I get Tak home I'll scream bloody murder for

these 7 minutes I'm going to take. 3 to pick her up 5 to get home. I got on my Pak legs so I'd have

more energy in my arms. I got her up. "Irk! How can she be so heavy?" I asked. I knew that she would

die if I took the time to get home. When I can barely see her face. I went under the tree and sat her

down. Slightly twitching I looked at her, peaceful. The voice inside my head was quiet. Surprised I

didn't scream yet I sat down next to her. The rain started to lighten up. Sighing in relief I noticed Tak's

Pak was reanimating her. "Huh?" She asked. I smiled, my fake hair drooping down in my face. And not

a doubt in my mind I looked like I was attacked by a blumbee. "I thought I was dead." She muttered. I

grinned. "No, you weren't, if I hadn't seen you fall you would have" I said. "Irk, this rain? You walked

out to save me?" She asked. I nodded. "I didn't think you would do that for anybody." She muttered. I

grinned. "Neither did I" I muttered looking away, although I'm not completely aware of what's going

on with my arms right now, I might possibly be picking away the flesh now peeling off. "Hey! Zim!

You survived! I wondered where you went when you disappeared." Helena said running by me. I

nodded. "Thanks for saving my life Zim." Tak said standing up. "It was nothing!" I half-lied. It was a

lot of things, perhaps me showing weakness, but overall strength. I don't know this time after The

Tallest incident has been confusing. I noticed Tak was blushing, I kind of followed and looked away.

"Hey Tak, are you in any condition to take your way home?" I asked. She shook her head. "I think it

would be better if we walked home together today, I mean what if it rains again?" I asked. She nodded

and got up.

"Always on Friday"

_Helena added that last part and guess who we meet in 4 chapters? A relative of Helena. So guess, and_

_I'm glad when my Co-creator went on strike she at least left me the next chapters storyboard. So Read_

_and Review!_


	3. The Double Date AKA FLUFF

_I'm back. Some of you who read the Dots author's Note let me clarify I own IDOF2-3. And I got Yaz_

_back. So now the guess of the chapter. What do you think Zim meant by always on Fridays? This does_

_have a point in the stories._

_In fact next story something evil happens on a Friday._

**Chez France (Narrator)**

It was about a couple days later when Helena brought out a plan they had been working on all week.

Her and Dib anyway, although however smart she was she couldn't see the evil creeping up into Dib.

Well Evil in a metaphorical matter. But that's another story.

Deep in the labs Zim and Tak are recharging peacefully. Blissfully unaware of the whole school-day

they recharged through.

**Zim**

My eyes shot open to a crack forming on the chamber. Voices started to leak through. Screaming

voices. Computer opened the chamber up for me to walk out as a high pitched scream slashed my

antennae. "IT'S JUST ME TAK!" The screaming stopped. Yeah, interrupting an Irkens Recharging is

not the brightest of ideas. "Oh, What are you doing interrupting us during recharging?!" Tak asked

hoarsely. I didn't even know we could get hoarse the Pak was supposed to prevent that. "It's 4:00 PM

I wanted to wake you up." Helena said. "Well it worked." I informed her. Helena looked ashamed for

a minute. "Hey, um...Dib and I would like to invite you two on a Double Date." She told us. "A Date!?"

Tak asked. "A...Date?" I asked. "Absolutely-" "NOT!" I interrupted. "Tak and I are just friends and,

Gah no!" I argued. "Oh all right, well it's at 7 PM tonight and here's the address if you change your

mind" Helena said flicking a card at me. She walked out and Tak turned on her disguise. "Tak-" I

started. "It's okay I'm...Taking...A walk" She said and walked off. I heard laughing behind me. "Wow

Master really likes you. Now you're a Clueless idiot!" I heard Mimi laugh. "What!? Why didn't you

tell me?!" I asked erratic. " I kind of figured you find out clueless, or you'd come talk to me." Mimi

said shrugging. "About what?" I asked glaring. "I know you've been more confused than that Chicken

GIR ate whole last week." Mimi said. "Fine I'll talk" I hissed raising my hands like I'd been caught.

"Now what am I supposed to talk about?" I asked boredly. "Well Clueless idiot, your feelings." Mimi

said. "What? I don't have to!" I hissed. "Aw, but I thought you liked Mistress!" Mimi whined. "I'm not

sure about that." I said looking away. "Why did you risk your life to save hers?" Mimi asked. "Because

it was...Moral." I hissed. "But You're Irken, you aren't Moral. Your love for her overpowered your

fear of Rain, your hate of others, and Your Irken heritage" Mimi told me. I rolled my eyes. "Right, and

you're going to say that I'm less Irken now?" I asked. "In a way, you're more Human than anyone who

wants to live would tell you." Mimi told me. I heard her scurry away. "I am not!" I argued. "My

question is do you like Mistress or not?" I scoffed. " I don't know, I wouldn't want to hurt her more. I

wouldn't want her to die." I started. "If you found her making out with Skoodge what would you do?"

Mimi asked. "What?" I asked confused. "Just act like he's some sort of tall handsome male Irken idol"

I nearly laughed, that was so hard to imagine. "I wouldn't like it very much. But she wouldn't either" I

said stifling a laugh. "Or if she made out with Dib." I glared and hissed at Mimi. " Right... I'll take that

as you wouldn't like it very much" Mimi said pawing my face. "Why don't you ever go out of your

cat suit?" I asked. "The Zipper's stuck. I think it's when you dropped that laser of Mistress's on my

head and it went off." Mimi hissed. I grinned. "Take this seriously! Irk, you have an attention span of a

Blumbee." Mimi hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Yes Yes, I'm sorry I gave you a headache." I said

sarcastically. "Quite." She said. I thought about it. _Er...No? _My voice said even it was unsure. I

picked up the card. "You-You're actually doing something about it?" Mimi asked. "Maybe you aren't

as big an idiot as I thought." She muttered. I grinned. "But hopefully this will click in your mind her

disguise makes her look more like your mother than your date. And I don't want the CSP coming to get

you because it looks like you were making out with your mother." I glared at her. "I'll give you a new

costume." Mimi said. "I don't like where this is going..." I muttered. "It won't hurt."

**The Mall (Tak)**

"So what do you think I should do?" I asked. "Give him time he'll wise up, men are so hard-headed"

Courtney replied. "Thanks Courtney" I said. "Anytime" I walked off, she was right. I shouldn't rush

Zim into anything I mean he isn't like me who can adjust to...Returning from 11 months in space.

"Hey Tak!" I cringed at the voice. Helena. "Did Zim change his mind?" Helena asked running towards

me. "Zim change his mind? He'd just as soon hand me off to Dib!" I said laughing. "Maybe if you were

going to shoot Dib that be a possibility on his behalf." Helena joked. "Yeah, maybe." I said looking

away. While for some reason Zim rejected ALL of the humans standards I embraced them knowing

that we'd be here for the rest of our lives. "Besides he wouldn't care about me anyway, if I dropped

dead, he'd be happy" I said looking away. "A kitty told me you were wrong, Mimi!" Helena called.

Mimi jumped towards me. "Mistress Zim wants to talk to you" Mimi said. "About what?" I asked.

"He knows he has to grovel to get me back there!" I hissed. "Right... So says the Irken who hunted

him for 2 years and then gave up when they were captured and then kissed him, how much groveling

did he do then?" Mimi said. "Oh and 7:00 Chez France, he changed his mind." I grinned and nodded.

"I'll see what he has to say" I said and walked off.

I walked to his base. "Why is the door open?" I asked. Probably GIR...Again. "Hi Tak!" A person

whom looked about my disguises age yelled scaring me half to death, but not enough to keep me from

defending the base. I loomed over him with my Pak legs. "Who are you and what have you done with

Zim?!" I asked holding lasers out, but he had a force field on. "I AM Zim!" He said pushing me off.

"Prove it!" I hissed. "I had my Pak legs out!" He said insulted. "Oh. So this is what you wanted to

talk about." I said blushing. He nodded. "Yes, what did you think my base is incompetent?" He asked.

"Actually if someone tried to take Master I'd let them" Computer said. Zim glared. Wow his disguise

was good this time. His skin was humanish and all that. "So...7 O' clock?" I asked. He nodded. "So

why did you change your mind?" I asked. " I owe you a lot. Saving your life only makes up half of

drifting is space for 11 months, this is the other half" Zim told me.

**Chez France (Zim)**

We walked in uneasily. Stupid humans and their "Rituals" I dreaded this disguise, it made me feel...

human. And that is a horrible feeling. "Ah yes glad you guys could make it!" Helena said. We nodded

and sat down. "So...How does this thing go?" I asked. "Not a clue!" Helena said. I groaned, longest

Day ever. I hate Earth.

So It seems as if Tak and I have been asleep for an hour using our innate Invader survival skills of

sleeping with our eyes open. I can only imagine what this looks to Dib and Helena, but when I try I

laugh at their confused faces. Although on the flip side Tak might think I challenged them to some

elaborate staring contest. Either way I was blissfully unaware of anything going on. A nice skill that

living with GIR for 2 years will teach you. I had quietness to think. Maybe those annoying questions

of Tak's annoying SIR unit Mimi asked. That I ignored. I felt my hand burning oddly, but it was

numbed out from my little dark empty corner world. I blinked and looked down, oh, my hand was on

fire. "Finally you noticed! I was getting kind of worried when the candle fell on you and you took a

half hour to notice your glove caught fire." Helena said. "Um... Well yes! I'm amazing I have pain

tolerance!" I lied. "Actually I think he was asleep, he had a weird glazed over look in his eyes" The

Dib-worm hissed. It was only Partially true, I was completely awake, just half asleep. "Here he's zoned

out again I'll wake him up" I heard the Filth say. Then I had horrible burning on me. Worse than fire.

"Ack!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me and I put the candle on my hand again, it was heaven compared

to this! I raised it at them and they looked away. Now with a slight twitch compared to the Irken inside

my disguise, whom was having a whole little fest of getting the water off of me and keeping my Pak

dry. "Eh?" Tak asked noticing my little twitches of pain. To her this would seem like I'm having a Pak

blackout, to me it's...PAIN! "Fine Dib-stink you want a fight?" I hissed. Tak grabbed me. Correction

she clawed me. Next time I claw Dib I'll have a point of reference. I grit my teeth and glared at her.

"I'm on Fire, covered in water and now you're clawing me. I knew we shouldn't of come!" I hissed.

"Zim I know as well as you do, you have no means for starting fights anymore." Tak said trying to

hold me down. "Did the Dib worm set you on fire?" I asked trying to escape her horrifying painful

grip. "You brought it on yourself" Dib said laughing. I felt my skin peel off as I jumped on Dib and we

got into a fight. With Tak still clawing me. "Gah! Hey." Helena said surprised. "Hey!" I ignored her.

"HEY!" I heard gunshots and saw Helena holding up the same machine guns that killed half the staff

of the Massive. I gasped and scurried under the table. I heard yelling from my little Table tent thing.

After 15 minutes I was asleep. Completely ignoring everything else. I sighed my little dark corner

world was a lonely one. I wouldn't dare admit it, but if Tak wasn't here and something happened to

GIR, even if I still had a mission I'd kill myself. It's like Skoodge and his whole he's sulking from the

Empire crud, having the guilt of a thousand lives on your hand doesn't bother me. It's having the guilt

of having only one live on your hand and that life acting like a human with ADHD and acting like a

smeet. Killing that just doesn't feel right. That's partially why SIR units kill themselves after a mission.

Because they don't want to see their masters kill themselves, but they always do. My mind wandered

to Tak, exactly where does she stand with me? Friends? Acquaintances? Enemies? What? I mean we

share a glance at each other everyday, maybe make up last names for each other so we can make

glaring and hissing more effective. But we stand up for each other at Skool, erm... that's it. I would

have asked that had I not been zoned out. "Irk I'm getting too good at Zoning out" I said blinking.

"I noticed." Tak said. I jumped not noticing Tak crawled under the table. (And hitting my head)

"So...Tak where do you stand on terms with me?" I blurted out. She looked up. "Friends." She replied

I grinned and sighed. "Why?" She asked. "Nothing...Char" I hissed. "Risse" She said and we got out

from under the table.

This isn't so bad...

**On a Dark Mysterious Planet**

"Perfect, just continue to push closer...Soon enough you two will give me what I want..."

_Anyone else know who said that? It's obvious. And there was WAY too much foreshadowing this_

_chapter, Don't worry Dots will update soon enough, I have to bloody look over the chapter 90 million_

_times "Oh look I left that out" "Oh nope too big a gap fixing!" I hate big chapter ones. And the last_

_names they gave each other! Char and Risse, look on my profile and you'll get it and yes Zim phased_

_in and Out of Character, I'm working on that_

_And another thing, I demand Reviews. **I have two buttons on my Keyboard a Fluff button and a Kill**_

_**button if you don't review I will press the Kill button until SOMETHING dies.**__Okay maybe not, but_

_I do have those buttons._


	4. Quinn's Escape Meet Mini M

_Yay! Reviews! I have been getting a lot of favorites on all my stories and a lot of reviews. My response?_

_THANK YOU! thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I was worried about this story losing popularity._

_So next chapter we see two new faces and one familiar one._

**The Pak.**

It was just one of those days at a park. Tak and Zim just being there to get away from GIR. Mimi

at a pet shop trying to get away from GIR. And Helena and Dib stalking Zim and Tak. Tak was busy

playing with a leaf. It's not really childish, but in late Autumn and a planet you've been on for 2 ½ years

you have to wonder why the leaves fall off a tree. But on Irk there was a plan about to set into motion.

**On Irk 300 degrees ( Roughly 11:45 AM)**

**Krii Tisvana**

I was lounging in my chair. "So have you finished checking the prisoners and......._Her?_" I asked.

The guards brought in a sad looking Quinn. She looked up. "Hello Tis I see you decided to bring me

out am I on parole yet?" She asked gleaming."Scum like you don't deserve parole." I hissed. She had

by then left my glance. She stared out into the dark amount of space. I was no fool, she could make

mirror matter kill us all.....But that would kill her too. "Guards put a Vortian guard on her" I ordered.

"You have got to be kidding me, you think this can stop me?" She laughed. I glared, "We have cut off

your supply of Antimony and Xenon." I hissed. "Oh Woe is me, you think I'm a friggin' Addie" She

said sarcastically. "You use it to drug yourself up and like a human get high, you get more powerful

you overuse it and ignore it's potential deadly power." I informed her. "There isn't a damn thing wrong

with that stuff!" She struck out. "It's not just because you're in a rehab thing, I want to also protect you.

Because I think there's hope" I hissed. I'd never try and hurt someone. "Hope? There is no hope, when

I get freed I'll Kill all of you! I want my Empire I so rightfully deserve!" She laughed insanely. I stared.

"I'm sorry you get me in that damn pitch black cell so long I can't pick myself up." She excused. I

shook my head and summoned her away.

"No one deserves you though"

**(A/N: I realize how bad this line can sound. She meant it Like No one deserves abuse)**

**In the Park**

**Helena**

"He's planning something Helena!" Dib hissed. "Dib, no he isn't stop being so paranoid" I said

boredly. I go on a simple trip to the park with my boyfriend and he's busy hunting my friends. I don't

care if they're aliens and the male is trying to take over the world when he has time, he's so

incompetent that it doesn't matter. I decided to get up and say hi. "Helena what're you doing?!" Dib

asked. I sighed and continued my path towards them. I grinned at Tak's pulling of a leaf. " Hi Tak, Hi

Zim" I greeted. "Hi Helena" They said busy. I noticed Zim was carving the Irken symbol into the tree.

"Old habits die hard eh Zim?" I asked. He ignored me. "What are you doing Tak?" I asked. "Why do

the leaves of the trees change colors?" She asked. "...You're from an advanced alien species and you

don't know that?" I asked. "Irk doesn't have trees." She explained. I decided they didn't want me around

so naturally I stayed and talked about stuff no one wants hear. "So anyway Courtney said that Dan

said-" I continued. Tak was starting to look annoyed and Zim had a twitch. "That in a parallel universe

if an equinox especially a galactic one were to randomly happen then the qualities of the phenomenon

of life would surely disappear" Tak set down her leaf and Zim stopped carving. "What?" They asked.

"I don't know. I have no clue what I said." I said shrugging. Something about balance. "Where's

Mimi?" I asked. They shrugged. "I think she hangs out around the pet shop" Tak said shrugging. "So

are you two going out?" I asked. I most likely knew the answer, being a modest genius and all that, but

I was curious. "No! We're just friends!" They both said too quickly. I nodded. They had to admit they

were more sooner or later. Preferably sooner, the quicker I could get the word out the quicker kids

would stop flirting with Zim. Like, Zita, Britanny (That Bitch doesn't deserve him), and....Me.

I had no intentions of cheating on Dib, but old crushes die hard. In my case my crush on Zim will die

so hard it's relative to falling off a building after a gun to my head. "Okay" I said. I observed the two.

Every once and a while their hands would accidentally touch, so I know there's hope in them. Despite

my genius, I'm in to all that Drama. "Well now that I think of it Dib, maybe I should tell the

government about Tak and Zim, it would be a breakthrough to Science! And who knows what miracles

in science they could have been with holding! But they are my friends...Yes this is perplexing..." I

shouted at them. They ran like Mom did from Dad. I sighed and held my locket.

"Of course you ran. You couldn't accept dad, and you couldn't accept me."

**Meet Mini M! (AKA Meow!)**

**Mimi**

I sighed as I looked through the Window. It was sad that I was eternally stuck in this Cat suit. My

stupid zipper was stuck. I only had one perk. I was cute. "Well I guess I should be going" I muttered as

I walked back to the base. "Meow!" I heard a kitten cry. I looked down. "Aw...a Kitten!" I blurted. I

looked up. "But Zim and Tak would never permit it." I sighed and walked along. Maybe the Cat could

hide. Or Zim would ignore it. Yeah perhaps Zim would be his ignorant, idiotic, oblivious self and

ignore it. "Heh I didn't even know I was a breed."

**Quinn Escapes**

**Narrator**

Meanwhile on Irk Private Keltic and Nik were guarding the Cell of Irk's most revered villain. Every

moment the Green eyed Nik would turn to his Amber eyed co-guard and try to start some conversation.

Keltic was a revered female Irken. She was Bisexual, so it didn't bother Nik. She had fought in a war

on Meekrob, and when The Tallest were cornered she saved them...Considering the fact Zim was with

her, it didn't pass too well, that she was still baby-sitting soldiers and felons. But her favorite was Zim.

She got to play with him for a while. Boy was he fun to tick off. A simple talk of the Tallest sent him in

to panic. But she was now guarding Quinn. A prisoner she couldn't afford to even allowed to breathe

the air without probable death. Keltic sighed as she heard movement inside the cell.

**Quinn Escapes**

**Keltic**

"What's her problem?" Nik asked me. My little senses of my.....Problems tingled from two directions.

I was a revered solider Dammit! I'm supposed to guard not talk! "I don't know Private" I hissed. I

grabbed my antennae and started to curl them. "Let me out! I can't take it! I need air!" I heard Quinn

called. "Ouch poor lady." Nik said, I rolled my eyes. "Might I remind you that we're guards not care

-takers?" I asked. Her tone got seductive. "Wait are you two....Males?" She asked. "I'm a female, but

might as well be male. I have no interest in them if you know what I mean" I hissed to her. I wasn't

ashamed of myself. I saved the Tallest! "Oh, I am so Lonely in here! I hath wronged you two! But if

my Addiction did one thing it gave a great body..." She cried seductively. Nik's antennae perked up.

"Private, don't even think about it." I hissed. My eyes shifted towards her cell. "And, I've been wanting

a.........Partner" She said her voice getting into a full deep seductive voice. "You, uh know she does

sound a little lonely..." Nik said sweating. My antennae were slightly perked up. I'm a cold female so

if I'm just now getting the message, then Nik must be like a kid in a toy commercial. "I mean, I'm

starved here. You two don't think I look like a killing machine do you?" She asked. I know she doesn't

look it, but I know she is. I worked under the bitch. When those smeets crashed through the wall I

called it off for her. That weird glasses wearing girl stabbed me and jumped off. I was unconscious for

the rest of the fight, but when I woke up......I gasped. That prisoner. He had come back and had taken

Quinn down. In all honesty I liked him for that. Probably the only other boy besides Nik I've ever cared

about.

"I'm going to check on her." Nik announced. I rolled my eyes. He walked in, leaving me to think

about that prisoner who saved my life. In a way. "Wait!" I yelled trying to grab him. I heard screaming

from within. I looked at my tazer. I tried that trick once, and that got me electrocuted. She walked out.

"Hello my dear Keltic" She hissed. "Where's Nik?" I asked. She pointed inside the cell. I gasped. She

had killed him. "Yes I killed him, but dear, I can't afford to let you live either." She laughed and pulled

out a gun. "This is the same gun I killed my mother with. And the Rest of the Vort Scientists with." she

laughed. I backed up as she pulled the trigger. My arm had been scratched. I wasn't going to let her kill

me. "Hold still dearie. It'll only sting for a second." She requested. She stabbed me instead. I fainted.

**Back at the Base**

**Mimi.**

"Stay! You aren't wanted here!" I hissed to the Kitten. It followed me without a clue as to what's going

on, then again it's an earth cat. "Hi Mimi!" I heard GIR call. "Hi GIR, where's Zim and Mistress?" I

asked. He shrugged. "They's gone walkin'! I's want to walk too!" GIR said. I rolled my eyes. "Maybe

later GIR I have to-" "MEOW!" I heard the Cat cry. "I also have a kitten to get rid of." I hissed. "Aw I

wanna keep it!" GIR cried. "Are you kidding? Zim will dismantle both of us!" I cried. "But you said

Mastah was weak!" GIR yelled. I cringed. "Did she?" I heard Zim's voice behind me. "Well I'll fix

that" He hissed. Of course his voice had Helena outsmarting him AGAIN written all over it. "Well I'm

sorry that Helena is smarter than you, but you still owe me for the disguise." I said nervously. "I owe

you? The thing makes me look stiff and with only two facial expressions! I look like I'm from that

game that Bethesda keeps renaming!" He said. I grinned, if he actually had a personality he would

realize that what he said was hilarious in a way. "Zim let it go." Mistress said rolling her eyes. He

glared at her and forgot about it. Amazing what his crush can make him do, although I think he's still

too oblivious to realize it. "So are you going to keep the kitten?" Mistress asked. I blinked and turned

to GIR. The cat obviously meant more to him. "It looks just like you." Mistress laughed. Difference

between her and Zim? She has a personality. Difference between me and the cat? I can friggin' speak.

"Aw it likes me!" GIR said with the kitten asleep on his head.

_Alright, sorry I stole a comment from Yahtzee on Oblivion, but I just had to. I've drawn Zim's_

_disguise and he's hot to me. Now the Cat does have purpose in the story, and I plan to review how_

_Keltic does here. If Keltic becomes a normal name among FF like Lon, or Zoal, then I plan to start a_

_Fiction Press series about Keltic, a Soldier in a war. And yes I used Friggin' too much. I was a little ticked off this chapter, and my Co-Creator is mad at my lack of punctuation. Of course since that's her_

_job to fix I believe that it's helping this story **Go somewhere **If Yahtzee reviewed FF stories he would be_

_so harsh on this one about how it never **Goes somewhere **that It would discourage me to continue, but_

_I digress, I planned to introduce Quinn into the Story later, but since this is Keltic's debut, she needs a_

_story._

_So before you go to my house and set it on fire throwing printed out pages of my stories, please remember, That my spacing HAS to be a glitch. I've checked it. And It passes in word document, and_

_everything else, it's a glitch._


	5. NNY, Betrayal, and Plans

_Guess what? I'm writing a manuscript! I'm going to try to get a book published. Don't ask about it, because I don't have a clue what the Hell is going on! So remember 4 chapters ago? When I told you to guess? Well here's the guest dude! This is the only time I bring him into context by the way._

_Happy Thanksgiving!_

**Helena C. Meet her father.**

**Zim. (This is POV! )**

I worked slowly in my Pak. I didn't want to kill myself on accident. "Squeak!" I heard Mini moose

ask. "I don't know why the cat is on my head" I said staring up at the sleeping cat curled up on my

head. "Aw...A Kitten!" I heard a Voice screech. I juggled the vial for a second before placing it on my

desk and putting my Pak on. "Helena...." I hissed. "What's it's name?" She asked. I didn't know what

Tak and Mimi decided to call the cat. "Mini M." Computer stated. "Squeak!" I heard Mini Moose hiss.

"Moose thing! Language!" Helena yelled. "Oh this is Mini Moose, My _Other _robot! Yeah, he's been

here the whole time...Yeah..." I said. Helena rolled her eyes. "Meow" The Cat said. "I don't know

why." I told the Cat. "You speak cat?-Never mind! Where's Tak?" Helena yelled. "I'm right here" Tak

greeted. I rolled my eyes, I highly doubt I want to know what they're saying. "Hey, guys, I think you

should meet my dad!" Helena said. I glared, this is going to be one of those times, where I oppose it,

Tak begs for it. That makes a major difference, While I just Quit the Empire, Tak seems like she's

trying to quit being Irken, it might be a female thing, I'll never know. "Of course!" Tak said grinning.

"Not." I muttered. "Why not?" Tak asked in a tone that says, I'm leaving with or without you. "Because

I have no wish to meet her father." I hissed. She got her jacket for her disguise. How hers is solid I'll

never know. "Well fine, I'm leaving with or without you. And you can stay down here forever with

Mini Moose and GIR." Tak said starting to walk off. I put down my stuff. She had a small grin. "Fine

I'll go." I hissed and turned on my disguise. Half my hand phased through the table. Yes, perfect one

Mimi.

It was a weird looking house if you ask me. And I live in the base. It was also small-ish. Not that I

minded, it was something....Eerie, like it stood for lack of hope. "Now whatever you say don't ever

say wacky..." She hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Who is it?"

**Helena**

Dad asked paranoid from the door. Of course he's killed enough cops, to where I wonder if that's even

necessary. "Hello Father..." I said grinning weakly. "This is Zim and Tak." I said. He had his Gone with

my Sanity shirt on. I heard a light meow. I turned....Odd. We walked in.... "The Walls are Red....Blood

I assume?" Zim said. I could hear the weakness in his voice. I was glad they didn't notice the falter in

my step. I nodded. A tear formed in my eye. It was horrid. This was where I had to fall. I looked back.

Zim had begun to notice my faltering steps, as if I didn't want to be heard. I didn't want to make noise.

But exactly what I'm doing I cannot explain. It's hard for me to understand, like I've lost control of my

actions. I knew what would happen next.

**Quinn**

I walked through the ashes with my portal. It was more of Voodoo, but this girl would also help me in

my plans. I needed Zim and Tak together. I looked down. A Body with it's head blown out, a Red

horned helmet next to it. "Deck the Hall with Boughs of Hell" I sang as I picked her up. She wasn't a

very good shot. I could still repair her, and make her better. Make her feel nothing. Like me. Like the

Scientists did. I blinked at this Girl I was controlling. Guilt. I need a successor this time. Guilt molds

into paranoia, and that can mold into loyalty. I'm going to watch all three of them.

And I closed the portal.

**Zim**

I glared at Helena, there was something off. I glanced at Tak as well, she looked scared out of her

wits. And she's Irken. I had barely an expression because of my Disguise, but it was intimidating.

I heard the cat shuffle around in my pak. Stupid thing jumped in there while I was leaving, like the

thing worshiped me or something. "Meow" It mewed. "Don't get comfortable. I'll show you what it was

like when I was a smeet." I hissed. I can only relate to that thing in the way that we both hiss. "Here

we are, so what would you guys like to do? Um....I have Happy Noodle boy comics!" She gestured

nervously. Tak and Helena froze behind me. I blinked. "What?" I asked. I heard loud hissing and cat

fighting. I heard a metal item clang to the ground and I backed up to Tak. Helena's father ripped the

Cat from his face and threw it at me. "Bad Cat!" I yelled at it. "Zim...That Cat just saved your life..."

Helena stuttered. She picked up a knife and held it in her hands. "You are just like Dib." I hissed and

started to stomp off. Tak grabbed me and started to claw into my skin. She was pissed, but at what?

What did I do? "Zim" She hissed. "Tak she planned to kill us!" I hissed at her. Her glare somehow

got thinner, and gave me a chilling feel. "No, Zim." She hissed at me. I looked at the kitten it was

trying to escape my grasp. "See even the cat agrees with me!" I hissed to her. The Cat meowed in

agreement. I felt blood being drawn from her tight grasp on me. "What?!" I asked Gritting my teeth not

to react. "Don't leave without me." She hissed. After she tore her claws from my muscle I screamed.

I would have preferred her leaving her claws there, that way there weren't four gaping holes in my arm. "Guys wait!" Helena begged. "Never! You want us dead. We thought you were joking in the park

last week, but you were serious, You aren't even worthy of being called human." We both said and

walked off. "Guys! Tak..." Helena begged. We didn't pay another mind to her.

**Helena**

They left. I could practically feel the anger rising in my face. I crushed the knife in my hand, and

ignored the splintering wood and metal. "What the Hell is WRONG with you?!" I demanded. It was

a very far shot to yell at NNY, but he can't hurt me. He can't kill me. No one can. "Those Were my

Friends! WERE! You ruin everything!" I screamed. He glared. Of course, despite me being his

daughter, were he to pull a gun on me....He would have to remember when he threatened mom. She

kicked his ass. I reached inside my sleeve. It was often that we would have spats, although with him

being insane and all, his stupid rabbit voice thing talks him out of it. His hand flinched behind his back

and I moved my gun closer to the edge of my shirt. "How lovely you have become....Helena" He

growled at me. "You remind me of someone years ago, she was lovely....But she always looked down

on people like me....People like you. My pain would amuse her...." My hand eased as he started talking.

"But on the inside she was ugly. Horribly ugly, So I did what naturally I do..." He said pausing to get

something in his breath. "You killed her." I growled. "You are an intelligent...person. So tell me look at

me and look at you, what do you see?" He asked. I glared and drew my gun. "I see an insane man. And

I see his tortured daughter." I growled. "Of course. Sometimes I'll stay up and wonder if that's what I

see myself..." He mumbled. "Then why wouldn't you let me go live with mom?" I demanded finger on

the trigger. "Devi? A mere pile of stunted growth thinks they have rights to be near her." He had a slight

evil smile. "She didn't want you, she wouldn't accept you. But by the time we met up she threw you at

me and you stalked me around ever since." He growled. I blinked. 'Thanks mom! I've been wanting to-'

"But, you walk out that door...You're just like everyone else to me. Another worthless thing that makes

noise." He growled. I backed off towards the door. "The moment you step out, you still won't be safe. I

haven't finished telling you my story yet." He said. I raised my gun again. He knew I had intentions. He

knew I was pretty. He knew I was his daughter.....He knew I could be immortalized. I looked at the

walls. He's going to need to repaint them. And I'm not going to be that paint. " You see, she made fun

of me. She wanted to be amused in my pain. So I took a scythe and jammed it through her lovely

skull." I took another step back. "...O-Okay...Well I'm leaving now...." I said. "But you know part of

why Devi couldn't accept me?" He said turning around. He had that grin on his face. "Oh shit..." I said

and started to back up faster. "Because I wanted to immortalize her. I didn't get to. She did something

similar to what you're doing now." My hand was itching the trigger. I was going to either leave or blast

a hole in his face, I don't care which....He's tortured me. He wants to resent, but he's too insane to listen.

"But there is something different. Alas, I have small wishes for death, but not by anyone else." He

said straying off. His stupid 'Moral dilemmas' "You're my relative, so why do I expect you to be any

less insane than I?" He asked himself. "I'm no." I growled. "But you're the one holding the gun. Just

one pull away from being a murderer. Strange I killed my first person with a lighter..." He said. Of

course...Just provoking me. "Get away from me! You are just a temptation!" I yelled. I grabbed my

mouth. He glared grinning. "Every urge in my body is just willing to shoot you! And you're no help

with your filler bunny! And... suicidal!...Things! No Woman is good-willed enough to help you!" I

screamed. "And Dammit! I don't care anymore! I don't want to be like you! But You give me no choice!

But.....I'm not you. If I pull this trigger..." I screamed. His large homicidal grin....I don't ever want to

be like that. Never give the children I plan to have one day a motive to do this. "I'll be just like you. So

go ahead. I'm leaving. You can do what you want, but you can't admit that no matter how many times

you die. Your sorry ass will always be kicked out of Hell and back here." I growled. His grin

disappeared as I ran off. Tears rose in my eyes as I left one of many people who hated me.

I looked at the Clock. Nov. 27. I shot myself. Like what happened to dad many of times before it only

made me look beat up. I could not die.

"Happy Thanksgiving! But Who the Hell am I thanking?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs until I

blacked out.

_Happy Depressing Thanksgiving. Something similar happened to someone I knew a while ago. They_

_ran away on Thanksgiving and I found them blacked out in the streets. _

_We gave thanks that he didn't die. So Happy Thanksgiving! A nicer chapter soon!_


	6. The Pak

_Hello! Yay! Let's see How long this chapter is! What? I should know? -_-' Not really, No clue what the Blue Screen of Death does, so if this is shorter, then Have at you! Soon I'm going to turn this 5 year_

_old Computer into a modern one with the appearance of a 5 year old._

_But hell, Let's get this party started with a good old run down Chapter. _

_50 invader points for anyone who can guess what song the title is from._

**They said I'm a Lost Cause, not a Hero.**

**Narrator**

So in retrospect no one should have been surprised when Mr. Ill was back teaching instead of Mrs.

Robinson, but she was having boy trouble, but more so when Helena wasn't at School, now as Dib

being her boyfriend, we all kind of know what he was going to assume. But since Ill was teaching, he

would have to confront Zim after class.

But today, both the greatest, and worst thing was going to happen to Zim and Tak today. On Friday at

that.

**Zim**

I fiddled with my pencil. I don't care what this man from Illinois says. I was more prepared to master

this weapon of pencils, for when Dib-Worm comes trying to blame me for what happened to.... his

clone. Tak seemed to be watching both of us. More so me. I heard the bell ring. We got up and started

to walk off. "So Zim, have you seen Helena?" The filth asked me. I took my distance, I have no clue

what either of them have in their sleeves. All I know is one has handcuffs the other has a machine gun.

"No, not after she tried to kill me and Tak yesterday." I hissed. Dib grinned as he must have got a

plan. "So you really like Tak..." He said grinning. "We're friends." I said paranoid. "Odd how it was

only 2 years ago she tried to kill you." He said his grin getting wider. Determined to end this

conversation I walked. "I'm going to talk to Tak." Dib hissed. I glared back. The Dib-filth was odd

today. And as his rival for 2 years that's saying something if he seems odder.

"But what does Tak have to do with anything?"

**Tak**

I decided to walk by myself today. Maybe I could find Helena. Dib slid in front of me. "Hi Tak, have

you seen Helena?" He asked. If I'd known him better I'd say he looked smug. "No not after she tried to

kill Zim" I said confused as to why he was talking to me. "Odd that an Irken like you acts so human."

Dib said smugly. "It's called blending in. Something Zim hasn't learned how to do yet." I said moving

farther from Dib. "You have something on your Pak." Dib said sincerely. "Oh I'll-" I started. "No I'll

get it." He hissed. I felt lighter and looked back. He was running off with my Pak! "Why do I feel like

he knows what's going to happen?" I asked myself, and started running after him. He took a sharp turn

and I slammed into Zim. Who because of that was now on the ground confused. "Hi Tak..." He said

confused. I looked from him to Dib. No time to talk, I got up and continued to run. "Tak! Wait! Why

the Hell are you running?" He asked confused. "I've been confusing him a lot lately. I need to

remember to stop that." I muttered. I jumped onto some boxes and onto to the roof to get closer to him.

**Zim**

I blinked confused. She was chasing Dib? Well whatever she's chasing him for can't be too important

since she didn't even _Tell _me what the hell was wrong. I decided to follow them anyway. She looked

tired...Odd, the Pak is supposed to keep fatigue from making you stop. I continued my walk to the

base. The Cat was waiting patiently with it's new ribbon for saving my life....But I would have been

fine without it! "Meow?" The cat asked. "She's chasing filthy hy-umans" I said shrugging it off.

"Wait? That doesn't sound like Mistress...You turned her slightly insane, but not chasing things

insane" Mimi remarked. I decided to partially ignore that sentence. "I mean she's acting like-" I paused

and slapped myself. "I'm not helping my case on intelligence to you am I?" I asked Mimi. She shook

her head. "Can you perhaps Track Tak?" I asked. She nodded. Oh would you look at that. Dib's filthy

and blind. Sighing in annoyance I stepped out on the sidewalk, and as if on cue Dib tripped over me.

"Erm..." Dib stuttered. "Lucky it didn't attach to you again filth. Hers would kill you." I hissed

throwing him off. "Where's Helena?!" Dib demanded standing up. "How do I know where your

girlfriend is?! But you don't trying to kill mine!-" I paused. "I never said that part." I hissed. Dib

grinned. "I knew it!" He laughed. "Okay! So what? Where did you lose her?!" I demanded. " I don't

know!" He said. I grabbed him. "Then if I don't know where she's dying, no one will know where you

died." I hissed. "At the Intersection of Char rd. and Risse dr." Dib pointed. "Mimi!" I called. "It's

where he's pointing." Mimi hissed. "Meow!" the Cat said getting a head start. I followed. "Oh great

_This _Street" I muttered. "You've been here?" Mimi asked. I pointed at where a melted goop thing laid.

"Oh so have I...How Did Tak's Base melt?!" Mimi demanded. "I don't know! Irk, just because I'm

territorial, and exploding happy doesn't mean I blew it up!" I lied. She glared. "You are such an idiot"

She hissed. "But you seem nicer than you used to be, so I can't hate you that much." She muttered.

I saw Tak limping. Practically White. I shuddered. "Do you even know what that's like?" Mimi asked

at my shudder. "Yes! How do you think Dib knew to take her pak?" I hissed. I ran over to Tak. "Pak!"

She yelled reaching for it in my hands. Half of me was trying to do the right thing and give it to her.

The other half was tempted to do the fun, payback one and hide it. Eventually I gave it to her. But she

fainted. "My Irk, she must have been dead." Mimi said. "Let's get her back to the base." I told Mimi.

Mini M dragged a medical table down the street. As an Irken, that gave me a fuzzy feeling. What did

humans call that? Ah yes what the cat was doing was cute. In a warped sense of what I feel. "Meow?"

It asked. I put Tak on the Stretcher and moved down the street not bothering to hide her.

We got to the base and I took her down. She woke up in her recharging cell. "Zim?" She asked

jumping. Of course, one second she's dead on the street another she's in the base. "Hello Tak..." I

hissed. "Pray tell why you didn't tell me what was wrong?" I asked. "Because-" She paused. "You

have no clue do you?" I hissed. I mean, Irk! I've done some stupid things!.....Okay I blame myself for

this now. If I hadn't slipped that information out then it would have been avoided. "Because! Time was

of the Essence!" She yelled. "Besides, I didn't want you to overreact." She said looking away.

"Overreact? Tak stop pulling things out of air!" I hissed. "Okay, Irken with Pak problem? I need my

Pak Zim can you get it?" I said imitating Tak. "Or wait! This is my favorite! Because it happened!" I

hissed. "Hi Tak! Oh busy? Okay! Yeah you're dying in an alley! Oh my Irk!" I hissed. I gathered up

my composure realizing that I made no sense. "No wait! How the Hell did you think I'd react to you

nearly dying?! Tak You-You honestly scared me." I hissed muttering the last part. "I scared you?" She

asked. "Yes! You scared me! Irk! Do I need a megaphone?!" I hissed. She blushed a dark green.

"Really?" She asked. "What I say?" I asked. She shook off her blushing. "You love me." She

concluded. "What?!" I yelled. "I never said that!" I yelled. She grinned. "My panic, was like....When

the tallest were taken hostage.." I told her. "Would you have gone through the trouble to get their

paks?" She asked. I thought. Would I? "Eh, probably not..." I said shrugging. My loyalty goes to an

extent. "Zim, just friggin' admit it! We had that conversation maybe two weeks ago!" Mimi yelled at

me. "Fine, I _lurve _you, but you should feel honored for the affection of Zim!" I hissed. "I'll humor

you." Tak said shrugging. I grinned lightly. "Next time Dib takes your Pak tell me! So it's not a bitch

to find you." I hissed. She rolled her eyes. "Drop it." She said. "No! Say it slowly with me...I will tell

Zim if the Filth steals my Pak." I said having fun now. "Don't push your luck." She said getting out of

her cell and pushing me over. "So what do you work on all this time?" She asked. "My Pak..." I told

her. "Hm.....I think I know how to get Dib back..." She said laughing. Glaring at her I sighed. "What

does my Pak have to do with it?" I asked.

**Narrator**

So alas, they were now a cute couple. Okay not a "Cute" Couple. They never changed what they did

at Skool. Although if anyone were to spy on them in general you could tell they were a couple.

Helena resumed Skool not long after that incident. Although noticeably thinner and less well dressed.

And not long after that they played a prank on Dib. Two at the same time. They took Zim's Pak and

forced it on Dib. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but when he checked his video recording there

was quite an interesting "Plan" on it.

**The Video Recording**

**Dib**

I ignored the fact that Zim's Pak was on me. Now I know that it's simple to get rid of I checked my

videos. "Perfect, did you put your pak on Dib?" Tak asked Zim. "Yes, and along with the glue sticking

it down, the POISON should be going through his filthy body" Zim laughed. I gulped. "Yes! Earth is

once again showing it's horrid head. Now we can get these Poisoned Paks on everybody, and when

they're all dead, together we shall rule the Earth!" Tak said laughing maniacally. "Oh, but Tak....I'm

sorry the power's all mine" Zim said insincerely. He proceeded to attacking Tak. "I'm sorry your

services were no longer needed." He hissed laughing. "Ack!" I screamed and started to run off. "And

phase two is..." Zim said looking behind him. I ran back. "Laugh at the Inferior Dirt monkey watching

this." He said, and then proceeded to laugh. My face froze up. "He honestly bought that?" Tak asked

getting up. "He should see his face...In fact let's let him" Zim said rearranging the camera. My face

was frozen. I blinked and coughed... "Oh, Great...Now you're directing this..." I groaned. "Hey Dib!

You wanted a Pak!" Tak said into the camera. I took it off. "Wait...Where's the camera?!" I asked. Tak

pointed up. "We replaced your Web cam." She laughed. "........" I said. "And by the way that Pak's

fake." Zim added. I threw it against the ground breaking it. "Very Funny." I growled. "We know that's

why we did it!" They said at the same time. It was hard to tell they were Tak and Zim. Creepy.

**Narrator**

And as to end this.....I must say...............HE DESERVED IT.

_WOOT! Yeah near the End they were really out of character. And did you know that in the Storyboard_

_this was reversed? But yeah guess! Where did the Chap. Opening come from?_

_Hints:_

_It's a Song._

_Here are the Lyrics..._

_I'm a Nightmare, a Disaster_

_That's what they always say_

_I'm a Lost Cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own._

_I've got to prove them wrong._


	7. Meet Lea

_Yes, We're finally getting Somewhere. Now I have a Time Lapse soon. If you read my profile before I_

_changed it you should know this time lapse. If you don't then...TOO BAD._

**Meet LEA**

**Narrator**

Alas now that Zim and Tak were "dating" in a way, and Helena and Dib were "Dating" You might

think this story will get boring, but these "Dates" usually ended badly for the other couple. Helena

was sadly caught in the middle of Dib and Zim's horrible fights, and Tak usually joining them in

either confusion, jealousy, or boredom. Sometimes a combination of all three. Only once had Helena

gotten involved and that ended up on Channel 9 News, a couple of broken bones, and Zim and Tak

hiding under a table for cover...._Again. _Quinn was busy with her own problems.

Because Quinn was reviving the dead. Hally, or as she was known El Derado (Even though she's a

GIRL) Whom had sadly committed suicide, was going to be brought back by Quinn, under a firm hand.

**Zim and Tak's "Friend" Surprise visits**

**Zim**

"Hi Zim! Have a happy Holidays yea!" Mrs. Robertson greeted. "Hi, where's the Illinois monkey?"

I asked confused. I hated Mrs. Robertson! Even more than the Dib! Just barely though, she's more

annoying. And I think she stalked me home last week. "Oh he's out getting his haircut and exercising"

She said grinning. "You had to get the horrible monkey on him" I hissed. "That was never proven!"

She said defensively. I glared at her and sat down. She was one hell of a creepy substitute. Tak

probably hated her just as much, not just because she an ugly bird looking thing, she made me want to

go back to Mrs. Bitter's class. I glanced over in Tak's direction. Her eyes twitched at the ridiculous

things The bird creature would say. "So Zim? Would you care to tell me your favorite thing about

living?" She asked. I glared at her, and her nose in my eyes. I want to just scratch her across the face.

So I can say later I had hit the evil that is Mrs. Robertson. "Being freed from this prison every

afternoon at 3 o' clock" I hissed quietly. "Oh, Okay..." She said quietly. "So Um...."She started looking

at Tak. "Tak! What's yours?" She asked cheerfully. "I don't know, breathing?" She said not paying

attention. "Dibbles! What about you?" She asked WAY too happy. Another reason I hated her, she

LIKED the Dib Worm. "My date with Helena this afternoon." He said sliding his eyes to her. I rolled

my eyes and pulled out my pencil. "Mrs. Robertson can I go to the bathroom?" Both Tak and I asked.

"Okay! Don't forget your hall passes!" She said handing us the electronic collars. "Mind if we don't

put these on?" I asked. "Yes because last time I didn't see you for the rest of the day!" She said

concerned. "Oh, but we're good now!" Tak said her eyes flashing. "Okay you can go!" The Bird said

and let us go.

We walked down the hallway smiling. "Which way is out again?" She asked. We glared for a brief

second and both made a run for it. "Last one out has to wear Earth clothes for a week!" Tak betted. My

eyes grew wide. "No! Not that again!" I yelled and rudely tripped her. Yes I am one of those asses that

trip their girlfriends. "Ack! Zim." She hissed, and pulled me back with her. "You, my boyfriend, are an

ass." She hissed. "I know." I told her. We got up and she dusted herself off. We walked mostly silently

the rest of the way. "Hey I just realized something, isn't this the once every 4 years day that Irkens

training have to find a mentor?" Tak brought up. "Yeah, it is. I actually had to mentor someone. I hated

her! Nothing but evil and arrogance, and...Ignorance! Stupidity!" I yelled. "You looked in a mirror and

started lecturing yourself?" Tak asked one eye raised. "No! Her name was....Okay it's not important

anymore!" I hissed. "Wait I thought I was the first female you ever spoke to!" She asked insulted. "I

met you 5 years ago!" I said reminding her. I opened the door. "Now anyway..." I paused. "HI

MASTAH!" GIR greeted. "Hello Mistress. Zim we like your friend." Mimi greeted calmly. "Friend?"

We asked glancing at each other. "Hi Master Zim!" I heard a slightly nasty female call. "Oh Irk!" I

yelled. "Hi, Who are you?" Tak asked confused. "I'm Lea, Invader Lea." She said grinning her crooked

smile. Tak looked at her, she was what? 5 ft. tall? "I'm Tak, and how do you know Zim?" She asked

slowly. " She was my student." I complained head in the floor. " SHE'S INSANE!" I yelled and got in

front of Tak. "And?" Tak asked. "Hi Master! I just thought that since I haven't seen you in four years

I wanted to visit for a while!" She hissed. "So you can sell me out to Dib?" I hissed. "Drop it Master!

I've learned my lesson. And who's she? Your girlfriend?" Lea teased. Okay I stand corrected...

I hated HER more than any living thing....In the universe. "Actually yes." I hissed. "Yeah I'm going to

stay here for a week...A month tops." She said sitting down on the couch. "Hey Wait! Where's your

SIR unit?" I asked confused. Then it hit me like a brick. She had failed Devastis. "Um....I don't have

one. I'm too...Faily for one." She said nervously. "So Master-" "I NEVER talk to you enough! But if

you exist SAVE ME!" I prayed. Lea laughed. "And besides I have to thank you for getting Red out of

power, I hated him. And Purple too." Lea said grinning. "Meow?" The cat mewed. "I didn't know you

believed in pets." She said holding up the cat. "That's Mini M, she's my SIR unit's" Tak said. "No!

She's a stalker cat!" Mimi argued. "Much like you Lea." I hissed. "I stalk people just as much as...Oh

crap you're right." Lea said turning away. "Peh doesn't matter you're the last resort Mentor" She hissed

rolling her eyes. "Hey! Stop fighting! I'll get Helena over here!" Tak hissed. I shut up, This base will

not be the house of a murder. "Who? She can't be that bad." Lea said uninterested. "Minnie will handle

her." She laughed. "Minnie's plastic, her knife is REAL" I hissed. Tak took a phone on the end table.

"I'm going to call Helena" She threatened. "Fine! You can stay!" I hissed. "Peh, I'm going to go hang

out with GIR, he's cool." Lea muttered and walked off. "Your student? Are you sure she isn't your

sister?" Tak laughed. "Meow?" The cat asked. "I agree with the cat." I told Tak. "How bad can she

be?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. I shuddered. "Much worse than Helena" I told her

**Flashback~~~~~**

**Zim**

I woke up on a table. "What the-?" I stuttered. "Why am I-Lea." I hissed struggling against the ropes.

"Wow! Look at this! Real footage! That he can't destroy!" The Dib Worm exclaimed. Irk no! I'll be

autopsied! "Thanks Lea." Dib said turning to Lea. "Not so fast, uh....Dib! Where's my reward?" She

hissed. "Right here!" He said and pressed a button dropping her into a hole. "Uh no!" I heard her call.

She used her Pak legs to climb back up. "Look again." Dib glared. "Oh! Shit! That's a lot of money!"

She said looking into the hole. "Lea. How dare you betray your master! And how dare you betray the

Irken Empire!" I yelled. "Because You're all STUPID. You can't even see the Tallest are lying to you!

And I hate them anyway so it was quite easy." Lea claimed rolling her eyes. "You LIE!" I yelled. "Stop

it, and...Wait. Why am I stalling you?" She hissed and walked off. I glared and saw she left Minnie by

me, and grabbed it with my hands. "Why can it not cut?" I asked struggling. "It's plastic moron, You

don't think I'd carry a real knife with me do you? I'm only a smeet! I'm 12." She said as if I was stupid.

"Oh come on! Do you have to notice everything?!" I yelled. "Yes, because I am perfect and...Wasn't

there a laser by you a second ago?" She asked getting sidetracked. "No." I said slowly. "You took it!"

She hissed. "Search me you won't find it!" I said truthfully. "I'm not stupid and-Dib?" She asked. He

was already searching me for the laser. "Am I the only smart one?" She asked. I turned on Dib and

scratched him on the face. "Nice try Dib! Now I'm free! Who falls for that anyway?" I hissed. "You

did, how do you think I tied you up?" Lea said rolling her eyes. I smashed Dib's video camera. "Well

look your time here's over Lea. LEAVE and don't ever lie to me again or face the wrath of ZIM!" I

yelled. "W'ever" She said and walked off.

**End Flashback**

**Tak**

I finished listening to his story. "So Lea really betrayed you." I muttered. "No, she sold me out." Zim

replied. I looked at her. "She seems so nice." I muttered. "So does Mrs. Robertson." Zim hissed. I

nodded. She was creepy. And Bird nosed! "GIR is the best SIR unit ever!" Lea announced walking into

the room holding GIR like a smeet. "You seem more human than Irken." I muttered. "Except I'm a

genius." She said rolling her eyes. "You learned a lot from Zim didn't you?" I asked irritated. She was

a bitch. She made Red look like someone I'd want to hang out with, and I didn't like the guy, but now

I hate him! "What's that supposed to mean? You have Purple eyes" She hissed. "Uh, yes. You have

blue." I said confused. "My worst enemy has Purple eyes." She hissed. "Okay." I said boredly. "Pay

attention to me!" She hissed. "What?" I snapped. "Kitty's got claws." I heard her mutter. "Listen you're

dating master right?" Lea hissed. "You sound like a SIR unit" I hissed. "I guess he told you the time I

sold him out right?" She asked. "Yes." I glared. She was annoying. Like Zim was! Before his life went

to Hell! "Don't ever hurt him okay? I'll hunt you down. I admit I feel g-g-g-remorse for what happened

and I would rather Apolog-i-i-make amends. But I didn't want him to do something stupid, so I let Dib

get his way so that America could see what a fool Dib was. But you don't seem like a serious Irken"

She insulted. "I'm more serious than you." I hissed. "Hey! That wasn't the reason I-Oh forget you.

Hurt Master Zim though, and I'll find Minnie." She hissed. I raised my eye. "We live together you

know, if I hurt him I lose my home." I hissed. "Oh Crap you're Tak. Ah, Yea! I so don't know what

happened to your base! I mean Zim and I didn't blow it up for fun! Nope!" She stuttered. I rolled my

eyes.

"So how long do you plan on staying?" I asked annoyed. "As long as master Zim let's me. I have a

couple years." Lea muttered. "You aren't so bad. But you're as annoying as Zim was" I muttered. "And

you're as annoying and aggravating as Zanna!" She replied. I nodded. "So are you his wife?" She

asked. "What? Irkens don't-" "I'm kidding! Irk, I know my own species rituals! But have you ever

kissed him?" She asked. She's a friggin' 16 year old Tak, she's an annoying brat. I'm the 157 year old

I'm going to ignore her. "You have?" She said. Her happiness was comparable to Antoinette after

hearing a juicy piece of gossip. "I didn't say-Yes, twice." I sighed giving up on the weird Sky Blue

eyed girl with the ability to read body language like a book. "You must have been dating for a long

time" She said. "two weeks." I said rolling my eyes. "Wow! And one other thing-" She started. Irk!

She never stops talking! "I think we all need some recharging, before these questions start getting too

personal." I hissed. "Oh Okay!" She said. "Wait where do I-" "On the couch." I hissed. She had a look

of dislike and disinterest. "Why can't I be in the recharging cells?" She asked. "Because! Computer

only has two! And Zim and I use them!" I hissed tossing her out. She stuck her tongue out and left.

It was a cruel lie, but come on! She's nosy! She might tape the cells doors shut to see what would

happen! And she was two vials short of a complete Pak.

"I was going to warn you. She's Keef in a dress"

_Okay now that the chapter's over I'ma explain Lea to you. She's an Irken from my show Invader Lea a 50-51 year old Irken with a 39 ½ pole impaling her. Her worst Enemy Zanna's a Purple eyed Prep, and_

_this takes place really far in her past. I voice Invader Lea, so the way she talks is like me. And Zim._

_In Earth years she's the equivalent to a 8 year old. No offense to any 8 year olds that ignore the T_

_rating and read this story anyway. I'm going to explain how she gets around next chapter. Yay! No more Skool Chapters! Until I bring Lon into the picture...O_o won't be too long..... Lea's also mentioned in SnowsGirl's story Perchance to Dream? As a security drone, and Zanna's mentioned on_

_Trial._


	8. NonChristmas Special: The Smeet

_NO I DREAM OF FREEDOM PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL._

_Yes the Narrator talks like Juno in the beginning._

_I can't write one because Lon is born the week after Christmas. Which means the first time lapse is_

_......Now._

**One Month Later, Tak's little 'Problem'**

**Narrator**

So a Month had passed. Thanksgiving had come and go, Christmas was coming up. Tak was going

to get one Hell of a Christmas present. That started with ignorance. Or in Tak's eyes it started with an

illness. Nothing more. But Lea, was the true victim here. Unfortunately she had walked in on the event

and was now scarred for life. So when she walked in on Tak the next few days (after getting over the

shock) She only had one thing to say.

**Lea**

"YOU'RE AN ASS!" I yelled. I shuttered for maybe the 90th time this day, and the 180th time this

week. I glared. "You know, that you can't stay in that bathroom forever!" I hissed. It was a bathroom

that was in the lower sections of the base, for normal appearances apparently if anyone walked in and

magically didn't notice the machinery it gave some normality to the base. Plus if I'm bored I just flush

the toilet for fun. It's an Irken toy now. It eats everything and no one knows where it goes. I glared.

"I trusted you not to do anything with Master Zim!" I hissed. I put my antennae to the door. My blue

eyes gleamed as I heard vomiting. I kicked down the door, hands splintering. "Tak?" I asked. She stood

up from the toilet. "Are you okay? You fly." I asked. She glared. "I'm perfectly fine." She lied. She

looked like a deer in headlights. Mimi had taken to following me around so she was concerned. "I

thought you and Zim agreed that you'd tell him when you're sick." Mimi asked. "Busted." I muttered.

"I'm not sick. Probably some of my snacks touched human food or something." She muttered. "Like

you would know." I said rolling my eyes. "You look like someone threw flour on you!" Mimi argued.

I nodded. "Get computer to scan you." I said. "Who are you Zim?" Tak muttered. "No. Because He

would be like...Hold on" I said coughing. "COMPUTER! Scan Tak this instant! I am your Master!

Obey me!" I said mocking him. "That's pretty good" Mimi and Tak said. "I know, but still get

computer to scan you." I hissed rolling my eyes. "Computer!" Tak shouted. It was more of a plead, but

she shouted. "What?" Computer asked irritated. "Scan me." Tak muttered sickly. "...I detect another

Pak signal....Lea." Computer muttered. "Hi Computer...Remember me?" I said smiling such a fake

smile it rivaled that of a child star's. "Unfortunately. Okay Tak. I've got good news. Or it depends on

how you look at it." Computer said confused. GIR jumped in. "Mastah's Girlfriend is Havin' a baby!"

He said hugging Tak's leg. "That's not even possible GIR, Irkens don't have eggs." Tak muttered, I

nodded. We have the equipment to have smeets, but not the ingredient. "But it makes sense, vomiting

is humans symptom's. After....What you did. Did I tell you you're an ass?" I said shrugging. "Not

possible. Computer you were saying?" Tak shrugged off.

"Well for once GIR is right. Tak you're pregnant"

**Narrator**

Tak's face twitched and everyone stared. It wasn't the fact that they were astonished that someone like

Tak was irresponsible like that, but the one cold hard fact. She was Irken. She'd never had a period.

Which meant she had one single egg. One single very long living egg. If you asked her what she was

thinking, doing that with Zim She could answer it was too tempting, but she would stick to the fact she

was Irken. Of course because of this there was only one explanation. Maybe two, but they were too

dense to think of either until it was put in her face later. It wasn't even her child, or she's a Virken.

But as I recall one instant that happened much farther back in time. 2 years to be exact.

I glared into the Blackness, my Scarlet eyes illuminating the darkness. "So I can't rule Irk, fine by me

I'll find a better way." I hissed. I conjured up a small viewing screen. "And I know who can help me."

I said laughing at the girl in the picture. Another Female walked by. "Of course, this human can do just

as well" I said. "But Irkens are more susceptible to my power." I said laughing. I conjured up a needle.

"Now when the time is right, I will have my apprentice, and my revenge." I said laughing. Injecting it

into the Irken she turned around confused. "Of course my Little Irken, you know not of what's going to

happen." I said laughing. "But I do, and now I control your fate" I said laughing. I turned my

attention to Zim. "And no matter how much you try, you are still my key."

That was the true explanation, but her plan was long forgotten since the end of last month.

**Quinn**

I stared at the smeet. Simple to steal from the smeeteries. Hally was looking over her. Sumera. "Hello

Sumera. I am your....Caretaker. Quinn." I introduced. "Hi Quinn!" She replied cheerfully. I glared

Hallywas staring at the Portal with seeming longing. If she fell for that....Pawn's Robot again I don't

know what I'd do. "Mistress, why did you give up on your plan?" She asked confused. "Because It

was a waste of life and time. Do you know how they measure a Virken's lifespan?" I hissed. "By their

eggs. They say for every one they lose, they lose a year to live. That's why they only live for 5 years

on their own." Hally responded. I nodded. "I gave that female one of my eggs to make me an heir. She

is too well bred to soil her virginity though, so I gave up on her." I hissed. Hally stared at me. "You

give up at the wrong times." Hally muttered. I raised an eye and moved my horns and antennae in an

accusative position. "How?" I demanded. "She's pregnant." Hally told me. I laughed. "Oh that's just

perfect! Now I don't have to think out the next part of my plan!" I laughed. Hally stared confused her

normal red armor gleaming. "Tisvana would notice I'm missing and two soldiers dead! So with a smeet

do you think Zim and Tak will ever agree to come search for me and put their smeet at risk?" I laughed.

Hally shook her head. "What if they....You know...Kill it?" Hally asked. I paused. "It's against Irken

Code. It's against Virken code. Vortians approve it, but Irkens wouldn't sink to the Vortians. Not even

Vortians like their society." I muttered. "And besides, Zim created it. Whether he wants it or not, he's

too 'Self Righteous' to kill anything he made. Except for the giant Hamster." I said laughing. Hally

nodded. "So the Irken Empire?" Hally asked. "In our hands." I laughed. She joined me and Sumera did

too. I blinked noticing an edge in her voice, and glided over to her. "Unexpected. This also gets rid of

a little problem." I muttered testing her blood.

She was also evidentially Zim and Tak's. Smeeteries sure are helpful aren't they?

**Tak**

I was mortified. Lea was trying to get me to blink. How did I, everything that Irken's stood for, Get

pregnant? It isn't even possible! And Zim! He might make me kill it! I'm actually okay with that, but

still....It isn't right, it isn't Irken and.....I wouldn't let him. He might kick me out, but then everyone

would go. Maybe he wouldn't kick me out, but I'd still be different in his eyes. Like I'm not myself.

I exhaled and blinked. "Tak? You alive? I was about to go and buy a body bag." Lea joked. "How

can you joke at a time like this? Zim'll kick me out!" I hissed. Lea stopped and stared. "Or maybe he'll

decide that you'll kick his ass and decide it better not to piss you off!" She laughed. I nodded. "So how

should I tell him?" I asked. "I don't know! You're his Girlfriend! You know him better." She paused and

I saw a very clear shiver. "You okay?" I asked. "I walked in on you two." I gasped and nearly lunged.

"In your condition you don't go lunging at Irkens who have told off Control Brains and lived." She

said with a straight face. "Oh now it's a disease?" I hissed. "No, I just think you're being unreasonable"

She hissed. " I thought we told you not to go to the recharging cells!" I hissed. She shuddered. "He

rebuilt the base, that used to be the storage room. I went in for a snack. It had the same effect, I lost

my appetite." She muttered. "That's why I called you an ass." She explained. "Oh I thought that was

because you wanted a quick way to die." I joked. "You're stealing my lines" She warned. I raised an

eye. "Here I'll help you face master Zim. If he even considers kicking you out, we both walk out hang

outside the base, and watch the place fill out." She told me. I nodded. "So how do you feel?" She asked

I stared. "You seem, really nice to me." I said astonished. "Tak, I may be evil, but You'll learn I'm

the equivalent of a child star. Friendly to her friends. But cross me and you're Minnie's new playmate"

She hissed. I nodded. "I feel like I'm going to throw up." I muttered at my wave of nausea. "Don't be

worry Tak. Besides I think this'll be fun" She laughed. "No really." I told her. She pushed me off.

"Right.... Yeah, vomiting on me is one way to cross me." She muttered and walked off.

**Zim.**

I stared at my Pak fiddling with my vials in it. "Meow?" The cat asked startling me, and nearly

causing me to drop my vial. "Um....Nothing you need be concerned with cat." I told it. Her. The cat

seemed to look at me like it's master. Tak and Lea walked into the lab. "Hi Tak." I greeted. "Great! I'm

invisible!" Lea complained. "Lea, you do realize that neither me or the cat really like you right?" I

hissed. "Well, You! Ugh! If I didn't need this training I'd sell you to Dib again!" She hissed. "Too bad

He's with Helena, and she really likes me. So that wouldn't work anymore." I hissed. She rolled her

eyes. "Yes. That's true, hey Zim? I have to tell you something." Tak said. "Okay so, I haven't seen you

all day. How are you?" I asked. "Oh I'm fine and....GIR broke the robomom, Mimi got in a fight, I'm

pregnant, and Lea here is a homicidal maniac." She listed me. Well none of that is-Wait.... "What was

that?" I asked. "Lea's homicidal?" She asked. "Before that." I hissed. "GIR broke the robomom?" She

asked. "After that." I hissed getting irritated. "Mimi got in a fight?" She asked. Lea glanced my way.

"In the middle." I hissed. "Oh yeah, I'm pregnant. Weird huh?" She stuttered. I dropped my vial. They

stared. I sighed and opened the emergency vial thing that I had in case GIR broke my vials. I coughed.

"So how is that possible? I mean we're Irken." I said gritting my teeth. "I don't know!" She said

throwing her arms in the air. I opened my mouth to suggest something, but it didn't feel right to say.

"Well....O-Okay." I stuttered. Lea glared at me. "I guess we'll have to live with a new little smeet in

the house." I said slowly giving a fake grin. "Yes." Tak said smiling. They walked out, Lea having a

more depressed walk. "You took that a whole lot better than any of us expected you to." Computer said.

I heard Mimi shout pay up. "Believe me Computer I'm much more strong on the outside. Because I am

asking what the Hell I've gotten into on the inside." I told Computer with a straight face. "It won't be

too bad. Besides there's nothing that could be done anyway." Computer informed me. I nodded slowly.

But these three words couldn't help from spin around my thoughts like a top. What. The. Hell.

**Tak**

"Well he took that well." I told Lea. "It wasn't much fun though." She muttered. "Now I have my next

problem. Helena." I said stopping. "Oh come on Tak! Helena, whoever she may be, Isn't going to come

here!" Lea hissed. I rolled my eyes. "You'd be surprised about how stalkative she is" I muttered. Lea

rolled her eyes arrogantly. I shrugged. "Heh, did Mimi try getting your attention yesterday?" Lea asked

observing. "Yes, but why?" I asked. "Did she happen to mention weight to you in any context?" Lea

said trying not to laugh. "Maybe, why?" I asked irritated. "You could have found out yesterday. I'm

probably at fault to assume this for knowing you a month, but Mimi's known you for...." She paused.

"52 years." I hissed. "You're gaining weight," Lea laughed. I glared. "Uh, yeah so how bout them

Yankees?" She stopped and ran off. "Lucky she ran off." I hissed.

**Narrator**

Tak paused and looked down at her stomach. Er....Center squeedily spooch. Whatever that is. Her

torso. She shuddered for a little and ran off because she decided that she was going to establish her

dominance. And perhaps study Irken history around the time before Paks were invented.

Zim was studying the exact same thing, except he shuddered every 5 seconds. Mini M assumed he

was cold, being a kitten and all and got him a coat. They both worried about how different their lives

would be. Zim was more concerned on how to raise the smeet though.

Even though he'd never admit it. Not in Tak's life, or the smeet's, he was actually looking slightly

forward to it. But it would be a while before he even admitted that to himself. As for Tak though

For the only time, her and Zim's personalities had actually switched. She was only concerned for

herself

_Yesh. No Christmas special. :-( but hey, this is a good chapter! Better than the first two chapters of_

_Daughter of the Summer! More realistic. And less "Okay well I hate you now, Adios, see you at the_

_birth of our next child and watch them fight it to the death!"_

_This is actually pretty good_


	9. The Plot Unfolds

_No reviews? Ah well, for those DOTS fans, The Christmas Special will be out soon. Before New Years._

**The Plot Unfolds**

**Narrator**

So I guess No one is very surprised that Quinn had gotten her heir. I wasn't, but it was what

happened next. It was horrible, because I was there. I saw what happened next. It was sick. Horrible

bloodshed, although I'm not sure if Quinn knew what I felt, or if I was even there. Tisvana had just

heard of Quinn's escape, which the guards hesitated on telling her.

**Tisvana**

"SHE ESCAPED?!" I screamed at them. "Yes." The guards stuttered. "Now we're all doomed! How

long have you known?" I hissed. They probably thought I was abusing my power. "A-a-Month. We

were afraid she'd hunt us down first." An Amber eyed female answered. "What right have you to go

risk a whole nation's life, no Everyone's life! Including her own." I hissed. "What right have you to

abuse your power? The Tallest were much better!" She hissed. I used my power to pick her up and

push her against the wall. "What's your name?" I hissed. "Keltic." I glared. "Well, Keltic, the Tallest

tortured me. They locked me up in a circus. They sent me to kill my own uncle. Who was Irken, I don't

give a crap that you don't like me or the Virkens. But you leave Red and Purple out of it. They deserve

nothing! They're the only scum of the Irkens" I hissed. She struggled against my power. "Blaspothy is

stupid." she hissed. "You have not seen my wrath, you all think that I'm soft. I'm every bit as powerful

as Quinn. I'm the only one here who can't drop dead from her thoughts. I'm sorry Keltic" I hissed and

dropped her. "She killed Nik." Keltic hissed. "She killed her own mother. She killed my MIR unit." I

hissed. "Boohoo, your MIR unit." Keltic mocked. "Mal was a genius. The best MIR unit existing. She

saved the empire. Not Zim, not me. If it weren't for her Hally wouldn't of rebelled and Quinn would be

here ruling you." I hissed. "Like a robot could do that." Keltic hissed. "Only Mal. Her name was

Malorie and I prefer if you address her as such." I hissed and motioned to a Green eyed Irken. "Call

Uncle Zim, see if we can call him back." I said. "THANK YOU!" They all shouted. "Maybe then we'll

have fun for once!" A Maroon eyed Irken said. "This is not to mock him, any mocking will be dealt

with harshly." I hissed.

"Yes ma'am. Opening up the line to Earth."

**Tak**

I sighed staring at GIR. "What is he showing us?" I asked boredly to Zim and Mimi. "I don't know

he lost me when he screamed about exploding monkeys." Mimi said boredly. "Oh that's right he's

trying to tell a story. Why are we listening?" I asked. "Because we have nothing better to do." Zim

answered even more bored then me. "The Big headed boys Girlfriend is here!" GIR shouted and ran

to the door. Lea walked by the dancing GIR. "Is she Helena?" Lea asked. "Lea, if you pull out Minnie

it's knife to a gun fight." I told her. She laughed. "I've killed people with 50 cal. Machine guns!" I

rolled my eyes. "Hey? Tak? Zim you okay?" Helena called looking for us. She ran over. "Hi-who's

this?" She asked set off by Lea. "Lea the homicidal-sorry no offense Helena" I said stopping myself.

"She's nice." Helena said staring at Lea. "So's Mrs. Robertson! Why am I the only one that notices?"

Zim said throwing up his arms. Lea pulled out a knife with Minnie engraved. "You got a real knife?"

Zim asked set aback. Lea nodded. "Have at you!" She yelled. Helena laughed as though it were a joke

and pulled out her much more threatening machete. Helena grabbed Lea's arm, twisted it, took the

knife and cut her with it, and flipped Lea. "You don't joke with NNY's daughter like that." She said

laughing at Lea's pathetic attack. "Peh," Lea hissed trying to bend her twisted arm. "Meow!" Mini M

mewed. "What she say?" Helena asked. "Oh nothing." I lied. So lucky humans don't speak cat. Mimi

rolled her eyes. A crash was heard outside. "GIR!" Zim yelled and ran out. I smiled. Lea was still trying

to fix her arm. "Hi Tak, how come you and Zim have been avoiding me?" Helena asked. "No real

reason." I lied. There were 50 thousand reasons. "Have you gained weight?" She asked. "Ah yes, about

that. I'm pregnant." I told her. "Aren't you and Zim teenagers?" She asked. I paused. "In Irken years

he's 156, and I'm 157." I told her. Earth math was confusing, but we were maybe... 24, 25 in Human

years. "Oh. Aw,! Now there's going to be a cute little baby Irken running around!" She said happily. I

nodded. That was one of the reason's we don't hang out with her. She's an optimist. A very loud happy

optimist. "I'll babysit when it's born!" She offered. My Irk, I could kill a man and she'd be all happy.

"We don't plan to leave it alone very long." I lied. We'd have to. To keep up appearances at school.

"And even if we do, Lea's got it taken care of." I said nodding. Lea shot up apparently not concerned

with her arm anymore. "Ah, no! That's one of those ways to get on my bad side! I am not a babysitter!"

Lea hissed. "Yes you are." I hissed. She glared. "You're lucky I'm on vacation from being evil or else."

She coughed. "You'd be dead meat." She hissed apparently imitating someone. "Wait-How long do

Irkens carry babies?" Helena asked confused. I shrugged. "Irkens aren't even supposed to have smeets!

We haven't been able to for centuries!" I told her. She nodded. "So do you know anything about the

subject then?" She asked. "Nothing more than the fact that we're mammals." I said shrugging.

"Really? I always thought you were an insect, what with the Pak legs, like a spider, and antennae."

She said surprised. "I use the word mammal very loosely. We had live young. No fur, or hair, or other

things." I said curling my antennae. "Ah." She said. "Ahem. Ignoring the fact that you ignore the

empire, you have a call." Computer announced. Zim and GIR ran in. "A call from the Empire?" We

all asked. "I told them you guys were busy, if it changes anything they say it's urgent." Computer

continued. Zim and I glanced at each other. I took my disguise off, and Mimi struggled with hers.

"Answer it." Zim ordered. Lea stared. "Okay we've been put through." The guy shouted behind him.

We rolled our eyes. "Exile Tak? Exile Zim?" He asked. "Yes?" We both hissed. "Kri Tisvana wishes

you to meet her on the Massive, it's a matter of urgency." He said boredly. "We're kind of preoccupied."

I answered. "If she didn't say you were heroes, you'd be in huge trouble, but no isn't an answer." He

hissed and teleported all of us. We stared. Helena stretched. "Hey guys wassup?" She asked relaxed.

"Remember me?" She asked pulling out her gun. "It's the one with a gun!" Someone shouted and

Helena laughed. Zim and I glared at her. "It is a wonderful thing to be far superior of an Empire"

Helena commented. "Tisvana would like to speak to you now. Alone." He hissed to Helena. "Do you

want a drive by shoot out?" She asked. He shuddered. "All of you, without us." He said quickly. She

nodded. Zim and I walked in slowly side by side. "Tisvana?" We called into a room. She came over

quickly. "Uncle Zim! Aunt Tak!" She greeted. Ah yes, the fact that I actually was her Aunt now was

a little discerning. "Was this a social visit?" I hissed. Helena got her gun. "Irk! Helena!" I hissed. "I

wish it were. Quinn's escaped." Tisvana said worried. "She-but-but-I SHOT HER!" Zim stuttered.

Tisvana nodded. "I know, but she survived. And escaped would you be willing to come back?" She

asked. Zim and I had a long thing of stuttering and other explanations. "Guys! It's not like if you get

hurt someone else dies!" Tisvana laughed. I paused and glared. There was one thing I hated about

Tisvana. No wasn't an answer, and she was very cocky. "Well if you must know that _IS _the case" I

hissed. She stared confused. "How?" She asked. I wanted to hit her and yell Bitch, but I must respect

her. Like everyone else. "Thei Glurghing smeet" I said in Irken tongue. Tisvana blinked. "Okay... I

see the reason there. Well fine." Tisvana said confused. "I'm not going to ask how, but...Um... I'm still

indebted to you guys so...You!" She hissed pointing at Bob. "Before they leave, give them all the

information stored in the smeeteries. From over 100 years ago." Tisvana ordered. "Is this a

promotion?" he asked. She nodded. "Thank you." We both said and started to walk out. "See you!"

Helena said goodbye and we walked out.

"Be careful."

**Quinn takes Control of the Empire**

**Quinn**

I watched them leave. When they were far away, I walked in. "It's Quinn!" A guard shouted. I glared

at him, and he dropped dead as a doornail. They all panicked. "Call someone! The Virkens! The-" I

laughed and blew up the communication. "No please!" They begged. "Hally." I hissed she ran over

and killed all of them with a touch. It makes sense her hand is a knife after all. Keltic stood in front of

me with a gun. "There you are bitch." She hissed. I laughed and glared. She stood glaring. "You're

strong." I hissed. "The strongest. When I joined the Elites I pledged my life to the leaders of Irk, I hate

Tisvana, but I am to protect her. I am a veteran." She hissed. I threw back my head. "Take your shot,

see what it does." I laughed. She pulled the trigger and the gun blew up. "You think because you saved

the Tallest and Zim in the Meekrob war that you're special? You're no stronger, except you don't seem

to die." I hissed. Hally tried stabbing her, it drew blood, but she pulled out her own weapon and

blocked Hally. "Very good, you get to survive" I hissed. She glared. "Go on. Get. Before I change my

mind." She nodded and ran off. I laughed. I stared at Hally. "Mistress, the gems on my suit seem to

have some sort of connection to this place." She told me. I glared. Tisvana still had Mal. "Open the

door." I hissed. She saluted and beat the door open. I heard a shriek. "Tisvana, old friend. I'm back." I

hissed. She was sitting in her chair. My smile seemed to leak blood. She stared. "I've come for my

Empire!" I hissed. Tisvana glared. "I'll die before you get the lead." She hissed. "That can be arranged

Hally!" I hissed. "You fixed her!" Tisvana stuttered. "Hally...You have Mal's gems" Tisvana said sadly.

Hally blinked and turned around accusative. "What's she talking about Mistress? Who's Mal?" Hally

asked. "2 years ago, you murdered your best friend, and killed yourself, she approved it. But I saved

you. Or tried, then I found a way to fix you." I lied. Hally glared. "Hally that's not true. Quinn forced

you to kill Mal. But Mal forgave you, and told you to save me and protect the Empire. You knew it

was sad about Mal, so you got her gems and shot yourself." Tisvana said pleading. Hally gasped. "You

saw that?" She asked for a second in her old voice. She shook it off. "Mistress I don't believe her." She

said confused. I raised my eye. "You two were best friends, and then the fire on Vort, you thought she

died. So Quinn took you and trained you to be evil. Hally don't repeat history." Tisvana begged. "Mal.

I remember her. Good person. But she never got assigned! She burned in a fire! You're lying!" She

screamed and attacked Tisvana. I grabbed her pinching her so hard her blue blood started bleeding.

"Irkens deserve better than you Quinn." She hissed. I threw her against a wall, breaking her horns.

"Irkens deserve NOTHING"

**Narrator**

It was horrible, Tisvana was broken. The Irken empire would surely cripple under Quinn's rule. And

Zim and Tak were in the dark. And it is my inconvenience to say this is where the story ends. This is

as far as I have gotten, and I have no right to write the future, this is as far as my Narration goes.

From now on you will address me as Hally.

_So that's the end of the Narration. Not the Story. Not Narration actually, she'll still narrate, but it'll_

_be Present tense. Yes Hally is narrating. She obviously isn't very happy._


	10. Bridge Chapter

_Okay next Chapter of I Dream of Freedom: Pursuit of Happiness. The next chapter Lon's born so_

_since it's been 5 weeks in the story this is...Week 4? Either way this chapter's a little boring except for_

_the parts with Hally (Narrator) or Keltic. How did I make Keltic a sticking character?_

**Concerning the Smeet**

**Narrator (Hally)**

So it was the fourth week for Tak, She'd starting wearing her disguise around so that it made her

look a little thinner. An issue had been pressing her since Skool started the day after Christmas, how

would they raise it? Like a human or Irken? And as for Irk, Everything was fine. Well before Quinn

ruled. I have this nagging feeling that something happened before I remember. Like Back then it was

good and fine. No Troubles no Worries. But then she came and set this nightmare upon our souls, All

we wanted was Freedom. We had that and happiness, but it all crashed down that day. I don't know

why though, it's just nagging.

**Tak**

I lied down on the couch in thought. Mimi was by me talking to GIR. Rolling over I looked at them.

I wanted to say something, but as of this moment I hold more angst than a hormonal teenage girl. Lea

was at Skool with Zim, except she had a disguise of Middle Skool so she could fit in better. "Mimi? I

need your opinion." I said quietly to my SIR unit. My voice was hoarse for no real reason, my Pak

was probably non-fatally malfunctioning. "Yes Mistress?" Mimi asked turning to me. "I've been

wondering this, to raise the smeet like a human or Irken?" I asked Mimi cocked her head confused.

"Well do you ever plan to go to Irk? Because if you don't then like a human. It wouldn't take being

an alien it's best it never knows." Mimi said. I nodded. "What do you think it is?" I asked bored now.

I've been wanting to talk all week, but I've been up to my neck in how to take care of the thing. And

I'm not sure but I think Zim's hiding from me. Because he's been starting fights with Dib. Whiner.

Mimi thought for a second. "You know I kind of hope it's a male, because then when it gets old

enough to do the whole awesome Irken thing you guys do when you become snobbish, it will at least

have self respect." Mimi said shrugging. "I kind of think it's male as well." I said sighing. "Zim

probably thinks it's a female." I added. "You feel like killing him for no reason?" Mimi asked. I

nodded. That's all I've been feeling this week. And Nausea. My vomiting stopped, but not the horrid

nausea. I'm sure Computer never wants to see anything sick again. "Eh, you guys KNOW I can check

right? You know, since you gave me enough Smeetery information to build a Pak, and anything else

right?" Computer said annoyingly. "We'd rather not know." I told computer. "Well whenever tomorrow,

or when you have to HAVE the thing I think you might want to know what to cuss it out as Bitch or

Jackass" Computer said annoyed. I raised an eye. "Why would I do that?" I asked. "Well I'd take this

time to explain that it feels like your lower lip being pulled to the back of your neck and then RIPPING

OFF, but maybe you can just wait to have the smeet and break all the windows in the base." Computer

commented vaguely. I shuddered. "Computer you worry me." I hissed. The computer made an annoyed

sigh and shut up. "I think it's 2:00 Let's prepare to attack Zim."

" Okay"

**Keltic**

Panting for air I found a working ship off the Massive, I had been stuck here for weeks. It was

falling apart. "This place has finally lost it's pink glow." As my mother would say. Another thing. I

Actually had a mother, Quinn who can read minds will figure this out sometime. I was a natural born.

No I was a Virken, not one of the Original five born in labs, but one of the victims of them injecting a

poor unsuspecting Irken. I gasped. Didn't Zim and Tak? Irk, that was part of Quinn's plan! To Distract

Zim and Tak so she can rule the universe! She's evil! And that poor smeet! When she realizes it's actual

power she'll try to kill it! I've got to find Zim and Tak before she does! But first I have to find a way to

stall her. "Let's see if I am crazy" I muttered, I was considered crazy for sorcery. In all truth it was my

Virken powers doing the work, but unlike Tisvana who was put into a zoo after birth and had time to

work on hers, or Quinn who used drugs to advance, Chanting helped me focus on my dangerous

unstable powers. I hated it that they were as powerful as Quinn's though. That's why she can't kill me.

"Guagey May Kriitians Wyoke Qek." I muttered in Irken, and the ship rocked. I heard a booming

sound, the sweet sound of stuff being turned into projectiles. So Sorrowfully I got into the escape pod

and it blasted me. I pulled out a picture of Nik. "Why did you have to be so stupid? You could have

survived and avoided all of this! Stupid, stupid, STUPID, Irken!" I cried into it. "Because of you even

if I convince the 'heroes' to help, we're all doomed. I don't even have a SIR unit." I cried. I turned

around to the controls, and a MIR unit sat there, with a huge hole in it's head. "Doomed? No SIR unit?

Better you can have a MIR unit. The last in the universe." She said. "Who-You have a hole! How did

you survive being discharged?" I asked astonished. " Well to answer your first question, I am Mal.

Tisvana's MIR unit. I don't know, I just woke up." Mal said looking away. "I remember you! You nearly

cut my arm off with a scalpel! And you're Quinn's BKR units best friend!" I stuttered. "Hally. She has

no clue who I am. Quinn erased her memory, but she has my jewels." Mal informed. I nodded. So the

BKR unit had a friend. "How do I know you aren't a spy?" I hissed "Ask Zim He'll vouch for me. Or

GIR, but ask Zim. GIR just likes me because I look like him in a dress." She said shrugging. "Why

not Tak? The smart one?" I hissed. "Because I didn't save her life, so they could escape, tell Mistress

of Quinn, and end in me dying so that we could WIN that battle for the Massive" Mal listed. "Why did

you not save her?" I asked. "In all respect this is my fault." She said sighing. I raised a laser. "How?"

I hissed. "I'm the reason they fell in love, I fueled their friendship, and she kissed him so he wouldn't

kill himself. I betrayed Tisvana so I could protect her." Mal said. I lowered my laser. "My Irk. I have

the Kriis MIR unit." I said under my breath. "There is a way to stop Quinn, but....You won't like it. I

don't" Mal said sadly. "How? Anything!" I said shaking her. "It's a dangerous shuffle, but she needs to

get the smeet. If it really is technically hers, she won't hurt it. It's instinct. There's still the invisible line

connected to her. But it's impossible, because 1. Zim and Tak wouldn't ever believe it's Quinn's, 2. That

would involve kidnapping ALL of them. Including Helena. Because then Zim and Tak would be after

us like angry wolves and not think twice about killing us. Not twice. Even if we do save the Empire."

Mal said sadly. "I wouldn't risk a smeet's life!" I hissed. "I told you! I didn't like it! But it IS the only

way, that or suicide which Mistress is highly against." Mal said. "Mistress? I thought you said-" "I

know my Mistress is Tisvana. I'm talking about the drugs! Quinn's an Addie! Quinn only takes doses.

But if we wanted to indirectly end this we lace it. She'll die, but....Mistress wouldn't agree to help us."

Mal explained. I sighed. "How about we guard the smeet." I suggested. "There's a snowballs chance in

Hell that Tak and Zim would leave that smeet alone, they'll have a babysitter, a CIV unit, hell I think

they might find another Irken who's a murderer to watch the thing." Mal laughed. "Why?" I asked.

"GIR" Mal said as if it was obvious. She noticed my picture of Nik. "Did she kill him?" Mal asked. I

nodded. "You're a Virken aren't you?" She asked after that. I nodded again. "Of the time I spent being

dead I found out something horrible. She killed everyone I knew. All SIR, CIV, BKR, and MIR units."

Mal said sadly. Horrible. "How far away is Earth?" I asked. "Years away. The Massive moved away

when the Tallest ruled. The only reason in the Fight for the Massive they got here so fast, is because

Tak actually had a teleporter locked on to coordinates. So they actually teleported the ship and that's

how Quinn didn't hear them." Mal explained. "Shit, that means the smeet's doomed." I muttered. 'No,

Zim and Tak will let that thing out of their sight like a snowball's chance in Hell.' I thought.

"Fine a Three year journey it is."

**Tak**

"Come on Zim!" I hissed. "No! It will not be raised like those filthy, disgusting, HORRIBLE,

worms!" Zim argued. "But we're never going back to Irk! And if it's ANYTHING like you, it's better

to blend in from the start." I argued back. "Anything like me? What does that mean! I blend in fine!"

He hissed offended. "Zim I don't care what you think about this, I'm right! It should be raised like a

human!" I hissed. He rolled his eyes. "Okay then Tak. Since you've come to this conclusion HOW do

you raise it like a human?" He asked. "You know! Well, uh...Let's see...Skool! And er...All that other

stuff." I said thinking. "Skool. Yeah that makes sense. And if it's ANYTHING like me, it'll have a hard

time working the hologram you insist we all wear. Except GIR" Zim hissed. "It won't know it's Irken

Zim, once we see it do Anything sentient we give it a hologram!" I explained. "Tak, it'll freak out when

it looks down and it has different clothes, run to a mirror and freak out that it's skin's green." Zim

hissed. "It won't do that!" I hissed. "You're right it'll run to us screaming about being a horrible alien"

Zim hissed. I opened my mouth for another argument, but Zim actually was winning this. "But it's

growing up here on Earth, I don't think we should make it feel....Alienated." I said stopping. "Exactly!

Alienated! Irk! Tak. If it's ANYTHING like you it'll use those type of words. It annoys the crud out

of me. " He hissed. I grinned if he was turning this into a battle of feeling discriminated that meant I

turned the tables. "It'll be easier if it THINKS it's human then it'll act like that in public." I said

convincingly. "Fine! Raise it like a human, and that is?" He asked trying to turn this. "Feeding it! Eh...

Okay! Since you're so KNOWLEDGABLE about Irkens? How do you raise it like an Irken?" I asked.

He pointed a finger at me. "You win this round Tak." He hissed. "Zim I win Every round." I told him.

He glared away arrogantly and I rolled my eyes. "Old habits die hard eh Zim?" I asked breaking the

silence. "Yeah sure whatever" He said losing interest in the conversation. "I'm taking that as a yes." I

said rolling my eyes. I have no clue how hard it is for him not to break down and get into an argument

with me like it was when I first moved in, but for me it was murder. He is just so...FUN! Fun to argue

with! But now since we try not to argue, it's been boring.

"Fine Zim"

**Narrator**

Tak walked off arrogantly because they had nothing left to talk about, and Zim had lost interest in

the conversation, Everything had calmed down on Irk, except for the waiting on hands and feet for

Quinn. But at the smeet's birth it would all change. Because a lady like Quinn isn't kept in the dark for

long. And Doesn't like being kept in the dark. Quinn's nerves were easy right now, since she's gotten

power. It's like trying to hit a piñata in the dark. Because if there isn't one, whatever you hit isn't

going to be happy. And Quinn is one of those things in the dark that won't be happy.

_Yes I know all stories were suspended I just want to get past Lon's birth right now. Don't get my_

_piñata thing?Well señor or señorita it's just a saying. I've gone happy with the tilde key. Alt-6-7-6._

_I like it._


	11. The Birth of a Smeet

_Yeah so this is Lon's Birth Chapter DON'T READ IF YOU'VE HAD KIDS BEFORE OR ARE_

_VERY TERRIFIED OF WRITTEN SCREAMING. I'm not sure it's accurate because I've never had_

_kids before, but For those who have, good job on surviving that pain and bringing life into the world._

_But I am not sure it's accurate and hopefully I will never have to find out how accurate it is._

**The Birth of a Smeet (DON'T READ IF YOU'VE HAD KIDS BEFORE. BECAUSE I**

**HAVEN'T)**

**Narrator**

Of course another uneventful week passed. And Yet it seemed as though I'd never find anything to

do again, until today, when an event that Most likely would eventually send me, Quinn, Sumera, and

Anyone else who I know their name into a chase. A chase for a smeet. It started at 7:00, Lea was

playing Hookie and staying at the base, because she hated Skool. Tak was there because the smeet, was

actually a week late. It was Friday, and to her it felt like Monday.

**Tak (DON'T READ IF YOU'VE HAD KIDS I'M NOT JOKING)**

I lied down on the couch more tired than usual, of course I think little of it. "Your life is boring I

want to go back to Devastis" Lea complained bored. I rolled my eyes wincing from the fact that the

smeet had been kick happy ever since it realized 'Hey! I have limbs! I'ma beat everything up!' Only

this time it hurt. Not much, but enough for me to lie down in discomfort, it hurt more every time

though. "Then GO back." I hissed. "Moody? I'm not going back! Besides then I wouldn't be able to

watch something impossible happen!" Lea said making a joke. "Hey! I don't like you calling it

impossible I've been carrying this thing for 5 weeks. It's not impossible, just unpleasant" I snapped

wincing. "Are you okay you've been wincing like every 20 minutes." Lea asked walking towards me.

"It's just the smeet. It thinks it's a kung fu master or something" I hissed dismissing it. Lea cocked her

head. "You know, I kind of doubt that." She sighed. " It's nothing okay?" I hissed. "You said that when

you were vomiting 5 weeks ago! If anything happens to the smeet who do you think Zim will blame?

Me or You? The girlfriend or the Homicidal Maniac?" Lea hissed. "Fine, but just to show you it's

nothing, Computer!" I hissed wincing. "What?" It asked annoyed. "Scan me." I hissed. "Hey, wait Tak

what if it's trying to come out?" Lea asked popping up. "According to computer that hurts a lot more"

I said. "Everything winds up Tak it looks like it hurts more every time you wince" Lea said. I winced.

"Okay fine it hurts a lot. But I'm trained to have a high tolerance of pain. Not like what computer

said." I hissed. Lea rolled her eyes. "Mimi go to Skool and get Zim, kidnap him if you have to, maybe

whack him, bag him, and drag him if you want to." Lea ordered. "Can I hurt him for resistance?" Mimi

asked. "His girlfriends having his smeet! You think He'll...Okay fine." Lea said to Mimi. Mimi smiled

and ran off. "Mini M you too." Lea ordered. Mini Mi meowed, licked my hand and ran off

understanding. I winced again glaring at computer. I lied back down on the couch hoping the pain will

stop. "So you done with the scan yet computer?" I hissed. "Mmyep I was waiting for you to ask. Yeah

the uh smeet's trying to get out." Computer answered in a monotone, but sounding amused. "So you

going to take me to the med bay or will this couch be stained green by the end of the day?" I hissed

wincing and whimpering a little. "Fine." Computer sighed. The couch slowly lowered down into the

med bay and Lea jumped down onto the platform. "You know what Tak? This is the second time that

a non-invader's been right about stuff an Invader should have been smart enough to infer." Lea laughed.

"If you don't shut up the only blood in the med lab will be yours." I hissed grabbing her arm. Lea  
pulled away quickly and laughed nervously. "So how much does that hurt, to an invader with High

pain tolerance?" She asked. "A lot. Kind of starting the 'Ripping lower lip off after stretching to back

of neck' point" I hissed wincing and yelping. "WHERE THE HELL IS MIMI?!"

**Meanwhile**

"But you have to let us in!" I begged to the principal. "Sorry no pets allowed and you have to wait till

4:00 to see your owners." He boomed. "DAMN YOU AMERICAN EDUCATION SYSTEM!"

**Back to Tak**

I was beginning to feel limpish as my torso down felt like it was being ripped open every time the

thing did something. I think Computer referred to me having contractions or something. Lea was out

trying to read a murder novel, as I was on my third chair ruining. Breaking the leg is hard. And if

someone doesn't stop ignoring me, their leg is next. The next contraction felt like Hell. "DAMN YOU

ZIM!" I screamed. "Oh look there's the first window broken." Computer sarcastically complained.

"You shut the Hell up! You aren't the one having to have something Ripped out of you! No Something

That's MOVING ripped out of you!" I screamed as another wave of pain caused me to start to scream

but catching myself, nearly cutting my tongue off in the process. " Boy I love being normal!" Lea

said sarcastically. "How much does that hurt anyway?" She asked. I smiled. "Come here I'll tell you."

I hissed. She walked over nervously. I grabbed her arm as a wave of pain his causing her to fall on the

floor in agony. I just used her like a lightning rod, and it was fun. "My arm smashing, millions pieces."

she said After her yelping, crying, and whining stopped. "Thank Irk I have a good tolerance" I said

quietly at Lea. But then again it hurt a lot and I'm strong, so instead of squeezing as much as it hurt, I

just did as strong as I can and ended up breaking her arm. I almost felt sorry for her when a far more

painful wave hit. "Computer when the Hell is this thing coming out?!" I yelled to the near deaf

computer. "When I say you can start pushing." Computer sighed. "Start what?!" I asked my voice

getting hoarse again. "Listening to what your body wants to do, not what YOU want to do. You might

have started doing it, and caught yourself." Computer explained, while I yelped from the contractions.

"And when can I start?" I hissed. My muscles were weak and I was tired, and in so much

unimaginable pain, that for these humans that don't have pain tolerance, I felt truly deeply sorry for

them. "Eh, I'd say maybe now, just do it on every contraction or every other.." Computer trailed off, as

I let my body do the work. It hurt MORE than the thing just staying inside of me! I yelped as I tried

pushing. "I swear after I can feel my legs after this is all over I'm killing Zim! Where's Mimi anyway!

I want to use HIM as a lightning rod!" I screamed. "Peh, you just want to hold his hand." Lea hissed

wrapping up her arms in splints with gauze. "No I want to BREAK it." I hissed pushing again and of

course screaming in pain. I could not do this till 2:00 or 4:00 let alone all day. I'm not even sure what

time it is! "Lea? What time is it?" I pleaded tired. Lea looked at a clock. " 10:00 you've been doing this

for 4 hours." I yelped as a much more Painful contraction hit, and I pushed hard. Okay yelp or scream

was an understatement. I painfully cried breaking another chair. "Computer is it nearly over?" I hissed.

"I don't know it takes like half an hour to do one scan, especially one like this. Get Lea to check"

Computer said bored. "No! I will not! I'm hemophobic!" Lea said looking away. "But you kill people!

How can a homicidal Maniac be afraid of blood?!" I hissed pushing again. "Easy! You stab em, and

run!" Lea argued. "Lea! Come on!" I pleaded pushing. "I am not a nurse or midwife! I refuse!" Lea

argued. "You WANT to lose usage of the other arm? Don't just sit there and read your gay Murder

Novels! Stop being a bitch!" I hissed. Lea rolled her eyes. "I'm going to see something come out of you

covered in Green blood." Lea stated. "This sucks! Tak like I said weeks ago You're an ass!" Lea hissed.

"Lea." I hissed pushing. She slowly procrastinated her way over here. She looked under a blanket

that was covering me while I pushed. "You owe me SO much for this!" Lea hissed. "Shelter, Food,

and friendship is all I'm offering!" I hissed. "Fine! If it means keeping a place to stay then I'm going to

look." Lea hissed back, so she gave a quick look and stared away. "Noon. One I'm going to tell

Computer to get a towel and take care of eh..." Lea looked again. I did note it only had an after wave

of pain, instead of contractions. "Him?" I asked. Lea shook her head. "No Her. Then I'm getting a

bucket, throwing up from the blood, and get Zim." Lea said quickly running for a bucket. "Female? I

was sure..." I said trailing off. "I'll be back, I'm going to scare Zim with my broken arm." Lea said and

ran out. Computer of course cleaned her up and gave her to me in a tiny towel, maybe napkin. I was

too out of it to tell, but all I can tell is she's tiny. Small enough for me to hold with half the length of my

arm, and my arm is not the longest arm. Her antennae were uncurled, which made me wonder how Lea

assumed it was a she. Well there was the eyelashes. Using my weak finger I lightly curled her antennae.

She struggled a little, but then you could tell clearly it was a female. She opened her eyes and they

were a glowing Infra Red. Almost the same as Zim's. "So you're exactly like Zim eh? Look nothing like

me. Except your eyelashes. Yeah I'm going to brag you off. 'She has my eyelashes'" I joked when she

grabbed my finger. I noticed she had very tiny nearly non-exsistant hands. She pulled my glove off

with her one tooth and chewed on it. "Hey, no chewing on clothes. Well next time I call GIR a smeet

I'll have a point of reference." I said pulling my glove from her. She stuck her tongue out at me and

started trying to crawl away. Of course she is Irken, she's able to be born strong enough to use all her

limbs. "Hey get back here" I sighed grabbing her. I was too tired to act like myself, although when Zim

gets here He'll get a good punch from me. Won't talk for weeks. She stared up at me as if she were

gawking at my thoughts. "Fine I'll let Zim hold you, give you back THEN punch him" I joked, I

doubted she understood me anyway, I'm getting too used to Mini M. She started trying to crawl away

again, and I grabbed her. "Hey stop that. You're a hyper smeet." I told her. Yawning she nestled up on

me resembling a kitten. "Speaking of cats. Where's Mimi?" I asked.

**Meanwhile Again**

**Lea**

I walked up and saw Mimi. "Dammit! I told you it's urgent!" She yelled. "And I told YOU no pets!"

He argued. "Hey I'm here to get my big brother, Mom just had a baby, and she wants him to see his

baby sister." I lied. "Oh how cute! Come on in!" The Principal said welcoming me. "Oh and the cats

need to come too." I said and he let them in too. "Nice lie, so it was a female?" Mimi asked. I nodded.

"Everyone of you is an ass leaving me to be the midwife" I hissed. I came up to Mr. Illinois class, Mrs.

Robertson was there so Zim will be grateful. "Hi-Why is there a middle-schooler here?" Mrs.

Robertson asked. "Oh I came to get my Big Brother Zim, Mom wants us home right away." I lied

glancing at Zim. "Why?" Mrs. Robertson. "She won't tell me, but it's urgent. Family crisis" I added.

She looked at Zim. "Okay then go ahead." She said shooing Zim, who was out of that class faster

than a starving blumbee. He stopped outside the Skool so I caught up with him. "Thanks Lea that

means a lot you came to save me." He said I nodded. "Yeah since 7 Mimi was out here cussing out

Principal Softie out here." I told him. He stared. So just as a warning I punched his arm. "Never leave

me at the base again with Tak! She broke my arm!" I hissed. "Why?" Zim asked. "She just had your

smeet that's why! I said the wrong thing and she crushes it with a grip of her hand! I had to do hand

surgery for an hour!" I hissed. "Wait she had the smeet?" He asked. "Yes! And used me as a midwife,

by the way it's a female smeet cutest little thing I ever saw and congrats." I said quickly. He blinked.

"She's going to kill me when I get back to the base." He said. "Dude she can barely move. Apparently

you made her do something that felt like being awake and having ALL your organs taken out through

your ass." I hissed. He sighed. "In my will I leave GIR to Dib, he's his problem now." Zim said quietly

joking trying to make his death seem farther away. "So did Tak name her?" Zim asked. "No, I don't

think so, I threw up and left before she had a chance." I explained. We looked up at the base. "Zim, a

murder is about to happen, I'm going to take the Little smeet and run so she doesn't see her father get

murdered." I joked. He glared at me, oh right, that IS the most probable thing that will happen.

**Back to Tak AGAIN**

I heard Zim use the elevator to come down. Holding the little female, who was struggling to try to

get to the elevator, I turned. GIR had already nearly killed her once, by playing with her by water he

had played with, So I eyed Zim as he came down. I had use of my arms again. "So how did Lea get

you out?" I asked. "I told the principal that our 'Mom' as in you had a 'baby' as in her, and that she

wanted my 'brother' as in him to come here" Lea explained. "Yeah you told him he was missing the

birth of our daughter!" I hissed his direction. "I was being held hostage by Mrs. Robertson!" He said.

"Yeah and the Principal wouldn't let me in." Mimi added in Zim's defense. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"So what's she look like?" Zim asked. "Look in a mirror and curl your antennae" I told him. "Really?

Nothing like you?" Zim asked. "Well the eyelashes." I said. "Wait! Doesn't she need a pak?!" We

asked thinking about it. "Eh, no. She doesn't. She's been alive for 5 weeks if you haven't noticed, she

doesn't need a Pak" Computer answered. "So are you guys going to name her or what? We're going to

call her She?" Lea asked sarcastically. "Eh...." I said trailing off. "Lulu?" I asked. "It sounds

too..human" Zim commented. "Zanna?" He suggested, but Lea had him at the wall with a knife to his

throat. "Zanna is my worst enemy." She hissed dropping Zim. "Zon?" Lea asked. "Hey! 1, this is _Our_

smeet 2, It's a girl Lea!" I hissed. "Well excuse me! Zon's a pretty name to me!" She said offended.

"It's your middle name isn't it? Lisa Zon?" I asked. She nodded. "Sad." Zim coughed. "Leyla?" I asked

Lea stared. "It's okay...But Irk! Were you born in Hawaii? Come up with other names!" Lea said

sarcastically. Zim picked up the smeet when we weren't looking. "Lon? It's perfectly fine to me. Not

weird not to blend in or too human." Zim said. "Lon...." I said thinking. "It's good, okay you're Lon."

I said grabbing her away from Zim. She looked at me and then Zim. She reached for him, and he

picked her up. Or down. Whichever we're short. They both stuck their tongues out at me, and all I

could do was roll my eyes. "Nothing at all like me." I muttered. Lea walked over and looked at Lon

and at Zim. "Dang! She even has the same skin tone!" Lea exclaimed. "That's scary." I said. "Yeah

you won't have to do much Tak, I can tell that Lon, is going to be just like Zim, arrogant, ignorant, and

have an ego bigger than Dib's head" Lea said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. It was probably true

though. "Hi guys! We stalked you home!" Zim and I jumped as we heard a nasally voice come down.

Helena. Luckily I caught Lon so that nothing horrible happens on her first day of life. "We?" Zim

hissed. "Dib came too, he's outside. So I overheard Tak had the..." Helena stopped and ran over

looking at Lon. "My gosh she is a clone of you Zim. An adorable girl clone of you." Helena said.

"Hi I'm Helena!" She cooed. I stared, and decided to see if I could stand now that I have feeling to

my legs again. I mean all Irkens make fast recoveries. My legs surprisingly felt better than ever, and

now I feel sorry for humans who have to wait a month to use their legs. "Hewenya!" Lon repeated.

Zim and I looked at each other. We'll have to make a hologram fast. "Aw that's adorable! She said my

name and she's only..." Helena asked. "1 hour old" I told her. "Wow Irkens grow fast how long till she

speaks in sentences and flies ships?" Helena asked. "No you're saying it wrong Helena how long till

she acts like Zim and speaks one liners and Crashes ships?" I joked. Zim glared a little, but not real

seriously because he knew one wrong line sent him to his grave. And Dib walks down and Zim and I

get huddled in defensive positions. We don't like him around us, and definitely not around our smeet.

"Guys he said he was sorry!" Helena said. "What's that?" Dib asked. I almost laughed he's been left

in the dark for almost 3 months. "Tak and Zim had a smeet. Her name is Lon." Helena said happily.

"Really? Can I see?" Dib asked. Reluctantly we let him look at Lon. "My Irk she is a mini Zim" He

said astonished. "Yes we established that." I hissed. "Hey say my name, I'm Dib." He introduced. "She

won't say it. She has Zim's personality." I said rolling my eyes. "Dib Shoe!" She laughed clapping. Dib

glared at Zim. "You told her to say that didn't you?" He said angrily. "Actually no, I have never seen

you as a shoe, but now I am because that is amusing" Zim said laughing. Helena even laughed a little

and that was her boyfriend being called a shoe. "I like how she's saying our names first." Dib replied

smugly. "No....She was asking for Zim all the time while Lea was gone." I hissed. "That's not even

fair anymore!" Dib hissed. "I think it's adorable Dib." Helena said. I nodded. "She learns fast! Wow,

I'm actually a little scared." Helena said shocked. Lon yawned on Zim. I stared at Lea noticing

something I could work out. "Lea hologram" I hissed. She gave me the necklace, and I fastened it

around Lon's small neck. She looked around and down at herself. The hologram had changed on her.

But as much as it looked like a Dirty Blonde headed toddler it still had Zim's disguises eyes. " She is

nothing like you." Zim said slowly. "I noticed." I added.

**Narrator**

And with that was one of the most important things to them to happen, well for us...An alarm went

off in Quinn's head almost that the smeet was _Still _Virken. She would have to be killed, but good for

her I didn't tell Quinn about Lon's birth, I re-programmed it to look like nothing happened. So it would

keep the smeet from death, but I'm still asking myself this.

Why am I betraying my Mistress for the sake of the Enemy?

_Yeah so for those Who've had kids and despite my warnings still read this, I'VE NEVER HAD_

_THEM. So don't criticize me on my inaccuracy But for those who like this chapter R&R,_


	12. The Climax

_Yay another time lapse! A Much larger time lapse though, a 3 year time lapse, so this story moves_

_The action picks up more._

**3 years After Lon's birth**

**Narrator**

So 3 years passed, every year I watched the smeet grow and felt like it's godmother. Watching over

it without it knowing. Er...Lon grow that is. I recognized almost immediately after it spoke sentences

that, it knew who it's mother was. And that wasn't Tak. It hurt me to see the smeet grow and show

almost no connection to her 'mother' except that it loved her. She also seemed to be a mind reader, and

have SOMETHING that was of Virken origin. I can't talk while watching her, she hears me. She can

hear my thoughts. Lon though grew up like Tak said she would, like a human. Lon had no clue of her

Irken origin. She thought she was a ten year old Dirty Blonde human. But she couldn't work her

disguise. So no Skool. She existed, but also didn't. Her only friend besides Zim was Kiatu a CIV unit.

**Lon**

I watched Mom and Dad leave again, grinning at Lea my babysitter I ran to the kitchen and as she

read her cheap gay murder novel I got a bucket and poured water in it. She finds it annoying I play

with the stuff, but it's fun to me. Ever since she called me an annoying brat I've done that. Kiatu

followed me. "Lon!" Kiatu hissed. "Shush! Kiatu Lea can't know that Daddy made a talking gerbil!

They'll call him twisted!" I whispered. "Oh believe me no she won't" Kiatu said rolling his eyes. I

grabbed my bucket full of water and ran to Lea. And just to annoy her I threw some on her book and

on her hair. "Bitch" She said in her book. "You cussed! I'm telling Daddy!" I yelled. "What? I didn't-

wait you're doing your weird Mind reading thing" Lea said shaking it off. I stuck my tongue out.

"Where's The Dib-shoe? He's fun to mess with!" I laughed. "Cute little laugh for a midget." Lea

said rubbing my hair. "Hey stop!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes. "Midget" Lea said rubbing my hair

more. Angry I bit her. She took her hand back. "She bit me!"She yelled astonished. "Yeah and I scratch

too!" I yelled. " Maybe she really is Irken." Lea said with her mouth closed. "What's Irken?" I asked.

"Eh, nothing." Lea said. "Crap she can read minds." Lea thought. "I can read minds?" I asked. "Either

that or telepathy." Lea said. "Okay! Lea can Kiatu and I go see our new neighbors?" I asked. Lea

glared. "We have new neighbors?" She thought. "Yeah! They're Indians!" I said. "I'll believe that as

soon as I believe Dana didn't screw John." Lea thought. "Ack! I did NOT need to hear that!" I yelled

clamping my ears. "Oh I'm sorry did the midget not like my book? Well here you can read it." Lea

said handing it to me. "I don't want to read your FILTHY pages full of..." I started, I took the book from

her and looked a little. "PORNO!" I hissed. "There isn't any-" "LIES! I SAW IT!" I hissed. "You know

I'd be more afraid of you if you weren't a midget." Lea said. "Show me it." Lea said giving me the

book. "Right here! This...STD they speak of! That is Obviously Porno!" I yelled rejoiced. "You have

no clue what that is do you?" Lea asked. "Severed Time Destruction? I don't know! I'm 10!" I yelled.

"But It's obviously EVIL!" I yelled poking her. "Well you're right on that." Lea said shrugging. "I'm

going to see our neighbors with or without you! Come Kiatu!" I yelled. " Be back before 2 or it's both

our heads." Lea said, and I ran out. Kiatu followed. "Wait! Lon!" I heard Mimi call. I paused. "Oh

come on! Please!" I begged Mimi. "Your mother forbid you to go outside." Mimi explained. "And? I

don't get why Mom's so worried! She's never home." I glared away. "Which is why she doesn't want

you out." Mimi said. "I want to go to Skool like everyone else! Have friends! I mean I breathe air too!

I have Red blood, hair, and pupils! I'm human! So I'm going out!" I argued. "Fine, but don't leave this

neighborhood, if you do it'll be a race to see who gets you, the police, an evil guy, or your father. Only

the last one makes us all suffer to which you take after." Mimi said. "I promise Mimi" I lied. She glared

"Okay then, Kiatu, watch her and watch her well. Unfortunately half your parts are GIR's so I don't

want your dysfunctions getting us ALL killed" Mimi glared. "Okay 'mom'" Kiatu sarcastically replied.

"No. I just don't want to be killed if you're missing." Mimi replied blankly. We nodded and ran off.

Kiatu and I glanced at each other evilly. "Going to the bakery?" He asked. I nodded. "Mimi said

don't" Kiatu replied. "Don't is just do with an N and a T" I replied and we ran off.

"Wow look at that Pie." Kiatu and I said staring lovingly at the pie in the bakery. "Kiatu remember

how to get it?" I asked. Kiatu nodded and we walked in. "Hi can we have that pie in the window?" I

asked the lady. "It's Cherry, and it's expensive you have the money kid?" He asked. I nodded. "Marge

get this little Girl her pie!" The stores clerk gruffly yelled. Kiatu did as he was trained and hid in it.

"Here you go girl, now that's 32.00 dollars" The lady said. " Boy I would love this pie. Except there's

A GERBIL IN IT!" I yelled. They looked. "Oh shoot again? Well sweetie we can't-" Marge explained.

"Oh I'm sure the Health Inspector will love this story" I bluffed. "My Daddy's head inspector and he

can shut you down." I threatened. "Oh no Marge! We'll pay you! And every pie is free for you!" He

begged. I nodded took the pie, and the money and walked out. "Good job Kiatu." I whispered.

"Piece of cake! Actually pie." He laughed. I had exploited every bakery in this town. "And now

should we move on to clothes stores and then Jewelry! Then we will have taken over this town!" I

laughed. Kiatu joined me and then we ate the pie. "Wow a ten year old Moffia member." A voice

mumbled. "What? Who's there?" I asked. "The names not important." She growled. I shuddered.

"It's Me. Helena" She said coming out of the shadows. "Oh it's you. You live in the Bakery?" I asked.

"Ever since I ran away." Helena said. "Well that explains why you always smell good. Wait! You work

with Mom and Dad!" I yelled. "And you Exploit stores I can tell by the easy Five Benjamin's in your

hand and the pie in your left" I laughed nervously. "Yeah, and how much did you hear?" I asked. "Your

evil laugh. Although exploiting Jewelry stores, Lon that's a little evil." Helena said. "Hey! It's money!

You earn it your way and I'll earn it in mine!" I said. "Until the police send you to Juvie." Helena

laughed. "Hey! I don't go to Skool! Mom and Dad are always gone! And I have a porno reading

Babysitter!"I argued. "And guess what? I can read minds!" I yelled. "What am I thinking now?" She

thought. "You're thinking asking what you're thinking then." I said. "Creepy, but yes" Helena said.

"I don't even have any friends!" I cried. "So you stick to stealing food? Okay, I'd like to think food

is a substitute for anti-depressants, but that's a little....Weird." Helena said. "Find send me off! I have

failed as a daughter to Dad! Angst Angst, Emo Woe is me!" I said moving my hands out. "No! Lest I

have one chance to redeem myself! One Sammich on the Table of hope!" I said faking it. Helena

rolled her eyes. "Come on Lon, let's walk you home" Helena laughed. "No! I am not worthy of my

name! I am Midget!" I said dramatically. "Okay Midget let's get back before Zim and Tak have your

head on a silver platter." Helena said. I stopped. "Oh No I forgot about Them! I'm dead! Kiatu!" I

called. "Yes?" He asked. "Oh hi Helena! Don't be alarmed this is just a talking gerbil." I said slowly.

"I wasn't alarmed by your talking dog." Helena said shrugging. Kiatu stared. "Yes?" He asked. "Is

there any way to get home fast?" I asked. "One, but it might scare you to death." Kiatu mumbled.

"Anything!" I yelled. "Hold on to my ears and don't let go." Kiatu said. "Wait what?" I asked. Kiatu

ran behind me and turned into a jet. He pushed me on to him, and I held on to his ears for dear life.

"Wait Kiatu what are you doing? What the-" I started, but it turned into screams as Kiatu flew out

of control down the street. It was actually fun. "ACK!" I yelled as everything blurred up. It all stopped

when we hit the bases door. "Kiatu was that cracking the door or my spine?" I asked trying to get

together. "I think it was both." He said strained. "Sorry I got the flying jet from GIR. Who is a much

worse flier than me, because he makes you spin around." Kiatu apologized. "I'm afraid." I said. "Kiatu

I don't think the pie liked our flight." I said dizzily. Kiatu nodded. I opened the door still dazed from

the bloody flight. It was 2:30. I creeped inside hoping they got hit by a truck ANYTHING that made

the house empty. "Lon." I heard Mom say seriously. "Oh hi Mom! I got lost! Evil pixies! And....Pie!"

I stuttered. Okay so it wasn't ALL a lie. "Lon, I told Lea AND Mimi not to let you out. I also warned

you." Mom said deathly serious. " But Helena said it was okay! She took me there!" I lied. "Right, so

Helena got here before we did, and took you knowing we'd think GIR did something horrible?" She

asked. "Yeah! Exactly!" I lied. "And there was Lea Reading that thing filled with Porno!" I yelled

pointing. "It's a murder novel." She said not believing. "And why can't I go to Skool like Everyone

else? It'll keep me out of Juvie!" I said, and covered my mouth. "Juvie?" She asked. "Fine so I got

bored and exploited a store with Kiatu." I said crossing my arms and looking away. "Kiatu was

involved?" Mom asked. She glared at Kiatu. "Hey! Don't make me Angry! You won't like me when

I'm angry!" Kiatu yelled trying to struggle out of her hands. "Shut it stubs." Lea thought. "Mom! Lea

called Kiatu stubs!" I said. "No she didn't" Mom said confused. "I can read minds!" I yelled. "That's

funny Lon, then what is Zim thinking?" She asked. I looked at Dad who was off in another corner of

the room, waiting for Mom to stop chewing my ear off. "Eh..." I stared. Nothing. Not a sound. "I don't

not." I said shrugging. "Lon stay down in the labs and DON'T touch anything. And Don't is Do and

Not put together, so do not even think about anything." She said. "Fine. I'm going to stay down in my

prison. Not doing anything like other kids." I cried. "Other kids don't exploit places. And We'll be

talking to Kiatu." She growled glaring. "You know, I'm just going to be locked down there and take

my punishment too." Kiatu said struggling. "Ah, no. This is a more serious matter with you Kiatu."

She said. So I went down alone.

"I hate this"

**Tak**

"I swear Mistress it's not my fault!" Kiatu begged taking his disguise off. "Oh really? Then explain

why you smell like cherries" I hissed. "She ate it! She's my Mistress too! I can't say no!" He begged.

"She ATE it? And she didn't gag or choke? Or die?" I asked. "I didn't know she was supposed to."

Kiatu said nervously. "But Kiatu, we made you for a VERY specific reason. To protect Lon from

trouble not turn her into a gang member!" I hissed. "But Mistress I-" I snapped, causing Kiatu to

retract in fear. "You what?" I hissed. "I only did what I was programmed to. And she's reading minds.

I think you should tell her the REAL reason." Kiatu said nervously laughing. "Besides she needs some

other friends, a robotic gerbil isn't exactly the best influence on a growing young smeet." He laughed

trying to change the subject. "Okay Zim get over here, Good Cop Bad Cop time." I hissed. "Kiatu

why? This is something I'd expect GIR to do!" Zim said walking over. "You two programmed me to

be Lon's. She is my Mistress. I only obeyed my programming." Kiatu explained. "But you forget. I

am the dominance here so even if you are her's you answer to me! If it goes against keeping Lon safe

you come to me!" I hissed. "I feel like I'm under a magnifying glass here guys! Lea's the one who said

Lon could go!" Kiatu said quickly. "Lea?" Zim asked. "Yes Master Zim?" She asked. "You let Lon

out of the house?" Zim asked. "Yeah. Oh come on! Midget needs air every once and a while! Kiatu

is right locking her up and throwing away the key isn't the answer!" Lea said. "You've been reading

the same novel for three years Lea." I hissed. "You know what I really read? Psychology books! The

Library stopped letting me have murder books after the last librarian suddenly....Retired" Lea said.

"And I know she needs friends! Drop out, Let her hang out with Helena, do something!" Lea laughed.

"Being around me 24/7 is not healthy for a smeet. It's barely Healthy for adults" Lea explained. I

rolled my eyes. "Fine. Computer!" I yelled. "Yes?" It asked. "Get Lon up here, I'll listen to her side if

she doesn't make up stories of pixies" I yelled. "No wait scratch that. Zim and I will be going out. That

is her punishment." I hissed. "Fine."

**Lon**

"Mom and Dad are going out? Those Fiends! Hurting me like that!" I yelled. "But Helena is here."

I grinned. "Is the Dib Shoe here?" I asked. "Yep." I grinned and got in the elevator. "You can't go up."

Computer said. "I'm getting up one way or another." I growled. I got Lea's laser pen and cut open the

elevators top. Climbing up I realized it got smaller. "Oh no I'm going to die here!" I yelled. I then

noticed the ground level was only a couple inches away. "Okay, Kiatu? Can you hear me?" I called.

"Oh no! Helena! Timmy's trapped in a well!" I heard Kiatu say sarcastically. "Not funny!" I yelled up

trying to get through. "Zim IS right! The shrinking button is fun!" Kiatu laughed. I glared and pulled

myself up. "WHEN I GET UP THERE YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" I yelled. They laughed. I grabbed the

pen and made a huge hole. "My Gosh that is a void" I said gulping, but I jumped and caught myself

on another pipe. "Wow this place is Awesome!" I yelled. I grabbed the laser and cut through the hole

that shrank. So I randomly cut other places to confuse them. I squeezed through only getting the top of

me out. "Who's the dead person that laughed?" I growled. "Peh, Clever." Lea said looking away. I

pulled through. "Hi Helena!" I greeted. "Lon, where are you going?" Helena asked. "The door.

Someone's there! I hear them." I said. "Why should we believe you won't run?" The shoe asked.

"Because Dib-Shoe, Kiatu won't run with me. I honestly hear something on the other side." I hissed.

They stared like I'm crazy. Maybe I am, I don't know. I opened the door and saw another Living being.

"Hi I'm Teresa! I'm new here!" She greeted. "Wow! Another living being!" I said. "I'm Lon!" I said

smiling. Helena stared. "Can I come in?" Teresa asked. "Sure! Eh, what brings you here?" I asked

ecstatic. "I heard lasers. And I snuck out my window to get here." Teresa said. "Windows? Fascinating"

I said. "I prefer Air ducts myself." I said. " My window is at the top of that apartment over there. I

had to handstand my way over here, on a tightrope, wearing my underwear on my head." I stared.

"Why not just roof jump?" I asked. "Because that is too easy. But You're Blonde so I don't think you

even know how." Teresa said snobbishly. I was offended. "I practically exploited every Bakery in the

Tri-State area! I just swung my way through the floorboards holding onto tubes in a dark void!" I said

upset. "Can you walk a tightrope?" She asked. "I can bike a tightrope" I said competitively. "Fine. So

you can do things. Ever taken a swig of vodka?" She asked. "No! I don't Drink! Neither should you!"

I yelled. "I don't I just wanted to see if you were smart" Teresa said. "Nice to meet you. Care to go

to my place?" She asked. "My Mom says I can't have friends" I said sadly. "My Mom says I can't hang

tightropes building to building, but I still got here." She said. "Hey uh...Helena! Look Your father is

coming at you with a knife!" I lied. She turned around and I ran off.

**Keltic**

"Mal is that Earth?" I asked. Mal nodded. "That's the place. Got your disguise?" Mal asked. I

nodded. "Today we save the Empire" Mal said. "Today I get some sleep!" I said and watched it go.

**Narrator**

I watched as Lon made her escape using Teresa's route. Unfortunately so did Quinn. "So she's really

powerful? Of course she has my genes not Tak's." Quinn said pushing me aside. "No! She can't control

her powers! No habla inglés? She isn't powerful!" I pleaded. "Of course she is. If I'm right she can

read minds? Then when Tak and Zim hear about the empire like they will sometime, she'll find out

about it, and run off. Zim and Tak will come looking for her. But she'll be dead along with them."

Quinn plotted. I grabbed her. "No Quinn! You can't hurt her!" I pleaded. "She's Irken, I care not of

if it's right. All Irkens deserve to die." Quinn hissed. "This is Wrong!" I yelled. I had to voice my

opinion. "Would Tisvana go this far to keep power?!" I yelled. Quinn glared at me. "Did she keep the

power? No. Come Hally Sumera's first job is upon us." Quinn hissed. "No! I won't let you hurt Lon!

Or Sumera what you're doing is sick! I'm tired of this!" I yelled. Quinn ignored me and walked off.

"I've got to save her." I muttered and took my helmet off and threw it on the floor. I looked at my

reflection and my life came back to me. All of it.

_I'm Hally what's your name?_

"_Mal? I'm Leaving with or without you!"_

"_I'm the only one left." "So am I."_

"_Well Der we found what we were looking for"_

"_I thought you were dead..."_

"_All I saw was a Careless evil monster with my friends name"_

"_It's Quinn's Fault"_

I staggered back confused grabbing my head. Black oil was seeping out. A lot of it. Confused I

turned around. The same Silhouette that haunted me, the one from the oil bar. "You-You Why?" I

asked Quinn. "Because I work alone. All I need is myself. And I realized this. You needed to die" She

laughed shooting me again. I grabbed my helmet, and ran. "Irk no. I can't black out now" I pleaded

at my dizziness. I hissed once to wake me up, but I looked at my portal. "Only one way both of us

will survive Lon. I hope this works" I said and reset the coordinates to Helena and Dib, I fell through

slipping into a black peaceful void. A quiet one of which there was silence.

I think I was dead

_Okay, now that the action's picking up, I have explanations. Okay I don't, but did Kiatu remind_

_anyone of Nuka from the Lion King II? And The way Lon and Teresa met is the same way me and Yaz._

_Except we didn't become friends and There weren't random tubes in my house, yes I know Tak was_

_OOC a little, Zim too with his one line, but next chapter I ignore Lon and get back to the plot._

_R&R !_


	13. Protect Lon

_Here's where the story picks up, and I'm sorry for those who lost faith in this story. I don't blame_

_you._

**You Owe Me**

**Narrator**

I slowly awoke from the dark void of silence and everything returned in a blur. Lon was standing

over me glaring. I was on a desk, her desk. I guess Zim gave it to her so she wouldn't act like GIR and

destroy his stuff, and either make her own or just open things. "What the-?" I opened my mouth. All

I could do was mumble. She gagged me! "Oh so you're awake Finally. Do you know how much

searching around here I had to do, to find something to save you? There wasn't anything, so be lucky

I was born with an innate talent in robotics." She bragged. I pulled the gag off. "Lon? YOU fixed me?"

I asked. She was obviously smarter than I thought, BKR units are made of titanium alloy, and have

something mixed in so we don't rust.. "Shut up! How do you know my name?! What aliens sent you?!"

Lon yelled. "I've been watching you Lon, kind of like a godmother, and I was on the run here to save

you from aliens" I said. "Lies! Every time you lie, I'll use this magnet on you! You'll be more confused

than a drunk man in a gay bar!" She threatened. "I'm a BKR unit! Magnets don't....What?" I said as

she phased the magnet on me. "Lon I'm not lying." I said. She glared. "You owe me." She hissed. I

blinked she learned to hiss. "Just get GIR in here! He'll remember me!" I pleaded. "GIR!" Lon called.

GIR pranced in. "GIR?" I asked. "Hally!" GIR yelled and ran up to see me. "GIR! Oh thank Irk!

Explain to Lon everything!" I pleaded. "Oh please, Why not Mimi?" Lon asked. "Who?" I asked

confused. "Mastah told me not to! He promised me a whole house of tacos!" GIR said spinning. My

gems acted up. "Mal? Here? That's impossible. Unless." I muttered. "Who's Mal? Some more Evil

Aliens?" Lon asked. "No she's a MIR unit." I said pushing Lon off. GIR gasped smiling. "Mal? Where!

I missed her!" GIR said excited. Oh crap he wasn't there when I killed Mal, he thinks she's alive.

"GIR, if you care for me or Mal tell Lon. Everything it's time she knows the truth." I said sadly. GIR

blinked. "A REALLY long time ago! Mastah and Scary green lady taken by this REALLY nice blue

lady! She after Mastah for ruining her life! Like Green lady! Then mean Red lady come in and lock

her up with us! Mal came in before that saying she'd Free Mastah! Only Red lady wanted Mastah to

get to the Tallest! She nearly killed Red guy and Purple guy! Then Big headed boy and iz Girlfriend

come with Mastah and Scary green lady! Mastah hurt Red lady! Now Blue Lady owns ALL!" GIR

explained smiling. "GIR you're forgetting some of the parts." I said, GIR looked away, half stupid and

half hurt looking. He was stupid, but actually smart enough to not want to talk about Mal. "Here I'll

tell the story." I said sadly. "Red Lady is Quinn. She was my Mistress, she Lied to me. Forced me to

be evil. She forced me to kill my best friend. But before I killed Mal, she told me what to do. I went

and freed Tisvana and ran into the thing. 1000 guards, versus two people. We were about to be killed

when Zim, Tak who's the Scary green lady, Dib, and Helena run in. Zim and Tak disappeared, while

Helena turned things into a shoot out using 20 different guns." I said sadly. "We saved the Empire,

but...My mission was over and I shot myself." I said sadly. "Mom and Dad aren't aliens!" Lon argued

staggering in her voice. "Lon how many birthdays do you remember?" I asked. "2 why?" she asked.

"You're three. Not ten. I watched that whole ordeal! Lon don't make this hard." I argued sitting up.

"You're lying!" She yelled. "You can read minds! That's not human!" I argued. "Yeah,

but...Eh...KIATU!" Lon yelled. And an Anime gerbil ran in. "Yes Lon?" Kiatu asked. "Restrain her!"

Lon yelled. Kiatu looked at me and back to Lon. "What are you waiting for?" Lon asked. "I think

Mimi needs me." Kiatu said and ran off. Of course it's CIV code. "Lon. Believe me. Even Kiatu can't

do anything. It's CIV code not to hurt a BKR, MIR, SIR, or GIR unit!" I pleaded. "Give me your

necklace." I said. She phased the magnet over me. "It's a Lie! I'm human! We're all human!" She cried.

I walked to computer dizzily. "Computer view files from 4 years ago. Last viewed Month 45 at

450 degrees. Password: Doom." I ordered. "But I've been ordered-" "By order of the Irken Empire, you

are still our computer and thus must obey my command in spite of previous commands by order. Law

by Control Brain Left." I hissed. "Translate to English." I ordered. Computer pulled up two screens one

in Irken, and one in English. Both of Zim, Exile Zim. "What the- Who is it?" Lon asked dropping the

magnet. "Come Lon, read." I said pulling her forward. She froze at the name. "B-T-E-He-" She

stuttered. "Exile Zim, assigned to planet Earth on a fake mission, for escaping Foodcourtia, and

destroying half of Irk, and blowing out power on Devastis, he's been destroying things ever since

Horrible Painful Overload day 1. Plans 137. Plans failed 137 Last updated files: 11/7/98" I read. "That

was 4 years ago." Lon stuttered. "Pull up files 459 section 13 of the Right Control Brain." I ordered.

Computer pulled up files on Tak. "Exile Tak. Failed Test on Devastis and failed to bring Earth to the

Tallest. Thwarted by Zim, who has as of 2/14 is a traitor to the Irken Empire." I read. Lon started to

cry a little. "Now Computer bring up a file on Lon." I ordered. Quinn put that in the database quite

some time ago. "There are files of me?" Lon asked. "Quinn put them in. I don't even think Tak or Zim

know there are." I said. "Eh this needs a password" Computer said. "Irk is Doomed" I stated. Computer

pulled up a small page on Lon. In Virken. "Translate." I ordered. "No Translation." Computer said.

"Heh, Quinn wants no one to find this file." I laughed. "I'm fluent in Virken" I said. "Lon. Age 3, A

natural born." I paused and read. Was this being _Written _in? "Lon. Was there a portal when you found

me?" I asked. She shook her head. "Crap. Lon, I'll be guarding you." I said. Lon stared. "Wait, I had

the coordinates to Helena and Dib." I said. "They left, and when I walked in you fell on me." She said.

I did notice she had oil on her.

"Come it's time you talk to your parents."

**Lon**

I nodded and ran up the elevator. "Hey your antennae is moving." I said staring. "Where's my

helmet?" She asked. "Upstairs, I had to get you out of it to save you." I said. "Okay. Lon you do

realize nothing will be the same for you ever again right?" She asked. "Yes. How many other girls find

out they're aliens! And three!" I answered. "There's more to this story, but it would hurt your parents.

Because even they don't know this. It's how you were.....conceived." She said. "A Mom and a Dad love

each other very much." I said as if it were obvious. "But they're Irkens they don't have eggs." Hally

said looking away. "What the Heck? How's that even possible?" I asked. "Virkens die if they breed,

Irkens with a higher tolerance are usually surprise injected with one egg. So when they get pregnant

they have no clue how the Hell that happened." Hally said. "Wait so I'm a Virken?" I asked. "Yes.

Essentially, You ARE Zim's, but not Tak's. But you seem to have Tak's personality so I think you have

3 sets of chromosomes. 16 from Zim, 16 from Tak, and 16 from Quinn" Hally replied. " Is that why

I have fights with my mom? And why I can read minds?" I asked. "Yes." Hally replied quietly. "Wait

if Quinn is so freaking powerful How come I can only read minds?" I asked. 'Well I wouldn't say that's

all you have.' Hally thought. "Quinn uses drugs to advance she is only 7. She's still a smeet like you.

Another reason why she picked a 157 year old Irken." Hally said. "She's an Addie?" I asked. "Yes. Lon

you're smart, you learned how to use your powers right after you were born." Hally said. "I do

remember Mom thinking about punching Dad, but it's all blurry." I answered. "So I think you have

more, you just need to learn to use them." Hally answered. "Gosh this is a long elevator." I said. "I

know." Hally replied. We finally made it up. "Stay here Lon, Zim's the one who needs to meet me

first." Hally said. "Why not Mom?" I asked. "I didn't save her life." Hally said and ran off. I sat down.

I heard a horrible screeching sound. "What is that?"

**Keltic**

"We're here." I said landing the ship in the backyard, Which makes me ask: When did they get a

backyard? We ran out and inside. The smeet I suppose was on a chair. "Who are you?" She asked. I

stared. "I am Mal, a friend of Zim's." Mal said. "MAL!" I heard another high-pitched voice scream.

"GIR?" Mal asked. GIR ran up and hugged Mal. Cute. A retarded robot loving a MIR unit. "Hally

was here." The smeet said. "What's your name?" I asked. "Lon." She answered. "Hally? What's she-"

Mal asked. "Hally here to guard Lon! Red Lady Mean to her! Red Lady shoot her! Lon save Hally!

You here to guard Lon too?" GIR asked choking Mal. "We were kind of here to take Lon." Mal said

coughing. Hally walked in. "MAL?!!!!!" Hally asked. Mal blinked. "Hally!?" Mal asked. "I killed you!

You survived?" Hally asked. "No, I woke up. We're here to take Lon to Quinn." Mal said. "No! You

idiots! Quinn is sending an assassin to kill Lon! And anyone that stands in her way!" Hally argued.

"I am Keltic, surviver of THREE, of Quinn's attacks. Fought in the Meekrob War. Kept YOU from

killing me. I can handle an assassin" I laughed. "Sumera is trained to be better than me!" Hally

panicked. "Just give us Lon." Mal said. "No! I watched over Lon! I'm not letting you take her off to

be killed! Quinn feels nothing! She shot her own mother dead! And her Father!" Hally yelled. Mal

blinked. "Come I am here to guard Lon." Hally said. "And We're here to save the Empire!" We yelled.

Lon glared. "Lon I know how you feel. I'm just like you." I said. "I'm not coming with you." Lon

hissed. "Lon-" "I'll magnet Mal! I have a super magnet here!" Lon threatened. "I'll call Mom and Dad

in here!" Lon argued. "There's a threat. Tak and Zim would KILL us if they heard." Mal said. I nodded.

"Come on!" Mal begged. "KIATU!" Lon called. Kiatu ran in. "Attack Keltic!" She ordered and a

Gerbil ran up my dress. "That's it? A Gerbil?" I asked. He popped up the head hole. "You Wish I were

a Gerbil!" He hissed and turned into a Lion. "What the-ACK!" I screamed and ran out with Kiatu

standing there.

**Hally**

I stared. "You knew Kiatu could do that and you still didn't believe me?" I asked Lon. She shrugged.

"I'm going to get Zim." I said. "Hally! He'll kill us!" I stared. "Are we're talking about the same Zim?

He can't kill a fly! He's too incompetent!" I said. Lon got up. "If Quinn is coming to kill me, why am

I still in a normal room! Any of you could be the assassin!" She freaked out. "I need her to Free

Tisvana!" Mal argued. I blinked. "......." I said not talking. Mal stared. "Tisvana's dead?" Mal asked. I

didn't say anything for a while. "I'm not sure, Right now I'm like can GIR was 5 years ago. Not sure if

you died or not, but knowing you were going to eventually." I said slowly. Mal stopped. "She should

of listened to me! This whole 5 years of Hell wouldn't have happened!" Mal cried. I sighed. "Quinn is

heartless we need to kill her. Not make her feel remorse that won't happen." I explained. Mal wouldn't  
stop. "Mal. We need to protect Lon, She's our Mistress now. We will avenge Tisvana. If she IS dead."

I said. Mal nodded. "You! Lion boy, get Keltic. Computer! Track down signal....2028! Lon! Forgive

me" Mal said. I blinked, Mal was a captain like person. She walked over and got some of Lon's blood.

It was Blue like a Virkens. "Wow." Lon said disturbed. "I'll be needing this. Hally! Get Zim" Mal

ordered. I blinked. "Okay Mal" I said. I walked off to find Zim, who was in the actual lab. With a cat.

"You have a pet?" I asked. He jumped. "Who-Hally? You killed yourself!" Zim stuttered. I nodded.

He came over. "Zim, The Irken Empire Desperately Requires your assistance." I stated. "But I

already said I wasn't going to-" He said. "I am fully aware. It is wise that Lon start going to Skool. And

that You and Tak watch her. Who she's with. What that person's doing." I stated. He stared and raised

an eye. "If she stays at home she'll be assassinated. Quinn is after her head. I am against it so I came

here. Lon is already educated on everything she needs to know. The least I can do, since she saved my

life." I said. "Wait- Lon knows she's Irken?" He asked. "And her life is in danger. GIR told her." I said.

Zim stared. "I will be guiding her to the base and to Skool. I will be in charge of her life." I said.

"are you insane?" He asked. "Quite, I am turning on Quinn." I answered. "Tell Tak everything I have

told you. Mal will be assisting me, and Keltic will be on guard. You won't notice any difference. Leave

Helena and Dib out of this conversation, I am not in for any unnecessary bloodshed of the inhabitants

of this planet." I ordered. He blinked. "Or ask you might understand As of this second you and Tak are

reinstated into the Elite Guards." I said slowly. He was dense. "Your computer is already under our

command." I added. "Wait why is this so important?" He asked. "Quinn's taken over the Irken Empire.

So I guess Irken Elite is incorrect. Technically this is the Resisty. So don't breathe a word to non-Irken

inhabitants." I hissed. He nodded. Of course he can't speak I just told him so much stuff that a

Computer would have trouble. Walking back I smirked. He wouldn't obey that. Tell him no, it means

yes. So Quinn thinks Helena won't be here? Sorry Bitch this place is turning into a shoot-out. I looked

up. I pray that Tisvana is still breathing.

**Quinn**

Glaring into the portal I looked at Sumera. "Are you ready to assassinate Lon?" I asked. Her

Magenta eyes sparkled. "Anything for you Quinn." She said. I laughed. "Enter this portal. Do not

go after her immediately. Single her out at Skool. Destroy her on the campus." I ordered. Sumera

nodded and bowed. I walked over to Tisvana who was in an open cell. "Last time I made the mistake

of leaving you in a black cell separate from me. This time, You die with everyone. Sumera I've changed

my mind. Kidnap Lon on Campus. If you can get into her base and have them take care of you. Then

take them all when they aren't looking." I hissed. Tisvana looked up. "It is a fools idea to leave me in

an open cell." She hissed, "It is a fools idea to leave you where I can't see you." I hissed. "And you

think Kiatu and Hally and Mal are going to stand by while you kidnap her?" Tisvana hissed. "I know

they will. Oh Rose?" I called. Tisvana stared as an object of beauty walked in. Rosetta. Nickname

Rose. Tulips instead of balls for all things. Her eyes were slightly slanted to give her a catlike diva

look. She had the figure of a female superstar, not even the most gay of guys or most loyal could even

attempt to resist her. "Yeah, but what about Mal and Hally?" Tisvana asked. Rose grinned and grabbed

a GIR plushie. "Take one more step and he's toast." Rose hissed. I pushed Sumera forward, and Rose

mutilated the thing like toilet paper, with the most advanced weaponry. "Impressed? Yeah because of

her I'm thinking of taking a British accent. Beautiful, Loyal, Secretive, Shady, And when needed deadly

much like a Rose. She has many thorns." I said poetically. "You're insane, Hally could dismember her

in a couple of seconds! Not counting what Mal could do!" Tisvana argued. "Rose, Show Tisvana the

thorns of which protect you." I ordered. Rose curled up into a shield, Big enough for another SIR unit

so she would assassinate it under cover. "Rose you are to do work for Sumera." I ordered. "Yes Ma'am

When we return the fruit of our hunts will smother us green and Blue." Rose said smiling her crooked

smile. I looked off. The smile was mesmerizing, even to me. One could get lost in time in such a smile,

long enough for them to be assassinated, without another thought, painless, and quick. I glared, when

her mission is done I'll have to discharge her. One act of resistance from her could destroy me. I did

not want to risk such an event. I did not want to risk it again.

In the End They would all have to die.

_O.o Quinn is Evil don't you think? Oh and Today's my Birthday, Happy Jan. 1st!_


	14. Quinn's Guilt?

_Okay Invader Idol is having music finding issues. So I should have a chapter in IDOF today. This _

_One resurrects Keltic and Lea and leaves Narrator (Yes a non-narrated Chapter) and Lon alone._

_Quinn has a quite frightening little appearance here, with Rose and Sumera's POV. I saw Valkyrie today, I had some relatives who were both Axis and Allies. My Grandfathers fought each other._

_Just start the freaking chapter!_

**The Witches Guilt**

**Quinn**

I paced grimacing at the portal, if Sumera is going to do something I wish she'd friggin' get it over

with, my thirst is not something that likes being delayed. "My Queen you should stop pacing, it's not

good to see you stressed." A guard pleaded. I glared. "What? Do I look like a weakling like Tisvana

who can't take care of herself?" I hissed picking him up. "No we just look out for you!" He pleaded.

I crushed his Pak and threw him aside. "I can take care of myself." I hissed. I heard Tisvana struggle.

"Don't like the Vortian guard? Well I didn't either" I hissed. "No I just don't like my seat. It moves."

Tisvana stated. "This is not a joke Bitch." I hissed. "I'm not bitching bitch." She said calmly. I saw

the food we kept away from her levitate to her. "What the Hell?! The guard-" I stuttered. Tisvana

grinned. "Does not work? I'm not like you. I'm actually strong." She stated grinning. I picked her up.

"I only need one thought to crush your head." I hissed. "You aren't powerful enough, Unlike you,

smeet, my power is natural. I don't need new batteries every hour." Tisvana laughed. Everything

seemed to melt away. I blinked at her blue eyes. "You're power is destroying yourself. Every sip of

Antimony you drink I laugh, because it only seals your fate more." She laughed. I yelped falling back.

A Vortian with Scarlet eyes walked from the chair. "M-Mom?!" I asked crawling. She pulled out a hay

penny and flipped it. "Heads you die." She laughed. I gasped. "Or as you said when you were a baby,

A hay penny has two heads you can just call the other side tails." She stated. It landed heads up, as I

stared. "Your Blood will be the dye in my Coronation gown." She laughed and pulled out an M-16.

I gulped, _My _M-16. "No! This isn't how it ends!" I screamed in the void. "This is Hell remember your

birth place. Because it is where you die." She said and fired the hay penny at me. It stuck in my lungs.

I gasped as my muscles constricted, and I heard a tearing sound. The sound of the Hay Shot ripping

my organs apart. I felt burning as the acids ate through my lungs and I choked.

I sat up breathing heavily. I grabbed my chest, just withdrawal. I started to walk off to get my

Antimony, and Xenon when I looked at the mirror gasping. "This is Hell." Was written in Blue blood.

I glared and stared up. "Thanks Bitch, you think that can stop me? I'm going to do what you never

could." I yelled up. I heard the wind whistle. "Then Hell I'll go." I muttered. I grabbed my pistol and

left the room.

**Keltic**

I glared at Lea. We were standing down right now to get our thoughts together. I looked down at

her shoes. "Interesting Shoes, out of uniform are we?" I asked. Lea glared. "Hold your tongue prissy

dress." Lea muttered. "For an invader you sure are different." I said. "I'm not an Invader." Lea

answered. "Oh, well would you hold a gun to your allies head if they were committing treason?" I

asked. Lea stared. She seemed to eye me out. "I'd prefer to answer later. When we attack Quinn." She

answered. I stared. "We won't have to attack Quinn. We'll bring her here." I said. "We can't play

defense forever, eventually we have to run the ball." Lea hissed. I blinked. "What about Lon?" I

asked. Lea looked at me. "If you think of using midget as bait again, you won't have to worry about

Zim or Tak, I'll be the one to end it." Lea threatened. I nodded. "We'd have to take her with us." I

informed her. "No. She'd bring herself, she's still Irken. Military is her favorite word, before Kiatu

came along she always talked about being in the Military." Lea said. I blinked. "Oh." I said. Lea glared.

"When we confront Quinn you do realize you'll die right?" she asked. "What about you?!" I hissed

offended. "You have a lot of courage Keltic, but no outlets. If we do die, you can't save yourself,

because despite your bravery the one outlet you have is a filter for fear" Lea hissed. I nodded.

"So where'd you get your shoes?"

**Later....Rose**

I grinned sneaking out the window. They were in my hands like pudding. I glared at Kiatu who was

twitching and sleeping. "You'll be first to go Jackass." I muttered, and ran up to where Sumera was

waiting. "Mistress when are you going to kidnap Lon?" I hissed. "Why is it a problem?" She asked.

"I hate flirting with the enemy! It makes me feel....Slutty." I said. "You're programmed like that..."

She stuttered. "If I stay there one more day I'll kill Lon. My Red flag is being readied." I hissed. She

rolled her eyes. The Magenta gleamed. "Then kill them all." She laughed. I clenched my fists. "Let's

see if your superior programming can save you then." She laughed. I glared. "Yes...Ma'am" I spit.

"Patience Rose, we will be heroes if we can wait." She ordered. "I heard them talking about attacking

Quinn." I hissed. She stared. "Are they Retarded? They can't attack the Queen with their lives." She

laughed. "It happened in the past. That's how Tisvana came to power." I stated. "But the Queen is

powerful." Sumera stated perplexed. "But......A poor strategist." I replied. "Fine tomorrow we capture

Lon. See if they can handle the best." Sumera thought out loud. "Fine. Irken Elites." I stated saluting.

"Irken Elites." She saluted. I glared as she turned her back.

"Elite my foot you're a smeet."

**Back to Quinn**

I nervously sipped my Antimony watching Tisvana carefully. If I saw her make any movements I

might not wait for Sumera. She opened her eyes. "What's wrong Quinn? Suffering from withdrawal?"

She asked. I glared. "No! What is with you and asking questions? Hoping to get out?" I hissed quickly.

"I just woke up." She hissed. I glared. "Here want some Antimony? Since it'll be your first dose you'll

be so high I can talk to you without your nasally voice." I hissed. She yawned. "No. I'm not the Addie

type." She said half asleep. I glared and threw it up against the wall splattering it with purple. Tisvana

jolted up shocked. "Quit it! If it weren't up to me you'd be dead now Bitch!" I yelled. "I didn't-" She

started. "You're were thinking of it! You want me dead!" I accused. She blinked her Blue eyes mocking

me. "No, I wasn't Quinn. I don't believe in murder." Tisvana said a little terror in her voice. "Damn it!

Look what you made me do! I NEED that!" I yelled. She blinked twice. "Quinn...What the Hell is

wrong with you?!" She asked terrified. "I need my Air, I get pissed off if I have Antimony without

Xenon." I lied. Tisvana shook her head. "No, really. I hate you, but this is scary." She admitted. I

glared. "Nothing! Damn it that stuff is so hard to find! Go Bitch you're helping me get more." I

ordered. "Letting me out?" She asked as if I were stupid. I clenched my fists, I just don't want to see

my mother again. "No! I'm not a friggin' idiot! That collar will explode and kill you with 100mm of

Antimony and Arsenic if you stray too far." I yelled. I opened the door and glared. I glared at her and

force-fed her Antimony. She staggered around for a second, and got all smiley. "There. Now talk do I

still have to hear you?" I asked. "It's all pink." She said now staggering. "It's called happy place idiot.

Now I'm going to tell you a story you won't remember by tomorrow." I hissed sitting her down.

"Okay Gwen" She said taking deep breathes. "Irk I hope you don't get hooked, this stuff is

expensive" I muttered. "Okay let's start from my beginning I was born in a lab...."

**Flashback (Parentheses are Quinn and Tisvana talking)**

I stared at my mother and my father. They didn't smile back. They were frowning shaking their

heads. I noticed a difference, Mom had horns. ("Wow poor smeety" "Shut up) Another guy in a coat

walked up. "This is a Female, the last we've been able to do with this project. She has horns... You're

lucky female Ansena Dawn, she could have killed you." He said. I blinked and scratched my antennae.

"We have the perfect specimen for our testing." He said picking me up. I looked back at my Mother

and father, the last time their faces were ever respectable to me. ("Whys? They beat you?" "I'm getting

there") about a week passed and I wished I had never been conceived. They branded me like a cow

with the Resisty sign, and I was named Quinn Gwendolen. I was in the middle of their tests.

"What is this Mommy?" I asked to my Mother who was glaring. "Antimony, Test it." She hissed. I

looked at it. "It's Purple." I said. She sighed glaring. "Yes Bitch we know that so drink it you Bastard

child." She yelled. I opened the cap and drank it. All of it. ("It tastes like Blood." "Shut it).

I hacked and coughed, and as I saw the world turned into greener pastures. My mother looked like she

loved me, my father hadn't made a run for it. I ran to my mother and hugged her, high enough to be

in a Voot Cruiser. I felt a horrid stinging sensation as my Mother started to beat me down. The world

melted as I used my first power. The telekinesis. I pushed her into a wall while I cried. She shook with

a fear, a fear I was proud to cause. I could beat my mother. ("Violent Dudette, Peace" "?Okay you

Hippie...") Over the next week I drank Antimony like it was water, they locked me in pure Xenon

Rooms. Then....Desirea came. She was a vort scientist. And my first victim. "Hey! Ugly come here!

Freak!" She laughed pointing. I was drinking my Antimony at the time so boy was she stupid.

"What did you call me?" I asked dropping my drink. "Hey Freak! I've seen larger horns on a calf!"

She laughed. I glared. "How old are you anyway? 50 years? 45? Underdeveloped!" She laughed. I

blinked and looked down. I did have the body of a 50 year old Virken and I was only 3 weeks old. I

grinned, that meant I wouldn't be in trouble if someone.....Got maimed, she'd say 50 and then someone

else would be busted. Newbie. I picked her up. "Tell that to my face." I ordered. "U-G-L-Y" She

laughed. I tried to pick up a scalpel with my telekinesis, but I saw something...Horrible. I had crushed

her head with a scalpel, it flew at her, punctured her heart, and I freaked out and crushed her head. It

was a horrible Purple mess on the floor. My mind was stained with that sight and I liked it. I felt

powerful. So I killed everyone in the building. Even my Half-Sister Who was all Irken that worked

there. ("Harsh." "I know right?") But my Mother. I saved her for last.

"Hello Mother." I hissed. "What're you doing up Bitch?" She asked. I laughed a long laugh and

pulled out a gun. And loaded it with a Hay Penny. Vortian secret weapon, Experimental. "You're going

to shoot me with a Hay Penny?" She asked. I shook my head. "You see I'll give you a choice, heads or

tails?" I asked. "T-Tails." She laughed. It was a cackle. It landed tails up. I held up the gun. "What? It

landed tails up!" She laughed. I laughed a short nasally laugh that echoed in the empty hallways.

"You see mother, A coin doesn't have a 'Tails' It is two sides of the same head." I laughed. She stepped

back pressing the security button. "Oh don't worry Ansena, I already killed them all. Tell me where

were you born?" I asked. She trembled. "Here in this lab." She shook. I threw back my head in a long

cackle. "Remember it fondly because the same bed you were born on will be your hell." I hissed. She

gulped. "Any last words?" I asked. "I love you." She lied shaking. "Your blood will be the dye when I

am ruler." I hissed and shot the gun, It hit right in the gut. "That's it? Your aim sucks!" She laughed and

stopped looking down. Her wound was cottered. I heard ripping and sizzling as she choked on her own

blood. Then in a flash I put my hand up and made sure she'd never go to heaven. I impaled her with

thousands of spikes rising from the floor, her limbs fell off not having a connection point and I walked

off.

"You should know better than to lie."

**End Flashback**

Tisvana wavered. "I thought I'd always look back on that day and be proud, but I've been....Unhappy

about it lately, like if I hadn't done it my life would be easier." I explained to the drunk looking Tisvana.

"It's called remorse and if you and your twin, hadn't stood up you'd either be dead or...Ruler." She

explained holding me like a crutch. "But it's the past you Trotans always dwell on the past." Tisvana

said. "Trotan? Do I look black with ears and stripes?" I asked. "No, but at least you knew...Ansena My

Mom died." Tisvana said. I groaned. "You are no help at all!" I hissed. Tisvana grinned. "You two stop

worrying, the flying biscuit will be here any second." She said. I grinned a little, If I had a penny for

every little crack there that made her sound like she was on crack I'd be so rich I'd be leader by default.

"I actually like you in this state," I said. She nodded and fell asleep. I looked up, Remorse. How could

I be feeling such a stupid emotion to a woman who tortured me?

I mean I rule the universe.

_PLEASE START READING THIS AGAIN! IT'S ACTUALLY GETTING MORE ACTION! And Rose has_

_been stalking out at the Base. This is the line, No more fluff from here on out, No lurve, no kissing_

_scenes, and action. Some Violence, but it's always there on the Pursuit of Happiness. Looking for a_

_happy place, finding Violence at every turn. Until it gets happy..._

_R&R!_


	15. Another IDOF Ship Scene

_Okay so those who have seen the scene from IDOF:NoP on my profile, you must guess what happens_

_that makes Zim so mad at Dib. It's a real reason too. Anyway yeah that'll be in after this story's done._

_Just to warn those who have been following IDOF, IDOF:NoP is going to be rated M. Anyway this_

_chapter we FINALLY leave Earth after 13 chapters of sedintaryness. So here we have Sumera's point_

_of view, and Teresa's._

**Lon Gone (Oh Irk not the Pun chapters again)**

**Sumera**

I heard Rose angrily mumble about me. "Peh, I don't need her. Why did Quinn have to send me with

a BABYSITTER? I'm already competent enough." I hissed under my breath. I looked up. "Tonight, I

don't trust this....Thing with them. I'll take Lon tonight. But I'll need her friend." I schemed. Turning

around I walked to my ship. "Computer give me a replicate of Lon. A damaged version of Lon." I

ordered. "What? Queen Quinn said-" "I don't give a crap on what she said. This is what I'm ordering"

I hissed. Computer made a holographic Lon, that I put on as soon as I could. A black eye...A couple

scorch marks. Excellent. I can convince her now to come here. And shoot her. "According to your

Pak wasn't this tried before?" Computer asked. "By who? I'm just now trying to capture her!" I hissed.

"My apologies Mistress." Computer said. I glared grunting. "Just make a horrible future seem real

and Lon, her gullible Blonde-ness, will come to me like a smeet to it's Pak." I laughed. Rose walked

in. "What about Kiatu? He's a new type of unit. He can read Pak signatures." Rose hissed. "Damn it.

What's Lon's Pak number?" I asked. Rose stared at me like I'm stupid. "She doesn't have or need one.

That's the point." Rose yelled. I rolled my eyes. "I can overcome that, just keep Kiatu busy."

**Lon**

"Right so you're an alien?" Teresa laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Yes!" I replied. "With antennae and

Green?" She asked laughing. "Yes! Why is my death funny to you?!" I asked. "Because you tell funny

stories!" Teresa laughed. I sighed knowing she wouldn't believe me. "Fine I'm a master of comedy."

I sighed. "Well I think that's my Mom. See ya!" Teresa said and bounded out the window. On her

hands. I smiled and turned around. "Lon!" I heard a voice call. I turned around and there was a slightly

older version of me, burned, blackeyed, and just horrible. "What the-You-You're me!" I stuttered. She

nodded. "Yes I-" "You're me! Where did you come from?" "Yes I-" "How are you here?!" I asked.

She glared. Or I glared? What the- "YES. Lon you're in danger! Terrible Danger! Sumera! This very

day! She came and kidnapped us!" I (She) pleaded. "Mistress she has a Pak signature." Kiatu

whispered. "When we got to Irk she beat me up badly. Zim tried to save me and gave me a Pak, but

he died in the process! Oh Lon, take Teresa and go to Sue's place. I saw a glimpse of their maps and

it's like a dead Zone! They can't find you there!" She continued. "It'll prevent this horrible future. Don't

let Zim or Tak know. Not even Lea! They'll intervene!" She coughed. I smiled. "Thank you! Maybe we

can fight Quinn together! We'd make a great team!" I said whimsically. "Oh-Of course! What a great

team we'll make." She nervously said. "Come on I'll-"

"Who?" Lea asked walking in. I blinked at her. "Midget and Midge." Lea laughed. I blinked

confused. "You aren't Lon." Lea hissed at her. She blinked. "If this terrible future were to happen and

you were to help Lon, You'd disappear. Thus you would have no reason to be here and it would cause

a paradox." Lea hissed. I stared. "But Oh-Eh.....ROSE! ATTACK!" She called out her disguise fading

I jumped as a Magenta eyed Irkey thing glared at me. It was creepy, she looked a little like Mom and

Dad. "Who are you?!" I asked. She laughed. "Why you don't know? Seems like those SIR unit have

not taught you a thing." She asked, Magenta eyes mocking me. She rose up on these Mechanical legs

menacingly. "Kiatu! Help! Hally! Mal! ANYBODY!" I cried. I turned Rose had most of them under

a spell, and Kiatu was nowhere to be found. "Mom?! Dad?!" I cried. "They won't be coming to help

you. Because....WHO WILL HELP THEM?!" She laughed. There was a cage with Mom tied up and

Dad duct-taped. "Lon?" Mom asked. "Mom! Who is she?!" I asked scared. "You see Irken Code, you

Kit, Irkens don't attack their own smeets. Whether they know them or not." She hissed laughing. "You

aren't their kid! I'm their Daughter!" I cried. "In a way I guess this makes you my _Little Half Sister"_

She laughed. "You see Irkens are bred in Smeeteries. That's what I am a Smeet. Tak was a victim of

a Virken reproduction technique. I'm her daughter. Not you. But you are Zim's." She explained and

added the latter as a side-note. "That's a lie! I gave birth to Lon! She doesn't have horns!" Mom yelled.

"Let's open up curtain B!" She laughed bringing in a gagged and tied up Keltic. "She's a Virken too.

In Fact, she was conceived the exact same way!" She laughed. "And I'm Sumera." Sumera finally said.

"No! Lon was Mine!" Mom pleaded. "Really?" Sumera asked and threw water on me. Mom blinked.

"She's still MINE. I don't give a shit what you say or can prove." Mom argued. Dad tried to say stuff

but was gagged. "Why are you taking Mom and Dad?" I asked. "They've been...Courteously invited

with you to a Dinner with Quinn. I suggest you all make amends. Because after that you won't be...

Living enough....To do so." Sumera explained. I blinked tearing up. "Rose do you have the SIR units?"

Sumera asked. Rose nodded and we got pushed into a ship. "On you go." I heard them say and we were

locked in a dark room. I turned off my disguise (I ripped my necklace off) "Mom? Dad?" I asked into

the darkness. I saw a light and ran to it. Mom had just knocked out Dad. "Why did you do that?" I

asked confused. "The Pak Reanimates itself and gives a light." She explained as I watched Dad get

electrocuted. I stared. "Wow, Nice so how are we going to get out?" I asked. Mom paused to think

and Dad got up dizzily. "Either way we have to stop Quinn." Mom explained. I heard foot steps and

jumped. It was Teresa. And Kiatu. "Teresa?" I asked confused. "Kiatu came and got me. So you are

an alien..." She said with a slight hint of fear. I nodded. "Irker I think." I muttered. "I thought you were

crazy..." Teresa muttered. I blinked. "You handstand to peoples houses." I commented. "Here I at least

owe you for being my friend. Here I'll set you free." Teresa offered and untied Mom. She took the duct

tape off Dad and untied me. "Don't hurt me!" Teresa pleaded. "Teresa if I were going to hurt you I

would have by now." I said. Kiatu coughed. "Kiatu, there are some guards on this ship see if you can

get Keltic." I ordered. "Don't worry about the guards, come on Teresa You need a makeover." Kiatu

hissed. He dragged Teresa off and I turned to Mom. "Mom are you okay?" I asked. "Of course I am.

But I think Zim is half dead." Mom commented on Dad's twitching of having duct tape ripped off.

"Didn't having the ropes ripped off hurt?" I asked. "Lon, I had a living thing ripped _Violently _out of

my body. Rope burns compared to that, eh...No." Mom said grinning. Dad sat up. "Ow. Lon I don't

like your friends.." Dad commented. "I hope Kiatu doesn't get her killed." I muttered walking off. I

sat in a corner. "You guys don't have to lie. I'm a freak, a horrible mistake of Nature." I muttered. Mom

walked up. "I didn't have a wimp. You may look and sound like Zim, but don't act like him." Mom

said. "It's true! Even if I can't read _Your _minds, It's written on your faces!" I yelled. "Lon. Lea calls you

a freak. But she still affectionately calls you midget. We don't think you're a freak." Mom coldly said.

"You know what? I just realized, if you're a Virken shouldn't you have powers?" Dad asked. "Eh

Mind Reading!" I answered as if dad was stupid. "Oh right." He muttered. Rolling my eyes. "Stop

lying please. No more lies. I'm Tired of it!" I yelled standing up. Mom jumped back. "You lied to me.

All my life one sad lie after another. I tried to play along, but no one will ever stop lying!" I cried.

Mom followed me. "Lon it was so the stress of being an Irken doesn't come onto you too hard." Mom

said trying to calm me down. "Well it didn't work! I find out and now I'm under tons of pressure! I

think it would be better if-if-you'd just shut up! You NEVER make anything better! It's your fault I'm

so jacked up isn't it?! I thought I was human for 10-Oh wait...2 YEARS!" I yelled. Mom blinked and

turned away insulted. "No one is particularly perfect." She muttered. "Okay! Switch Smeet hoods with

me!" Mom yelled. "Born in a factory! Raised in an Outpost! I never had a caring eye on me! No one

liked me! I suffered from a Disease! See this? It keeps me alive! They called me freaks! This fool had

treated me like dirt and caused me to fail the most important test ever! THEN HE RUINED MY LIFE

TWICE! But I had to live with it! He was too much an idiot to notice." Mom yelled. I glared. "You

were never lied to." I hissed. Dad stood up. "SILENCE! Stop fighting! Anyone ask about MY

smeethood? Tak what about you? You still have all your organs! No one that you cared for cut you

up and took a random organ! Yeah! And YOU Lon! You were lied to your whole life! So was I! Except

I was a cruel joke! Yeah! I was the Jester of the Irken Empire! I was sent a DEFECTIVE unit,

ALWAYS humored! Then my Leaders send Quinn and Tisvana to take me to them. I was sent to the

IRKEN HELL. I was an Exile! We get lied to, betrayed! You get to talk about it! There's no shame!

Unlike mine! So stop fighting!" Dad yelled. Mom shirked back. I blinked. Dad's expression slowly

softened. "Because Lon, you DO have powers. You just need to learn them. Without fighting." Dad

said and looked around. "Where's GIR?"

**On Earth**

**GIR**

I walked to the door. "Hi GIR! Where's Zim?" Big-Headed Boy's girlfriend asked. "Masta on

vacation!" I said blinking. She raised an eye, and Blue Scary Knife Lady walked up. "He was just

kidnapped that's all." She said. Helena's eyes got all huge! "YOU LET THEM BE TAKEN?" She asked

I hugged her leg. "It's just a smeet. Besides Quinn's insane. She'll take herself out before them." She

said. "Scary Red Lady? Hally!" I exclaimed. "Oh they did take the Red Robot." Blue lady said. I

started to cry. "Oh look! You made GIR cry! Come on GIR, we have to find Dib." Big headed Lady

said. "What Big headed Boy have to do?" I asked. "He has a ship." She said. "Okay. But Big Purple

Planet and Ship 1 year away!" I cried. "We bring it here lock onto her ship and Hard to Port Fire."

She said. "You talk funny!" I laughed. "Inevitably I must, because Android, I am the smartest person

on Earth, and as such are dedicated to keeping universal equilibrium, That includes caring for

extraterrestrial life, against a form of indiscriminate evil" She said. "I have no idea what you just

said!" I laughed. "I figured as much that such of a meticulous design of a Technological Machine

with little intelligence and value has any idea of the heavy burden I bear with Dib to be the sole

guardians of the Universe, perhaps outcasting us in the process." I blinked. "You lurve Big-headed

boy!" I laughed. She turned Pink! "Of course we're dating, I think going steady." She answered funny

sounding. "You's getting Married! That So Sweet!" I said. "We aren't engaged! There's a Difference!"

She yelled. "Dib and Girlfriend sitting in a Tree! K-I-S-G-E-T-R!" I sang. "Stop it! That isn't even

correct spelling! Gah! Do you want to save your girlfriend or not?" She asked I stopped. "Hally isn't

my Girlfriend! She scary." I whined. "You can't say our names, but you can say hers." She replied.

"I know names! Uh....Mastah? Hally? Mal?" I said thinking. "Don't strain a gasket, just come on."

**More Talking**

**Lon**

I stared up. "But I am horrible. I'm not fit to be called your daughter!" I cried. Mom rolled her eyes

slightly. "Lon we don't think that. When we think horrible things about you it's because you _Never._

_Shut. Up." _Mom said. I blinked. "I shut up!" I argued. "You've been saying you're horrible for an hour

now." She stated. I glared back. "What's taking Kiatu so long! Usually he can clear Fort Knox out

faster than this!" I complained. "This is a Voot Prison Carrier, he might be lost." Mom said. "I think

Dad's lost." I said looking around. "He's trying to contact GIR." Mom explained. I blinked. "That's

it! Mom! Do you have a....Phone?" I asked. "Eh yeah, it's built into the Pak." She said slowly in a

'What are you saying?' type of manner.

"I need it. Irklits are mostly Robotics right?" I asked. She nodded. "Then time to Pirate this place"

I laughed grabbing the phone. I pressed in star. "What's Sumera's Pak..Thingy?" I asked, "Pak

number?" Mom asked. I nodded. She shrugged. I groaned and entered in Kiatu's number. I saw his

face. "Kiatu, what's Rose's or Sumera's number?" I asked. "What are you going to call them?" He

asked like I was stupid. "Something like that." I said mischievously. He grinned. "I know that face."

He said smiling. "Rose is the problem, hers is 545." He said. I nodded and entered it in and Rose came

up. I quickly punched in numbers before she could react. "What are you doing?" Mom asked. I turned.

"Let's just say Sumera is about to experience Mutiny." I laughed.

**Teresa**

Kiatu and I walked around the hall. "Hey! Isn't that her freaky cat?" I asked. Kiatu grinned. "Rose."

He laughed. "How come those other robots didn't help?" I asked. "She's programmed to be

unimaginably hot." Kiatu said. "Ew. You like her?" I asked. "While I do admit it's a shame for such

a perfect SIR to be destroyed, I will have no more joy than to see her dead." He rambled. "Oh." I

commented. "'Let's Get her!" I ordered. "Ah wait for it. Let's walk up to her." Kiatu said. I glared.

"She looks evil." I mumbled. We walked up to her. "Teresa! You look just like me!" Rose said. I

stared. Kiatu walked up. "I see your hack was a success." Kiatu said. I blinked. "Lon?" I asked. Rose

looked around. "Ack, Rose is fighting for control, but I have the upper hand. I don't think that I can-"

Lon paused. "Wait, Kiatu don't you like Rose?" Lon asked. "A little, why?" He asked. "Turn her off

and take whatever she uses for disguise." Lon ordered. "No! Just control her!" Kiatu yelled.

"I can't she's too willed. If I try anything, but talking she'll-" Lon got cut off. "What? Intruders!"

Rose yelled. Kiatu cussed under his breath. "Lon? How did you get out?" Rose asked. I blinked, oh

Kiatu's plan B. "You let me out!" I lied. She glared and jumped at me with two guns and a knife.

"Did you like the fresh air? Because after this you won't be able to breath!" Rose yelled. I gulped.

I heard large footsteps. "A Lion?!" Rose asked. "You wish!" I heard Kiatu yell. I saw him push her

off and raise up a large paw to whack her ugly Diva head off. He paused. "Damn it, you're a girl."

He said as if he were surprised. "Yeah! What did you think I was?" She asked. "CIV code." He

mumbled. She grinned. "Oh CIV code? Well I find CIV units very attractive." She flirted. I stared

my eye twitching. Lon owes me so much for this little scene. "Ah no you don't, you respect no one."

Kiatu hissed. Rose blinked. "Why can't I work against you!" She yelled and slapped him. I laughed.

Kiatu glared. "Because I'm not a lonely SIR!" He argued and they got in a cat fight. I sighed.

I picked Rose up. "Listen bub! I'm saving my friends! Creepy Robot thing! You don't have any!"

I yelled. Rose smirked smugly. "Oh Okay." She said and flipped me. I was then being held with a

knife under my throat. "Give up Kiatu! Or I slit her throat." Rose threatened. Kiatu glared. "Fine."

He said. Rose blinked confused. "Hey Idiot Defective Dude! I'm about to kill your Mistress!" Rose

yelled. Kiatu shrugged. "Kiatu!" I pleaded. "Go ahead Rose! I'll just kill your Mistress!" Kiatu said

sticking his tongue out. "Sumera isn't my Mistress! She's a worthless Smeet!" Rose yelled. "Then I

guess we're even." Kiatu hissed. I stared mortified. Rose stared. "This isn't Lon is it?" Rose asked.

Kiatu shrugged. "That depends, what color eyes does she have?" Kiatu asked. Rose gasped and

looked at my chestnut eyes. "Damn it!Okay Pretty boy lets dance!" Rose hissed throwing me.

"Lady's Pick." He replied. I blinked, this was clever flirting. I'll need to make sure in 7 years the

guy I date does this little scene. She ran at him, and he jumped out of her way. "Stand still!" She

yelled. Kiatu leaned on her face. "Hey Lon, look, she's still." Kiatu said out loud. I gasped as a large

magnet ran over and sucked her up, but not Kiatu. "Oh and Bitch! Gold is the New Steel!" Kiatu

yelled and we ran off. "Where's Sue?" I asked. "In the cockpit, I don't want to miss the party."

Kiatu said, and I stared.

What was Lon planning?

_There's that chapter, yes GIR was random, and Tak was in character for the most part. I like her_

_little 'helpful talk' She's supposed to say it like she's angry. Zim wasn't really too much in character,_

_but when there's anybody else he's hard to be in character. I liked Kiatu this chapter._

_READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR_


	16. Well Crap! That Didn't Work!

_Only a few reviews? I know a lot more people read this story! Come on! I can take criticism! Throw_

_it at me people! I like the name of this chapter Yaz came up with it._

**Lon the Gangsta, Technician, Pirate Lady**

**Narrator**

So it all seems like Lon the Pirate will successfully get off this ship? Well I don't know because....

NO ONE WILL FRIGGIN' UNTIE ME! Well Maybe I should have expected this, I can't get a break.

**Lon.**

I blinked. My eyes strained to see in the dark. "Kiatu?" I asked. In the phone Kiatu turned around.

"Don't get Teresa killed." I muttered. "Your pirate mission might work better if you were out here."

Kiatu commented. "Okay." I said half asleep. "Hey knocking out half these guards via Pak is tiring."

I said yawning. Kiatu grinned slightly. "Okay then sleep, by tomorrow you shall be Captain Lon."

He said softly. I nodded. "Yargh." I muttered. He smiled. "Kiatu you're the best freaky Anime Gerbil."

I said. "And don't you forget it." Kiatu said. I lied down. Staring into the darkness I scoffed.

Mom and Dad looked back and shook me. I sat up upset. "_What?_" I asked upset. "Don't go to sleep."

They said. I glared. "I know I'm a Irkly, but I still have to sleep, what about you guys?" I asked upset.

"Tak, I blame you for her keeping calling us Irklies." Dad said. "What?! I never thought Irken would

be so hard to say!" Mom rebuddled. I yawned. "We need to get out of this cell." Mom said shaking

me. I glared. "How long have we been here?!" I asked. Mom rolled her eyes. "Only a couple degrees."

Mom said. I blinked. "I didn't ask the temperature!" I hissed. "I meant half-hours." Mom corrected.

"Why can't I go to sleep?" I asked. "Because you just look ill." Mom hissed. I glared. "What are you

_Talking _about? Ill go to sleep!" I yelled. "Not if they have Irken diseases!" Mom replied. I rolled my

eyes. "What about that fancy backpack?" I asked. "How did we even get on this discussion? She looks

fine to me." Dad said. "Squeedily Pox you idiot." Mom commented. None of us liked this cell, but she

hated it. "Tak. If she had that she'd be Dead." Dad hissed. "I know," Mom hissed back. I sighed

knowing sleep was out of the question. I hacked the door. "Come on Mom maybe I can stay awake."

I hissed. It actually started to feel odd calling Mom, Mom. I mean she isn't really my Mom. _Would_

_you rather say you're the spawn of evil? _A voice in my head said. Sighing I walked. "So I guess you

guys have a welding torch in the Black Hole Backpack." I asked sarcastically against a fuse box.

"Pak legs." Mom said. "Dad, help Kiatu, I'll just-" I said, but then nearly collapsing of exhaustion.

Dad caught me quickly. "Eh, Maybe Tak should handle that, Here we should both go find Sumera."

Dad said. If I didn't know him so well, I wouldn't have seen the tongue he stuck out at Mom.

We had been walking a long time. "Where did you guys even get that backpack?" I asked nearly

asleep. "Most Irkens need it to live." Dad answered. I yawned. "Okay, why are you on Earth if you're

Irky." I asked. Dad flinched. "I mean I know why, I just don't know the full story." I said. Dad sighed.

"Because...Eh...." Dad paused as we heard a scratching sound. "It's days like this you really wish you

were a soldier eh?" I asked. He had a slight glare. "Dad I'm exhausted." I said fainting again. Dad

again caught me. I'm starting to have a feeling he thinks I'm crazy for being tired. "Exhaustion?" He

asked. I nodded. "What? As Irklits you don't get tired?" I asked. Dad paused. "Ah-No. We're always

shooting things and energetic." Dad said. For some reason I don't think he was sarcastic. "And what's

Squeedily Pox?" I asked as we continued to walk. "An ancient Disease maintained by Natural born

smeets." Dad said. I nodded. "Are we there yet?" I asked bored. "Don't torture me." He replied. I

laughed. "What else does a Pak do?" I asked. Dad seemed to ignore me. My antennae twitched (Hey!

I can move my ears! I'm special!) As I heard a crash. Dad's did the same thing and we turned around.

A Blood Red Rose was glaring. "Alright! Which one of you sucked me with a magnet into the trash?!"

She demanded. I raised my hand. "Any last words?" She asked. I thought. "Well Usually it's requests."

I said. "Any last Requests?" Rose hissed. "I used to read over Lea's shoulders, and I only wish I could

have looked at the end and seen if John and Sally...And another thing If I could have a Pak...Yeah! I

like the color Blue..." I rambled. "ENOUGH! IRK! Sumera's Less Annoying than this!" Rose yelled.

Dad was slightly twitching. "Oh and another thing, there's a frag behind you." I lied. Rose turned

around and I took her money and kicked her to the ground. "Was the money thing necessary?" Dad

asked annoyed. "Yes! If they have Pay phones on where we're going I need to call my Travel Agent!"

I joked. Dad grinned a little. "Oh you little Bitch!" I heard Rose yell. I glared. "Go pick on a dwarf!"

I hissed. Rose jumped on me. Dad stared, afraid to lose his fingers. "Gah! Get off me you cat!" I

yelled trying to get Rose off me. I heard loud footsteps. "Oh _YOU!_" Rose yelled. I blinked, it was

Kiatu. "Get off of her!" He yelled and got out of his disguise. I blinked, I didn't know Kiatu was gold!

Kiatu jumped on me and smited Rose off of me. "Damn it." Dad muttered. "What?" I asked. Dad

stared. "Nothing, Kiatu is just supposed to be a gerbil." Dad said. I heard a slight beeping, so I twitched

my antennae. "That the reason?" I asked. "Yeah," Dad said and ran. There was something off here

though. How come Dad can hear this stuff? "Wait! Hally!" I said skidding across the floor. "The Red

helmet SIR?" Dad asked. "I need to find her! She still owes me for saving her life!" I hissed. Dad

sighed. "What is with you and emotions? It's like watching a smarter GIR!" Dad complained. I

paused and rolled my eyes. "Like you didn't need emotions! Dad! I may be tired, but-" I fell asleep.

Dad snapped me back. I blinked. "Okay, so I need a Seeing Eye Dog, but still." I hissed. Dad walked

with me. "I knew you should have been raised like an Irken." Dad muttered. I yawned. "Why Are you

so tired? It's still Daylight on Earth." Dad asked. I stretched. "I don't know maybe it's Daylight savings

times on the East Coast. I hate that time." I muttered. We heard talking and hid. "Yeah, Quinn I know."

I heard Sumera say. Dad glanced over. I followed. "Really? You have the smeet?" She asked. I stared.

Quinn was pretty nice looking! Why was everyone afraid of her? "I also have her family like you

ordered." Sumera said. "What are your plans to exterminate them anyway?" She asked. I nearly

gasped. I heard a chuckle. "Oh, You know how your dear Caretaker has to have medicine?" She

asked. Dad's antennae twitched as if medication meant something. "Just raise the dosage a little and

they'll be gone quicker than a dog with meat." Quinn remarked. I let out a sharp gasp, and Dad tried to

cover my mouth. "Okay then Quinn, Irken Elites." Sumera saluted. Dad glared at mouthed out the

salute. "Irken Elites." Quinn assured. Sumera walked over. I felt another fainting spell come over me.

Something's off in here! I breath air so that must be why I have these spells. Well at least that's what

anyone, but me would have figured, I was too tired. "You! I thought I locked you up!" Sumera jumped.

I blinked tiredly. "Ah well Quinn didn't say I couldn't kill you here." Sumera said pulling out her

mechanical legs. I yawned. "Dad can you pull one out?" I asked. Dad did as I said and I ripped it out.

Holding it up I glared. "Listen I'm pretty tired of you, so I'll just be taking this ship." I calmly said.

Sumera laughed a weird cackle. "Or how about I kill you now and leave your body to my robot?"

Sumera asked. "It eats people?!" I asked. "Anything I tell her to, same idea." Sumera laughed. I glared.

"In fact I think she has your hamster and friend taken care of." Sumera laughed. I gasped. "What did

she do to Kiatu?!" I demanded slashing my leg rapier at her. Sumera grabbed where I was tall enough

to cut her. "Nothing. Yet. But don't worry I'll make sure he's as uncomfortable as-" Sumera started.

I leaped at her, knocking her off the mechanical legs. "Just Shut up!" I yelled holding the rapier above

her neck. "Where is he?" I asked. Sumera laughed and picked me up with her mechanical legs.

"Well I can see why you're so important to Quinn." Sumera laughed. I struggled against the piercing

legs, drawing my strangely blue blood. "Why?" I called. "Just look at yourself and how you act! You're

a spawn of her!" Sumera laughed. I glared. "I'll make sure to kill you first." She hissed. I felt her

legs start to impale me. I started to squirm. "Ew...I don't really like blue blood." Sumera said wiping it

off her face. I paused, she was a prep! Kind of like Lea, but a prep! She doesn't like being touched!

I glared at her, but I also couldn't read her mind. "Hey Sumera!" I called. She stared. I spit on her

face and tried to see dad, he was over rummaging through the parts. "Yeah thanks! I feel loved!"

I yelled. He was focused on something else. "Gah. Kiatu! Stop fighting Rose!" I cried. I took my glove

off and stared. "...I don't have fingers." I stated staring for a second. I threw the glove. Sumera threw it

off her. Darn it where's mom?! WHY IS NO ONE LISTENING? If Kiatu doesn't come I can only do

one thing. Play Possum.

**Kiatu**

I perked up after I stopped torturing Rose at my name being called. "Lon?" I paused. I turned back

to Rose, I had to keep her away from Lon. Rose was standing up reaching towards me. I ducked.

"Too slow!" I hissed and redirected her fist. "Damn it you fool! If you want me dead, you'll have to

hurt me!" Rose hissed. I laughed. "Where would the fun in that be?" I asked. She glared. Rose

punched me hard in the head. I blinked to get my thoughts together. "What fun would there be in

losing?" Rose mimicked. Glaring I got up. "You picked the wrong CIV to hit." I stated cracking my

metal neck into place. I turned into my frightening Lion form and loomed. Rose's antennae fell behind

her head. "I should run now shouldn't I?" Rose asked. "That would be wise." I growled and swiped at

her with my paw. She ran off scared. I turned back into my fluffy gerbil form and ran into where I

heard Lon cry. Zim was No where to be found. As Usual. I looked up at Sumera, and into her.....

"Oh My GOD!" I yelled at what appeared to be a dead Lon. Sumera threw her aside and glared at

me. "So you're her CIV unit. She cried for you a couple minutes ago." Sumera growled. I blinked in

shock. Glaring I turned into a Lion and tackled her down, my claws baring into her skin drawing dark

Green blood. "You killed my Mistress!" I hissed whacking her Pak legs off with my Paw. Sumera

trembled. I growled snapping at her. "Why did you kill my Mistress?! What joy does it give you to

see her die?!" I yelled pulling my Claw off. "So do you want to die of Tetanus or be eaten alive?" I

growled. Sumera seemed to have gone into shock. "Fine, Then I'll choose for you!" I yelled and

started my paw to whack her ugly deformed head off. I felt a strong grip on both my hands. I glared.

"Who is it!?" I roared. "Have you lost a bolt?!" That ever so familiar voice asked. "What is it Mimi?"

I hissed. I heard a mew. "Mini M." I glared. "Are you crazy?" Mimi demanded. "She killed Lon!" I

hissed. "Irken code-" "I don't give a damn about Irken code! I never followed it! I live like a gerbil!"

I argued. "And before you accuse people of murder go check your facts!" Mimi yelled. I pulled

away. I mocked her. "Meow!" Mini M hissed. I glared. "Fine." I growled turning back into a CIV unit.

I slowly walked to Lon. She blinked and yawned. "You're alive!" I yelled and jumped on to her

holding her with my stubby hands like if I let go she'd die. Lon jumped. "Kiatu! Yes I'm alive..." Lon

said confused. "Don't feint death!" I pleaded. Lon grinned and petted me. "Oh what a lovely reunion"

A voice of pure evil licked. "But sad you shall be parted so soon." She continued. I gulped and turned

around. The woman of unforgivable unexplainable indiscriminate terror and murder. One might say

she had the looks of a Princess and the personality of a King Cobra. Such an evil wrapped in a Queen's

face it only had one word to describe it. Quinn.

**I AM QUEEN.**

**Lon**

I paled as Kiatu turned around. There was the Virken that helped in my birth, but also will assist in

my death. "Come child." She ordered. I trembled. "Why do you want to kill me?" I asked shaking.

Quinn shook her head. "Why would I kill my own daughter?" She asked sticking her face close to me.

Her teeth had blood rolling down them, and smelled distinctly of...._Stuff. _"I'm not your daughter!" I

freaked out. Kiatu was still in shock. Quinn looked off. "I never thought you'd have such a foolish

idea." She laughed. I stared confused. "Leading your friends and family into this trap! Or did you even

want them?" Quinn laughed. "Quinn-" "QUEEN QUINN" She corrected. I blinked, she didn't want to

hurt me. Or was this part of an elaborate plot to eat me in my sleep? "I mean, didn't you notice Tak

and Zim disappeared? To anyone I liked that would have set off warning bells." Quinn laughed at me.

Kiatu blinked. I followed suit. "But don't worry child, they are not harmed...Yet." Quinn licked quieter.

"What did you do with Mom, Dad, Keltic, Hally, and Mal?!" I yelled. Quinn blinked and chuckled.

I glared, she just wants my trust. "You have quite a list of friends there." Quinn remarked. "But like

I said child. _Nothing Yet._" Quinn said. I whimpered. "Don't hurt them! It's me you want!" I pleaded.

Quinn's evil claws grabbed my chin pulling me closer. "You don't order the Queen. And besides, why

would they just let me have you?" Quinn hissed. I whimpered. "Exactly." Quinn hissed. I swallowed.

Kiatu seemed to have stopped being frozen up by now. Quinn clawed my head. "What are you

planning to do with me?" I whimpered. Quinn pulled me up. "Why child, you are powerful. I'll think

of something." Quinn hissed. I cringed. "Lon. That's my name!" I yelled. Quinn pushed me down

telekinetically. I glared. If I had telekinesis I'd......I guess I can't fight her. "Your name is what I call

you. I am Queen." Quinn hissed. Kiatu hugged me. I glared. "And be careful what you think child.

I can read minds." Quinn warned. "It doesn't matter! Being with you is a fate worse than death!" I

snapped. Quinn laughed. "Is that true? Well, you aren't dying anytime soon." Quinn pushed. I huffed.

Quinn smiled. "But maybe you'll die right now." Quinn said going back on her last sentence. I paled.

"I don't know," Quinn lied. I glared. "Just don't cross me." I heard her think. I jumped backwards.

She laughed. "Well I see you read my mind." Quinn laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh, it was an

amused laugh. I stepped backwards. "I guess you breath air then, you probably could breath the extra

Xenon in here." Quinn laughed. I gasped. "--Wait, what's Xenon?" I asked. Quinn glared and rolled

her eyes. "It's a powerful Noble gas that gives Virkens more power." She hissed. I blinked. Quinn

smiled. It was a dark smile as if trying to fill the void. Kiatu stared twitching. "And one last thing..."

Quinn remembered turning around. "Don't cross me. Don't even think about trying to kill me." She

threatened picking me up telekinetically. "Because so help me, I'll kill you." She threatened dropping

me. "Quinn..." I spat weakly. I can't handle Xenon, this place'll kill me. She turned around her gown

nearly slapping me. "If you do anything to my family and friends I'll kill you." I growled. Quinn

glared. "How could you an insignificant child kill me?" Quinn laughed. "I've heard stories of you."

I growled standing up weakly and coughing. Quinn's antennae lowered. "You know it's possible."

I glared coughing. Quinn picked me. "Yes, but I'm powerful." Quinn spat. I was glaring weakly.

"But I can read your mind." I weakly said, I was losing myself to this stuff. "So can I genius." Quinn

glared throwing me aside. "I could without this-this-" I started to choke on it and fell down. I had one

eye open and saw Quinn roll her eyes. "But you're weak." She hissed. "I knew you'd die." She hissed.

"Don't worry your family will join you soon enough child." Quinn hissed and shut the door. Kiatu

tried to pull me out of the smog. I coughed up something. Maybe blood, I couldn't see it was hazed.

I was choking, but I'm not going to die. What would dad or mom do?...Die. But I'm not them, I never

was, so why am I choosing their fate? I picked myself up. I could only see the way I wavered. I

grabbed my shirt and put it over my mouth, trying to breath from that. It helped a little. "Kiatu." I

coughed. "Yes Lon?" Kiatu asked jumping I made a zombie like revive. "Find Teresa I have a plan."

I coughed, hacking a little. Kiatu ran off. "Wait what if Quinn has her?" Kiatu asked. I coughed.

"Then I guess she's won, but I know T, Quinn winning this against her? Snowball's chance in Hell."

_Okay, FINALLY, I was working on this chapter for DAYS! So much cutting,pasting. How the HELL_

_was this so hard to write?!_

_Oh and after this I'll go ahead and give you a preview chapter for IDOF:NoP on Deviant Art in my_

_Journal, It's one of the middle chapters, but go ahead look. I'm not putting it on FF though, Because_

_IDOF:NoP is special and if hundreds of people looked at it before the final revising and editing, then_

_they wouldn't WANT to see it._


	17. The Alpha and Bowls of Giant Proportions

_More I Dream of Freedom INSANITY! Yes somehow we successfully made the transition from fluffy_

_worthless story to adventurous gassing little kids Japanese style story! Now everyone should be back_

_IC now, if they aren't then I shall SHOCK my Co-Creator BADLY!_

_She ALSO named this chapter._

_I only named the bolded parts. And The SuperBowl is Today! Go Steelers!_

**Kiss my cold Half-dead Foot Quinn!**

**Lon**

I waited impatiently for Kiatu (Holding my shirt against my mouth). I looked out the front window

and saw we were near a massive Purple ship. "That must be Quinn's" I mumbled through my shirt.

I turned back to look for Kiatu, I heard his scurrying steps slide so he doesn't hit me. "Lon?" Teresa

asked. I stared, she had her shirt over her mouth as well. "T we need to find a way past Quinn." I

coughed. She nodded. "I saw her take Tak, all Tak did was gasp and she fell down quicker than a

marmoset!" Teresa exclaimed. "Marmoset?--Never mind that!" I argued. "I'll help you get your parents

back Lon." Teresa agreed. "Good. Now come on, Kiatu! Give me your phone!" I ordered. He popped

open, and I pressed buttons in order and heard a little beep. "There unlocked." I muttered and grabbed

Teresa. "T, if this doesn't work you'll be dead, so WHY are you helping me?" I asked. Teresa laughed.

"Lon! You know I do stupid stuff! Going after an alien Queen to kill her has practically been my

dream!" Teresa laughed. Kiatu smiled.

"Okay so here's the plan....

**Tak**

I woke up in a darker cell my head throbbing. What the HELL happened? I was cutting the power

when I gasped and it went black! Whatever the Hell happened overloaded my Pak. Zim got up after

me. I stared. "Zim what happened?" I asked. He coughed nearly vomiting on the floor, whatever

happened nearly killed him. "I should have listened to Lon." Zim coughed. My antennae twitched.

"Irk you lost MY DAUGHTER?!" I yelled making him jump back. "No! She was complaining on how

hard it was to breathe! And Then Quinn forced me to gasp and I fell dead as a stone!" Zim quickly

excused. I hit my face. "You are SO INCOMPOTENT!" I yelled at him. "Me? YOU fell first!" Zim

argued back. "Where is Lon?" Zim asked pausing and looking. I gasped and looked around. I glared.

"This is all your fault!" I hissed. "If you had paid more attention to her!" I yelled. Zim glared at me.

"ME? How is this my fault?! If you had watched her more!" Zim argued. I sighed putting my antennae

behind my head. "No Zim you know we both are at fault. We are horrible parents." I sighed, he stared.

"But, that doesn't mean that someone isn't wrong. Quinn is the real issue here." I hissed. Zim raised

one antennae. "What about Tisvana? If she had listened to Mal then Quinn wouldn't have started this!"

Zim said. I nodded. "I was a fool to give an inexperienced smeet power." He muttered. "YOU beat

Quinn?" I asked astounded. "Yeah, I sniped her." Zim said like I was stupid. "Then this IS your fault."

I hissed. "She's after revenge!" I yelled pushing him back. "Meow." I heard Mini M hiss. "Yes cat."

Zim agreed. "Stop fighting over what you did wrong." Mimi added. "You need to focus on how you

can save Tisvana, Hally, Mal, GIR, and Lon." Mimi said. I blinked. "How did she get the SIR units?"

I asked. I heard light footsteps. "I believe I was the reason for that." I heard a light voice say. I

turned. "I am Rosetta, or Rose." She hissed. I glared. "What the Hell did you and that Horrible lady

do with my Daughter?!" I hissed at her. "Absolutely nothing, Quinn didn't even touch her." Rose

laughed. "She simply got gassed to death, and her CIV unit wouldn't leave her side either." She

laughed. My antennae lowered, and Zim's raised as he heard the conversation. I glared, fire practically

burning at my feet. "Mimi! Kill her!" I hissed. Mimi got out of her cat suit _Finally _and leaped on Rose.

I turned to Zim. "Any reaction?" I hissed at Zim. He was blinking. "That's not possible..." He blinked.

I glared. "The crap we inhaled nearly killed you! What would it do to a smeet?" I hissed upset. He

shook his head. "Tak, I saw her collapse when I was unconscious, she was still breathing." He said.

I rolled my eyes. Rose leapt up. "We _Left _her in the gassed room, she's dead now." Rose laughed. I

glared. "Besides you guys wouldn't see her if she were alive, because Quinn had very strict orders for

Su." Rose growled. "If you see Lon. Kill her." she hissed and ran out. I stared and tried to get my Pak

legs to work. They didn't. "Well Zim we failed." I hissed back. "At what?" He asked. "Okay now

you're being obnoxious." I hissed without looking at him. "I didn't say anything." He said. I groaned.

"Well if you didn't say anything who did?" I hissed. "Down here....Mistress." I looked down, Kiatu

was staring at me. "Kiatu?" I asked jumping. He nodded. "Lon!" He called. Two females walked up.

Both looked like Lon. "Tak, which one is Lon?" He asked. I stared. "I-I don't know." I answered

"That one." Zim said pointing at the right one. "Dad? How did you know?!" Lon asked jumping like

she was scared out of her wits. "Because she has Brown eyes." Zim said, being observant. For the First

time EVER. "Lon! I thought you were dead!" I said confused. "I asked myself what you would do."

Lon said. I grinned. "Hey that was NOT a compliment, I decided dying was stupid so I sat up and

breathed through my shirt." Lon said sarcastically. "Wait who is she?" I asked. "T? You know T!"

Lon said. "Teresa?" I asked. She nodded. "This a plan to get out of here?" I asked. "Yes." They said.

"Cheap, Easy to see through, Confusing...Lea was right you were going to think like Zim." I thought.

Lon laughed. "Mom do you think I didn't think this through?" She laughed. "Is this the only part?"

I asked. "No. Here's Part deaux." Lon said and started wailing like a Siren. I held my antennae.

"Guys on the ground!" Teresa said and we lied down like we were dead. Zim was holding his antennae

still though. I heard the door burst open and Rose ran in. "What in Sam Hell?" She asked and jumped

at Lon. "Oh you Bitch, I thought I lost my chance to kill you." Rose laughed and got out big guns.

Lon stopped and grinned a devilish smile. "Okay whatever you say." She chuckled. Rose started to

shoot at her and she evaded each shot perfectly, eventually becoming a contortionist to evade them.

Kiatu snuck up behind Rose. "Stand still Bitch!" She yelled. "Move Bitch, this is too easy for me!"

Kiatu ordered. Her antenna dropped. And Kiatu stood above her. "Oh Irk." She said and rolled out of

Kiatu's way. Teresa (Or Lon) ran up and leaped over the fight with Lon (Or Teresa) following. We

joined them and turned back to Kiatu. "Sudya!"One said. [Russian for Come on!] Kiatu knelt over

Rose. "I'll be seeing you doll, here how about a goodbye kiss." Kiatu joked. Rose Tried to punch him

but missed. "Okay bye!" He said kicking her and running ahead to a door. "Hally and Mal are in here!"

He yelled. Both Teresa and Lon turned to each other. "Hacking or Contorting?" They asked and played

a game of Rock Paper Scissors. "Hah!" Lon said and ran to Kiatu and hacked the door. "Hally?"

Kiatu asked. "Finally! Now Untie me!" She yelled. "Irk you're more demanding than Mimi!" Kiatu

remarked and walked in. "I'm going to meet the Devil Guys!" He sarcastically joked in a whimper.

Lon laughed. "I dun't even have a fiddle!Let alone a soul!" He joked. Lon laughed harder. "Shut

the Hell up!" Hally yelled. "Ya know, maybe we can just leave little miss Devil here..." Kiatu said.

"Hally Derado!" She yelled. "Yo hablo español tambien!" Kiatu argued. "Well, I'm leaving on a Jet

Plane....To Hell..." He shyly joked. Lon blinked. Hally tackled him down with her finger at his throat.

"You are an asshole." She hissed and got off him. "And you are a bitch." He replied. "Thank you."

Hally growled at him. Teresa clapped. "Hey you guys going to fight, Make-out, Or Find Mal?" She

asked. Kiatu looked away disgusted, and Hally flicked her off. "Mal was taken to the same room as...."

Hally stopped and looked at Zim. "Your niece." She said in a mumble. Lon stared. "I have a cousin?"

Lon asked. "Using the word cousin very loosely yes." I said. Lon nodded. "It's a high security room."

Hally said taking out a small disk. "What's that?" We asked. "You know how SIR units have a memory

board? Well this is like that, except only other BKR units can play it." Hally said. I nodded.

"But Kiatu is a CIV unit." I said confused. "And? I know how to change it." Hally said. I glanced at

Zim. Only _Female _units are BKR units like only males are CIV units. "No!" Kiatu yelled jumping

back. "I'm not letting Miss Trans-gender here touch me!" Kiatu yelled at us. Hally rolled her eyes.

"Kiatu it's to protect Lon." Hally groaned. Kiatu glared. " Guys!" Lon (Or Teresa) said breaking them

up. "We don't have time for this!" She glared. "Hally can't you just give us directions?" I asked.

"We need to split up." Hally hissed. "No!" We all yelled. "Last time we all got gassed to death!" I

argued. Hally glared. "One needs to get Keltic, the others need to sneak past Quinn." She stated. I

glared. "No!" I argued. Hally glared. "Excuse me! Do you think—Fine We'll forget Keltic." Hally

groaned. I glared. Kiatu turned back. "What about Rose? She wants to kill Lon more than Quinn."

Kiatu said concerned. "Rose?!" Hally asked spinning. He nodded. "You Fought her and won?" Hally

asked. "Uh-Yeah." Kiatu said confused. "Hey just move it!" I hissed.

**He Loves You Not **

**Hally**

I glared at Tak, she has no clue how indebted Zim is to me. To make sure that they were safe I

decided to use the routes that Rose usually takes. "Hey Hally?" Kiatu asked. "No smart-ass remarks?"

I asked. He shook his head. "What's so dangerous about 'I wear too much perfume' Rose?" He asked.

I grinned. "So that's why you could defeat you're so immature." I laughed. "Wait she Likes me?" He

asked shocked. "She seduces units and kills them." I said. He shook. "She's ugly though! All curves!"

Kiatu said confused. "Most guys even IRKEN guys like curves, are you gay?" I asked staring. Kiatu

laughed. "No. There's only been one girl that's fascinated or interested me." Kiatu said. "Lon?" I

asked. He jumped. "How did you know?" He asked. "Your devotion to Lon is more than skin deep."

I stated blatantly. He thought for a second. "Where'd you get this armor?" He asked me. "Quinn." I

hissed. He jumped back. "You all have the personality of Cobras! Pretty, but evil!" Kiatu said throwing

his hands in the air. I turned to him. "Pretty? No one is just Pretty Kiatu, they have evil underneath."

I hissed. "Are you going to make Extortionist noises?" He asked. I groaned. "Well Hally going out

with the enemy?" I heard a preppy voice hiss. I glared. "Rose." I hissed. Kiatu had his sarcastic love

face on and ran to her and I turned around. "Oh Rose darling you're back!" Kiatu joked doing a fake

dress shop man's voice. Rose glared and grabbed him. "Go away." She hissed. Kiatu stuck his tongue

out at her. "You're such a Doll." He sarcastically joked. I started to laugh, so _This _is what I had been

missing? Rose glared and punched him at his neck, which hit his head. "Ouch, so you AREN'T

blond?" He asked getting himself together. Rose steamed as he slipped out. "Bet ya can't do that

twice." He challenged. Rose glared and pulled out her huge WMDs. He laughed. "Catch me if you

can!" He laughed. I ducked her flaming blasts of fire at her aiming at him. This was all one big game

to him apparently. Tired he glares at me. "What are you doing? I'm distracting her!" He hissed. I

stared. "Take her out!" He hissed. I blinked and shook my head. "I can't! She's more powerful than

me!" I explained. He glared. "I'm stronger than her!" he said. I watched him trick her into tripping.

I glared and ran in. Rose paused from Kiatu. "Hally? I knew you were weak." She hissed and

laughed. "Treason? You're stupid! Quinn will kill you!" Rose laughed. I glared. "Not if I can kill

her first." I hissed. "Too bad you won't get that chance Hally." She laughed and started to try and to

make me impaled from her claw like hands. I glared and caught her hands. I ripped one to the point

of it being unusable. I started crushing the other one. "So Rose any last words?" I hissed. She stared.

"You're weak! How can I the pretty one be beaten by a weak stupid one!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "I actually stood up for what was right, **I **knew what was worth working for." I

hissed. "I actually stand a chance up against Quinn." I hissed. Her antennae dropped.

"Say you had thorns!" Kiatu whispered. "What?" I asked. "Just say it!" He hissed. "I had thorns"

I said confused, and ripped off her arm. I held it at her. "Go to Hell Bitch." I hissed and threw her

arms at her.

Kiatu caught up with me. "Wow Hally you're hardcore! I thought you were a bossy Drill-Sargent!"

I glared. "I was programmed twice without emotions, I'm supposed to be hardcore." I hissed. He

blinked and started to run again with me.

"So what's your problem anyway?"

**Reservations for 9 Please**

**Tisvana**

"Quinn, don't you do last requests? Because I'm not sure about this dinner party." I asked. Quinn

laughed a nasally cackle, different from her normal laugh. "No. Those are for unsuccessful Queens"

She hissed. "So what's on the menu? Antimony? Arsenic? Pie?" I asked. Quinn turned mad looking.

"Silence Tisvana it's a special formula." I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you." I hissed. Quinn glared.

She lost her grin. "What because I killed your cousin?" She asked. I blinked. "How long have I been

out?" I asked. "3 years." She hissed. "Irk, you killed a kit?" I asked. "Irk? That's new!" Quinn laughed.

"I've said it for three years." I hissed. Quinn glared at me. "Why I'm sorry!" She sarcastically said

and pushed me with her telekineses. "Why are you so irritable?" I hissed. "I'm SO sorry!" She hissed.

I glared. "I'm sorry I ever came here!" I hissed. "I'm sorry for a lot of things!" She hissed. I laughed

under my breath, not to be a smart ass or anything, but QUINN SORRY? "I'm sorry my Mother was

ever born." She hissed. I perked my antennae at this. "You mother?" I asked. Quinn glared. "Yeah!"

She hissed at me. "I hate her." I blinked and turned away, I wasn't going to go into Quinn's personal

life. She started to walk off. "Hey! Where're you going?" I asked yelling. "I believe we have guests for

dinner." Quinn hissed looking back. And grabbed some pyrite on her way out.

**Welcome to Dinner**

**Tak**

Glaring Zim, Lon, and I ran down the Hallway. "Hey! Look!" Lon said happily and dived for some

Pyrite, or Fool's Gold. "Mom! Gold!" She happily said chasing it. "Lon! That isn't-"I tried calling, but

she was already down the hall too far away to hear me. "Irk, why is it I'm the only smart one here?" I

hissed at Zim. "Hey! What is wrong with you? All this has been is a 3 hour insult Zim seminar!" He

argued. I glared at him. "What the _Hell _happened to you in these three years?!" He asked. I sighed.

"Lon happened, I try to take care of her, but she argues with me." I started. "And then I learn she isn't

even _MY _daughter!" I explained. He rolled his eyes. "Tak. Really." He hissed. I glared at him.

"Well it makes sense! Does she look anything like me?" I argued. "Tak! I can give you proof that she

is _Your _daughter." Zim hissed. "What?" I asked. "She is stubborn and hard to get along with." Zim

said after a pause. "Besides Zim this ship brings back memories." I said quietly. "Such as?" He asked.

I pushed him playfully off me. "I had to save your ass from this ship so many times." I joked. He

got up smiling playfully. "Besides Zim, Lon thinks she's chasing gold." I muttered. He threw his hands

up scoffing. "Killjoy." He muttered. "Isn't that why you lurve me?" I asked blatantly. He thought for a

second. "Hey! I've had to save you more times than you've saved me!" He responded after his thinking.

I laughed. "How do you know I didn't let you save me?" I teased as we were walking. Zim's antennae

lowered for a second, but caught on to the joke. "Because Zim knows you too well." He joked. I

smiled. It's been a while since I've heard him 3rd person talk, and I was starting to miss it. A little.

Not too much. I stopped noticing Lon hadn't come back from her Gold rush hunt. "Hey Zim?" I asked.

Zim stopped and paused. "Where's Lon?" I asked. A large figure stepped in front of us. Quinn.

I glared gripping my fingers. "YOU'RE THE BITCH THAT GASSED MY DAUGHTER!" I

yelled lunging at her. Zim grabbed me trying to hold me down. "Let go of me Zim or I'll bite you!"

He didn't let go of holding me like a backwards hug. "Tak. In all honesty I would have guessed you'd

be smart enough to know me by now." Quinn laughed in her Russian accent. I broke from Zim's grip

and jumped at her Pak legs out. "Tak no!" Zim called, and again tackled me to the ground.

"LET ME AT HER! THE BITCH TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER! I WANT HER DEAD!" I

yelled trying to crawl. Quinn seemed to have grown a crooked, but sincere, smile on her face of

amusement. "I am so sorry, but you must have me mistaken." Quinn grinned. Keltic and...LEA???

were behind her, she didn't even know! Zim let go of me noticing the exact same thing confused.

"Lea?!" We both asked in astonishment. Lea paused and blinked. She ran over to Quinn and leaned

one her in that ever so annoying way. "So...How 'bout them Yankees?" Lea asked Quinn, who was

even MORE shocked than us. "Now, care to tell me where Midget is or am I going to have to kill you?"

Lea asked. We stared mortified she was having a near civil conversation with Quinn and wasn't

threatened. Quinn glared. "And if I told you she's dead then..." Quinn asked. Lea laughed.

"I know she isn't! Because If she were so would you." Lea hissed grabbing Quinn and holding Minnie

up to her. Quinn was...eh...Shocked to say the least. "But yeah I'm more of a Mets fan myself. So..."

Lea said still leaning on Quinn. "Steelers or Cardinals?" She asked. "Eh......I don't know what those

are." Quinn said confused. "So I'll be taking Master Zim, Tak, Midget, and The SIRs. Kay?" Lea

asked Perky. Quinn glared and picked Lea up who isn't phased. "You and your Steelers can go to Hell."

Quinn threatened. "So you're a Cardinals fan I guess." Lea joked. Quinn nearly laughed. "How are you

so strong?" She asked Lea. "I don't know. I don't really care." Lea blatantly said. "Zim is this a

diversion?" I asked him. "I-I don't really know I think Lea wants to talk about the Super bowl." He

said confused. We looked at each other. "Steelers." We said and backed up slowly. Quinn paused and

lifted us off the ground. "I do not care of this Bowl of Massive Proportions." Quinn hissed. "Now

come you have been formally invited to a dinner. With me."

_YAY MORE LEAD ON CHAPTERS! If you haven't noticed the Names of the Chapters is Greek._

_Which scares me that Yaz knows no Japanese or Spanish, but knows Greek._

_This chapter is called The Alpha which means: The Beginning._

_And for those Cardinals.....................DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! GO STEELERS!_

_Anyone else just Love Lea this chapter. Really just walk up on the epitome of evil and say "So...How_

_about them Yankees?" Great chapter to me._

_The next one is The Omega which means the End, and The Epilogue is going to be Delta. Which means_

_Change._


	18. The Omega

_Shit. I kept using the word betrothed in DoTs. That's set to be married as kids. Well, technically....O.O_

_IT'S THE FINALE ALREADY?!?!?! I have a good song for you all...(Devil smile) A good whole set of_

_Three Doors Down. Kryptonite, and I will list them as they play. This is my longest Chapter..O.O_

**Lon's taken a Walk around the World (Kryptonite: Three Doors Down)**

**Lea**

I glared as Quinn tied us up. "Hey look who came for dinner." I heard a nasally voice say sadly.

It was like a Blue eyed Quinn. "Tisvana!?" Zim and Tak exclaimed. "Who's she?" Tisvana asked. I

smiled. "She has blue eyes." Tisvana stated. "Lea." I hissed. "Quinn you do know we have Pak legs."

I stated stated. "Yes. They don't work. So let's watch Lon try to escape." Quinn said shrugging.

"Midget?" I asked. Quinn laughed. "I wondered who that was." Quinn laugh. " She's just a smeet!" I

said confused. "She's weak!" I continued. "Then why won't she die?" Quinn asked. I smiled.

"Why I don't know." I smiled. "Well let's see what happens when she meets water." Quinn hissed

slapping me with her gown. I laughed and slid out something in my hand.

Minnie.

**Lon**

I glared at the useless rock. "Stupid Pyrite." I muttered. Throwing it against a wall I looked up and

saw a Security camera. "Quinn? If you're so after my head then come fight me!" I yelled and threw the

rock at it. It made a splash as it landed. Splash? "Well child. You seemed to have survived everything."

A voice said. "Can you survive an Irken's worst fear?" She asked. I looked as water started to approach.

"Ack!" I said panicking. "Wait!" I said pausing. I touched it. Nothing. "I'm not ALL Irken!" I yelled

sticking my tongue out. "Midget?" A voice that seemed closer asked. I jumped. "Lea?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm transmitting from your Necklace." She said ominously. "What the crap?!" I asked picking it

up. She groaned. "Kid can you swim?" She asked. "Can I _What?!_" I asked. "That room's filling pretty

quick. Try getting away from the water. She's going to drown you." Lea whispered. "Quinn thinks I'm

crazy." Lea said too loud for my ears. "Ow! Dam-" I started. "Hey, your parents are watching Kid."

Lea said stopping. "Wait! I think I do know how to swim!" I said jumping. "Then swim kid, We're on

the top portion of the Massive, You're on the bottom, the only way to us is up." Lea guided. I nodded

and sat down. "Lon?!" My parents asked. "Mom? Dad?" I asked. "What are you doing?" Mom asked.

"Water doesn't burn me." I stated. Silence. "Dad don't stick your tongue out at mom." I said rolling my

eyes. "Lon, you need to get the others." Lea said with a rip. "Wait. What's Quinn going to do in the

upper levels?!" I asked, she can't _Flood _this ship! "Something Pyromaniacle." Lea said with a laugh.

"Stop talking about your girlfriend." I growled. "Hey you brought her up!" Lea said. If I was correct

there was a record scratch. "I said NOTHING." She hissed. I laughed. "Listen where are the stairs?"

I asked. "What?" Lea asked confused. I heard a fight. "There aren't stairs Lon. They're teleporters."

Dad said into it. I grinned. "Yay! So I get to be turned inside out!" I said jumping. More silence.

"Star Trek." I said. Still more Silence. "Lon I think you just scared the crap out of your parents." Lea

laughed. "But really don't joke about that. It happens. A lot." Lea stated. I gulped. "In the Northeast

Portion." Lea told me.

I started to swim to it. I tripped and fell into the water short-circuiting my necklace. I blinked, my eyes

did not like the water. I struggled to swim up. Gasping I looked around. No Stairs my foot. I tried to

walk, but the water in this portion was too deep. I was going to drown! "Poor child." I heard. "Going

to drown." Quinn hissed. "I won't!" I yelled and grabbed on to a bar. " Quinn when I find you three

words!" I yelled. "What?" She asked. "Go. To. Hell." I growled and climbed up into the transporter

and pressed a button. I grew light as my atoms were dispersed. (Or something)

**Duck and Run (Duck and Run)**

**Lea**

"Lon?" I asked. "Lea!" Zim hissed. "Look!" Tak added. "So Midget does have some tricks." I

laughed. "Damn it!" I heard Quinn yell. She stomped in. "How the Hell did she survive?" Quinn

hissed. I pointed at her. "Damn me!" She yelled and paused. "Wait you're untied." She said standing.

"And?" I asked. She looked at me. "I literally sold him. And she's an ass." I said pointing. Zim

glared about the me selling him part. "Besides what can I do while Lon's all the way down there?" I

asked. Quinn glared. "Come with me." She hissed. "What're you going to do to Midget?" I asked

bored. "Act scared! Kri Tisvana is funner than you!" Quinn yelled. I yawned. "Minnie says up yours."

I yawned. "Minnie?" Quinn asked. I nodded and lied back. "She won't survive the next floor." Quinn

grumbled. I twitched my antennae. "Damn it! Stop acting like you live here! It's creeping me out."

Quinn shuddered. I laughed. "So what's this thing you have with Master Zim?" I asked stretching.

Quinn jumped as if she were nervous. "Wh-What thing?" She asked. "You won't kill him." I pointed

out. "And?" She asked flushing (Or Blushing.) "And?" She asked. "Face it you lurve him." I hissed.

"I don't know such emotions!" Quinn argued. "Why did chose him of all Irkens to father Lon?" I

asked. "You could have chosen Zanna and Ron, or Pan and Zee!" I argued. "You know two people

named Panzee?" Quinn asked. "Or Nik and Keltic." I said adding. Quinn blushed hard. "Eh.."

Quinn said losing her composure. I love being such a huge Bitch-ass. "Y-You know what?! Shut up!"

Quinn hissed pointing. "Quinn did you lose your composure?!" Tisvana laughed. She stopped quickly.

"Ew, you like my Uncle? He's over a hundred years older than you!" Tisvana said suddenly repulsed.

I blinked. "DAMN. You're Master's Niece? You're pretty." I said confused. Tisvana glared at me.

"Pretty stupid. I've heard him talk about you!" I hissed. Tisvana only replied with a hiss.

I glared back. "You befriended HER? You're also an ass did you know that?" I asked.** "**Здравствуйте"

Quinn said into the intercom in Russian. "Полицейский" She addressed. "я трбую переводчика" I

hissed back. Quinn turned around. "But you just spoke Russian." She hissed.

"I know!" I lied. "I just want one!" I lied again. "You've got the best there can be next to you." Quinn

hissed. I glared. "So what does the Officer need?" I asked. Quinn glared. "Nothing." She hissed.

**Lon**

I gasped as I reached the next level. The power went out. "Fine you can swim. So what?" Quinn's

Voice asked. "But I know you have fears." She laughed. I blinked. "Oh crap, You-" I said stepping

back. "Yes I can. Being a Virken has advantages child." She laughed. The teleporter turned into one

massive wall of Fire. "HOLY CRAP!" I screamed and ran forward. A snake slithered up to me. Purple

as the clouds as dusk. I stood up. There was a light. "Ha Quinn!" I laughed as I ran into it. The door

locked. And there was a hall of fire. "How the Hell can she do this and not burn the Massive down?"

I thought. "Lon...." I heard something croak. I turned. Mom and Dad. Bloody and cut up. "Mom?!" I

asked. "Dad?!" I cried. I felt a shock as my necklace stopped short-circuiting. "Lon." Lea growled. I

blinked sniffing. "Remember it's only an illusion." Lea whispered. It cut off. I heard a wall collapse.

Glaring I ran to it. Quinn was hovering over it in a Blood-Red gown with long ribbons. Blood dripped

from her mouth. "Kri, I'm a little afraid of your fears." Quinn commented. I glared at her. I stepped

back, and tripped into a pit of fire. "What warped place do you imagine yourself in?" She asked. I

glared and gripped my fist. Bodies started dropping onto me. They raised and started to bite me.

"Ack!" I screamed. They piled on top of me and I felt my arm bleeding, and my legs crushing. "No!"

I screamed ducking. "Go away!" I yelled. A light metal body fell on me. Kiatu. He was dead. I looked

up and Sumera and Rose were laughing throwing gasoline on us. "No!" I screamed louder than I ever

thought physically possible. I might have broken the sound barrier for all I knew. Everything blew off

me. The walls blew out into an emptiness. The bodies seemed to be destroyed.

"Holy...."

**Tak&Zim**

"Shit..."

**Quinn**

"What..." "The....." "Hell." Lea, Tisvana, and I said at the same time. I blinked. "Lea..." I asked

nearly shaking. "W-What?" Lea asked. "A. Get me Zim and Tak, B. How old is she?" I asked.

"3 years old." Lea said astonished. "Damn." Tisvana said shocked.

**Lon**

I panted confused. Where did the fire go? It-It was an illusion? But that blast.....Quinn wouldn't....

Did _I _do that? Quinn was nearly speechless I could hear from the intercom. The fire tried to set again

but I must have screwed her composure up so much she must not be able to focus. I walked down the

hall. "Quinn! Three more Stories! Give me your worst!" I called. "D-Don't worry child." She hissed

hesitantly. "I won't duck and run!" I yelled. "I'm not built that way!" I called. "I'm prepared." She

hissed. "Oh and I have telepaticaniseiseis." I called. "telekinesis." Quinn corrected. I walked down

the dead hall. I opened a door. "Keltic?" I asked. Silence. A body fell on me. Keltic. "ACK!" I

screamed so hard my diaphragm started to vibrate. "YOU KILLED HER?!" I asked. Silence.

"Actually.......No." Quinn said confused. "I killed her." A hologram of Lea said behind me. I jumped.

She blinked. "You didn't see me as a murderer?" Lea asked. "B-But-" I stuttered. "Lon, she was-" I

stuck my tongue out. "Liar!" I growled. "Yup. Zim's kid." She muttered. "She was going to kill you."

Lea hissed. I blinked. I don't want to hear this. "Listen to me!" She yelled. I shook my head grabbing

my ears. "Go away!" I cried.

**Lea**

Tisvana glared at me harder, and Quinn backed up a little. I must be pretty Damn scary. Tisvana

scoffed. "You killed the top soldier?" She hissed. "You KILLED the top soldier?" Quinn asked

astonished. "She said she'd have to kill Midget to make you lose the will to fight. I pulled out a gun

on her." I said under my breath.

_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Damn it, Lea come on we have to get Lon. Here take this gun." Keltic said throwing it at me. I_

_blinked. "We have to shoot her, make Quinn lose the will to fight." Keltic explained. "What? Why do_

_we need to shoot her?" I asked confused. "Quinn won't fight back when we kill her." Keltic said a _

_flare in her eye. I shot her Pak. "What? You traitor!" She hissed. I flipped the gun._

"_**Keltic, a couple days ago you asked me if I would shoot a friend for mutiny do you want to hear**_

_**my answer?**" I asked flipping the gun. Her pupils shrank "W-What?" She asked. "It's a strict yes."_

_I hissed disgusted with her and shot her in the face. "No One kills my Midget."_

_End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Zim**

Quinn brought us out. "What is it?" I hissed. Quinn stuck her face too close to mine. "I thought you

guys should have a better seat." She hissed. "Oh boy." Lea muttered rolling her eyes. Quinn smiled

at me. "No Quinn. REALLY." I hissed back. She cackled. "Your child is very powerful." Quinn

laughed. I rolled my eyes. "You mean YOURS?" I asked. She jumped. I glared, even GIR could figure

that out. "Fine so you aren't completely stupid." Quinn hissed. "Zim! She's flirting with you!" Lea

called. Quinn looked back to glare and scratched me. "Eh-really Quinn?" I asked uncomfortably.

"No." She stubbornly said looking away. Lea made puppet hands. I backed up a little. Tak glared at

Quinn. "I can't see what you see in her anyway." Quinn said eying Tak out. "Ever look in a mirror?"

I hissed. They paused and stared. "A mental one, because in a physical one you're Hot." I said. Quinn

smiled a little at that. Tak started glaring at me. "Besides! I already chose Tak over you!" I hissed.

Tak perked up confused. "Eh?" They asked. "You remember last time you tried to...seduce me?" I

asked spitting the last part out. "I wondered what kept you away. I actually kept Purple as a pet."

Quinn said confused. Tak stared confused. "R-Really?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay so you two!"

Quinn hissed clapping. "Snacks." She hissed. We glanced. "Isn't that where Lon's going?" I asked.

She laughed. "Why if she weren't I wouldn't need you."

**Alone? (The Road I'm On)**

**Lon**

I panted as I reached the Food place. (I've been panting a lot) "Quinn? What awaits me here?"

I called. "Nothing." She laughed. I pushed a door. There were guards. Mostly bodies, but two that

seemed alive. "Eh?" I asked. Silence. I pushed them over, and...................................................

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed. It was Dad! They-They-Why are they-DEAD? I ran out. The room had

turned into a void. Nothing. "What is this?!" I asked. "Hello Sister." I heard. Sumera. "You!" I hissed.

She yawned. "Think you can take down a trained assassin?" She asked. "Yes!" I argued. Sumera

cracked her thin fingers. "Okay." she laughed. She jumped at me. I glared. She froze. "What the-"

She stuttered. "You're right!" I laughed. "Quinn this is NOT funny!" Sumera fought. I laughed.

"I'm doing it Sister." I hissed. "You can't multi-task can you?" she asked. I shrugged. "Maybe maybe

not." I shrugged. "But I know a place I could send you." I hissed up in her face. "The first floor."

Sumera gulped. "But who knows, maybe I'm nicer than that! Maybe I hold grudges." I hissed. Sumera

fought. Sumera pushed me back, breaking her bubble. She pulled out some knives and jumped behind

me. "Maybe you can die." She hissed. I glared at her. "That was close, if she can't multi-task I'm dead."

Sumera thought. I smiled and pushed her back. "But it's a shame. She killed my BKR unit, this could

have been hard." Sumera thought. I laughed. If I could get Kiatu here. "What's so funny?!" Sumera

exploded. I picked up a thing of meat. (Don't ask me why it was there, I dun't know) "You are!" I

laughed. I threw it at her. I laughed at her reaction. "That was just cruel." I heard Lea say. I glared.

"And? I haven't shot anyone!" I called turning around. "It's impressive." Quinn replied. I smiled.

Sumera got up. "What is this stuff?!" She asked. "Meat, it's my favorite food!" I replied (And such

an amount of irony I love that stuff) She tried to scratch where the meat fused to her. I picked up a

drawer. "Lets see...Nope nothing Ah well." I said shrugging. I took out some water from my water

bottle I always carried around. "Hey! Stupid!" I called. She glared. I squeezed the bottle and she fell

over. I stuck my tongue out. "What kind of advanced species can't handle a little water?" I asked.

Sumera got up and tried throwing knives at me. I squeezed it again. "Ack! I surrender!" She pleaded

waving a napkin. I grinned. "You're cruel." Lea stated. I smiled and laughed. "Stupid Sumera!" I

laughed. Sumera got up. "I thought you were a goody-two shoes." She laughed. I joined her.

"You're kidding right?" I asked. " You always were an angel." Sumera said looking off. I laughed.

"I'm far from an angel!" I laughed. Sumera shrugged. I saw her slip a knife out of her pocket.

Glaring I stepped forward. "I'm a Cherub." I hissed throwing more meat on her. I squirted water on

that. "I don't trust,you in fact I could care less if you died right here" I hissed and walked off.

Sumera jumped on me weakly. "You...Can't...Stop Quinn you....Twerp." Sumera hissed. I laughed

and turned, her eyes were full of anguish and obtrusive hate. I blinked. "She knows how it's going to

end..." Sumera coughed. "Stop it lady, you're creeping me out." I said shaking Sumera off. Sumera

stood up. "Then there's a reason she's fighting off fighting me." I muttered. I stood and looked up.

"My life just sucks." I yelled. "Where's the teleporter?" I asked. Sumera blinked and moved her

antennae towards the direction. She must be pretty tired.

**Denying Destiny (Lithium-Evanescence)**

**Quinn**

I clutched my fists. "That little girl, how can she defeat my forces so easy?" I hissed. "Ahem."

I heard a cough that was synonymous to the most horrible voices. Ansena. "You." I hissed. Ansena

stood and glared her scarlet eyes at me. "Because she has a cause worth fighting for." Ansena said

and faded away. "No! Come back here coward! Ansena!" I hissed and threw something metal at her.

"Fine! I guess if I have to get rid of her I have to use irony." I hissed. I turned around. A very startled

Tisvana and confused Lea stared where I had destroyed the wall. "Dude! I'm Lea! Not this Ansena!"

Lea hissed. I sighed and smashed the controls. "Kri, I just want to let it go." I muttered under my

breath. I grabbed my Antimony and took a deep breath. "I'm glad I'm not an Addie." Lea laughed.

"Then I wouldn't hallucinate." Lea laughed. She was starting to get on my nerves. I hissed.

Lea shot up. "Come here." I hissed. "What did you do with Tak and Zim?" She asked. I glared and

threw my antimony at her. Lea gulped. "Drink it." I hissed. Lea shook her head. "Minnie says no."

Lea hissed. Tisvana blinked. "Quinn that stuff will kill you!" Tisvana pleaded. I laughed a cackle,

she blinked. "I'll only go out in a blaze of glory." I hissed. "then Stop it!" Tisvana pleaded. I glared

at her. I teared up. "I can't." I cried. "Are-Are you _Crying?_" Tisvana asked astonished. I glared.

"It's been far too late for me Tisvana, I'd tell you why I'm crying, but...I'd have to kill you." I muttered.

She blinked. "Is it Ansena?" She asked. "I'm losing it. Wonder what's wrong with me eh?" I asked.

"We know you're crazy." Tisvana said softly. "I'm a Virken born and bred." I muttered looking at Lon

running to the teleporter. "I'm screwed up Tisvana. You know how I know?" I asked cackling. She

leaned forward curiously. I grabbed and pulled her closer [**No you Sickos.] **"I'm still laughing." I hissed

softly in her antennae. She blinked. "You're scared?" She asked. I glared back at her.

I sighed. "Sumera was right, I know how this is going to end, and I'll prevent that if I can." I muttered.

"Quinn it isn't too late." Tisvana said. "I'm not Ansena, I don't go down without a fight." I hissed.

Tisvana tried to grab me telekinetically. I snapped. "I'll die the same way I was born." I hissed. She

looked confused.

"And that wasn't being killed."

**You Do Not Bring This On Yourself [Guess.]**

**Lon**

I blinked in this next room. Empty, had Quinn forgotten about this? I cautiously walked through it.

Mom and Dad were sitting on a couch strangely resembling the one at home. "Mom? Dad?" I asked

happily. I ran to hug them. They swiped me off. "Mom?" I asked. "Poor child." I heard Quinn say.

"Another illusion?" I asked. "No child. They are Very much Zim and Tak." I gasped. "But one thing."

She laughed. "I'm controlling them." She laughed. I jumped back. Mom got on her Pak legs, unaware

she was going to kill her only daughter. Dad tackled me. I gasped. "Dad!" I pleaded wriggling out.

He didn't blink, his eyes were glazed over. She can't control them! Did she gas them or something?

I walked backwards. "It's hopeless child, they only feel what I want them to." Quinn laughed. Glaring

I sighed. "Then I guess it's over then." I muttered collapsing. Mom walked up to me looming over,

hatred in her Purple eyes. I smiled. "Midget?" Lea asked through my necklace. I groaned, and ran

through her legs. They're walking Machines right? So if you take away the software.....Then it isn't

under the controllers power anymore. I slid to a stop into the illusioned wall. I glared, I just need to

lure Mom or Dad close enough, and then find a way to take their backpacks. "Oh what am I thinking?"

I asked myself tearing up. "I'm just a kid." I cried. They loomed over me, as I raised my hands police

officer style they stopped. I heard a laugh. "Stupid Child they aren't there to take you to me." Quinn

laughed. "They're there to kill you." She hissed. I gasped and ran, The room seemed to shrink. I felt

my knees collapse under me. "Get yourself together Midget!" Lea hissed. I looked at the necklace.

"Why did you kill Keltic?" I asked crying. "Because she wanted to kill you." Lea blatantly said. I

nodded. "I need Kiatu, Lea" I muttered. "Well, eh...I'm not a Computer person" Lea admitted. I dodged

a blow from Mom's Spider legs. "Crud, so I have to do this on my own?" I asked. "Yes." Lea sighed.

"How do I take off their backpacks?" I asked. Lea laughed. "You yell at me? And you-" She paused.

I blinked waiting for her response. "That's a crime worse than murder Lon." Lea said hushed.

"I just need to know!" I begged. She sighed. "It's drilled into the spinal cord, but..." Lea said ranting

off. "Go after Zim's, he takes his off all the time so it's loose." Lea instructed. I blinked and started to

run towards dad. He dodged. "Poor child, I'm almost sorry you'll have to die like this." Quinn hacked.

"Why is she hacking?" I asked Lea. "She's an Addict. She's screwed up." Lea said.

Gasping for air around the third run, I collapsed. I don't care if she kills me anymore. Panting I

looked up. The glazed over eyes. It was horrible. A horrible and ironic way to die. My legs ached and

my arms felt like they had been cottered off with a sword of waves. And my head....It hurt the most.

Just....Hurt so much I can't even feel the pain anymore, and it hadn't even DONE anything. It just...

hurt. Like an annoying drill in the back. Mom loomed over. I coughed up something, a side-effect of

running into walls 5 times head first. "Yeah some daughter I've been..." I muttered. "Always

laughing." I muttered. "I never thought I'd get punished for this." I coughed, my head throbbing.

Mom walked over unhesitant. "But you know what I've always wanted to do?" I asked. Mom leaned

over with her spider legs out. "This!" I barked and climbed up the legs. She tried to shake me off

and I laughed. "Woot! I got eight seconds!" I yelled twice. I could hear Lea laughing with me as I

rode the killer legs. Finally I took off my over-shirt, leaving my petal tank-top underneath. Wrapping

it around the legs I started to climb. The backpack thing was big, it's the same size as me! I grabbed on

to it and hung off it. "Lea I'm too weak!" I whined. "Just hang there!" Lea ordered. Hanging on I

grabbed my shirt with my teeth. I tied it around right below the backpack thing and slid down the

shirt rope. I shuddered, this was pretty high, if I fell I'd probably be crushed..... I felt the rope jerk.

It was coming off, the backpack. "Ack!" I screamed holding on. The rope dragged me down to the

floor with a thud. I looked around, a VERY confused Mom was staring at me shocked. I watched her

fall down with a crack. "Ack!" I heard her yelp and grab her leg. I opened the Backpack. A LOT of

vials. "Mom?" I asked bringing the backpack with me. "What happened?" She asked. I looked back

at Dad. His glazed over look seemed to go away slightly. "Quinn was controlling you." I said. Mom

saw her backpack. "Give me that!" She hissed slightly and snatched it out of my hands. She put it

on and blinked, the glazed over look gone. "The shock must have brought you out of it." I muttered.

She stared at Dad. "He isn't shooting us?" I asked. She shook his head. "He wouldn't shoot me." She

laughed. "Why shoot me?" I asked. Mom shrugged. "Move idiot!" I heard Quinn's frustrated cries.

"Fine then just come with me."

**Race to the Top**

**Kiatu.**

I looked at Hally. "Why is Lon not here?! We were to meet up here!" I panicked to her. Hally

put her one fingered hand on my mouth. "Sumera, Kri what happened?" Hally asked shocked. Sumera

looked like she had been mauled. "Stupid child." She hissed. I blinked. "Lon did that to her?" I asked

shocked. Hally grabbed her head like it hurt. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. Hally took her hand

off and what appeared to be red dust was on it. She stared shocked and scared. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, Kiatu we need to move, Quinn will kill Lon." Hally said rushed. I stared back, Red dust

why is she so scared? BKR units are made of titanium they don't rust. We crawled under a tipped table

past Sumera's view and/or line of fire. "Hello idiots." I heard a Preppy voice say. "Damn it." I muttered

snapping my fingers. "Just die already!" I muttered. Rose sat down fixing her hands. "Relax" She

said softly. "Quinn already has them." Rose said yawning. Hally glared. "Hey you seem to have..."

Rose said looking up. "A blemish Harlene." Rose blinked. "Are you-RUSTING?" She laughed. Hally

stared ashamed and sunk back. She was really concerned for herself. "What BKR unit rusts?" Rose

laughed. I growled, NO ONE makes fun of my friends. I grabbed her and threw her at Sumera

(Who ran off.) "Shut up." I hissed. Rose spit out a gear. "Fine." She growled. Hally blinked shocked.

Maybe THAT'S why she hasn't helped me, she's rusting. She doesn't want to speed up her death.

"Okay toots we'll do this one of two ways I kill you, or you tell me where Lon is." I growled. Rose

stood up. "Or how about I kill you and eat your girlfriend?" Rose asked. I lowered my gun.

"Ew. Cannibal!" I said disgusted. "And Hally isn't my girlfriend!" I shot. "I wasn't talking about her"

Rose blatantly said. "But if you'd like, I could dispose of her." Rose offered. I glared and tried to shoot

her. She ducked and rolled. I raised my eye. " I'm not going to shoot if You're going to act like a rat."

I sarcastically said. "But you act like-" I shot her leg as she tried to rebuddle. She struggled again

and stared up at me with large Bright Pink eyes. "Kiatu! Would you be any better than me if you killed

me?" She pleaded sounding sincere. I stared glaring. "Would I be any better if I let you live to kill?"

I hissed. She bat her eyes at me. "Not working is it?" She asked. I shook my head. "Kiatu." Hally

stopped. "What?" I asked her. Hally stared at Rose. "SIR/CIV/BKR code. Never kill a fellow unit."

Hally stated grabbing her head and falling. I jerked my hand to catch her and glare. "Aw come on!" I

begged. "She's broken about every rule there is!" I hissed. Hally shook her head and took her helmet

off. A circle. A perfect laser sized circle was rusting. "My Irk." I muttered. Hally stared. "Leave her

here." Hally ordered. The ship rocked. Hally (Who was already staggering) fell over grabbing her

head. "What was that?!" I asked. Hally groaned and picked herself up. "How the hell can a ship SINK

in SPACE?" She asked. I looked to Rose. "Quinn's sinking the Massive..."She said herself paling.

Hally coughed. "AGAIN?! What is WITH her and Destroying this thing?!" Hally complained. I turned

"What?" I asked confused. "Oh that's right you're only 3 years old." Hally said trying to keep herself

from rusting. "Why's she filling it up with water?!" I demanded to Rose. Rose blinked at me and stared.

She was Genuinely scared! "I-I don't even think she knows it is..." Rose stuttered. I got Hally and

started to run to the teleporter. "You aren't going to just leave me here!" She pleaded. I groaned.

"If you're as much a rat as I think you are I won't have to." I hissed.

**Dinner Date with Death**

**Lon.**

Quinn forced us all to sit down into chairs (Which promptly tied us up) Dad started to come back

from his High/Controlled/WTF vacation into La La Land. Quinn evilly smiled at us. 9 of us. All

here to die. Well Lea seemed pretty content. The rest of us were at an uneasy silence. Except for Lea

telling jokes. _Bad Jokes_. Suddenly the Ship rocked. "What the?!" Lea gasped using the table as an

anchor while the rest of us fell to the floor. "Lea!" We yelled. "I'm sorry did you guys need an

anchor?" She sarcastically asked. Quinn put us all back with her mind. "Alright as you all know why

you're here." She hissed. "I thought it was one of them fancy French ways to eat." Lea joked. Quinn

glared very obviously phased by Lea's humor. "Are you retarded?" She asked. "No are you?" She

asked. Quinn tried to lash out, but Lea.....As always, was unphased. Quinn hissed at Lea instead

and uncomfortably moved over a couple seats. "Quinn are you _Scared _of Lea?" Tisvana asked. Quinn

growled and scratched Tisvana over the eye. "Anyone else want to ask a stupid question?" She hissed.

Lea raised her hand. "Why is the sky blue?" Lea asked. Quinn walked over and hissed at her again.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked. Quinn laughed. "Because child you were a mistake!" Quinn

hissed. "And I am a perfectionist." She said snobbishly. "What?" I asked confused. "You're a Bastard"

Quinn stated. "What's that?" I asked. "You're Zims kid alright." She muttered. "Why does everyone

say that? I'm not stupid!" Dad complained. Lea coughed. "So......" Lea started. "Not another word

Lisa" Quinn hissed. Lea shut up. "And besides you threaten my rule." Quinn hissed. "What?!" I

asked. "I wasn't doing anything! I was just......." I paused. Quinn turned. "Being ignored?" Quinn

asked. "Face it child I did you a favor." Quinn stated. "You made me swim through the first floor!"

I argued. "I actually would have liked it if you burst into flames." Quinn muttered. I glared.

"Anyway, I'm sure you all heard the rocking-" The doors burst open. Kiatu and Hally ran through.

My antennae lowered on impulse. "Freeze Quinn!" Kiatu shouted like an idiot. I lowered my head.

"Kiatu......."I groaned. "Anyone else going to order the strongest woman in the universe?" Quinn

asked impatiently. Lea raised her hand. "Can you, eh, get me the menu?" She asked. Quinn threw a

magical rock at her. "This isn't a menu!" She complained. "Oh just SHUT UP." We all yelled, and Lea

shrank. Quinn sat down and our glasses filled with a Dark Purple thing. It stuck to the sides of the

glass it poured in. "What is this?" I asked staring. Tisvana paled immediately as her glass seemed to

overflow. "Antimony..." She choked out. Quinn grinned evilly leaning her head into her head. Her

Red-Orange eyes sparkled with a hate as she turned to Tisvana. "Drink it....." She hissed. Tisvana

blinked and stared. "And if I don't?" She chocked. "Then I'll force feed you. Just like a couple days

ago." She hissed. Tisvana coughed and picked up the Purple glass and took a sip. Almost instantly she

started to cough it up, but blood came out. "It's laced with styratchanine, it's more powerful and sticks

to any muscle." Quinn explained. Tisvana started to try to vomit it up. "Tisvana?" I asked. She

swallowed and smiled weakly. "Ironic way to go out isn't it?" She hacked and glanced to Dad who

was sitting next to her paling. "Good luck uncle Zim." She hacked, and took another sip, the poison

rolling down her chin. She opened her eyes wide and fell over. "Tisvana!" Dad and I shouted. Quinn

laughed. "Interesting I thought she'd have a tolerance." Quinn laughed. I glared at Quinn. "This is

SICK!" I barked. "Watch your tongue, because I can easily kill Teresa with one drop of it." Quinn

snapped. "Lea..." She hissed and filled Lea's half-way. "Whatever..." Lea said and chugged it. No

side affects. "It tastes like Fly-Doodi-Doo. Except better" Lea said yawning. "YOU'RE THE PERSON

THAT KEPT ME MAKING THE SAME CRAP?!" Dad exclaimed pointing. Lea thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah." She said shrugging. Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'll kill you myself later." She hissed. She

stopped at Dad. "It's such a shame, and you were a great pawn." Quinn laughed. "I'm going to regret

this" She thought. "No!" I cried. She turned around. "Take me! I'm...The one you hate." I cried. She

laughed. "Oh child that would be silly..." She hissed. Her antennae perked up. "But Genius!" She

cackled. She scratched my chin. "Oh the things love does." She hissed. "Willing to lay your life down

for a relative. Not even Tak was willing to do that." She laughed. "Lon..." Mom pleaded. I smiled

at her. "I love you Mom." I said quietly. Mom teared up a little shaking it off, and stared at me. I

coughed a little and turned to Dad. He was definitely phased, but not willing to talk or show it.

"Anyone else notice Helena disappeared?" Lea said ruining the moment. "She's on Earth you idiot"

Quinn hissed. "Drink up." She hissed. I threw it out of her hands. "No!" I said defiantly. Quinn wiped

the Antimony off her face. The doors flew open and a much disfigured Sumera ran in. "Quinn!"

Sumera called. "What is it?" Quinn hissed. "I demand you let ME kill the Bitch! Eye for Eye and

BODY FOR BODY!" Sumera crazily hissed. Quinn laughed. "You DARE order the Queen?" She

hissed. "Yes! I do! And you can go to hell if I can't kill her! I'll let YOU kill her instead of me when I

get crushed to death!" She hissed. Quinn glared and picked Sumera up with her mind. "You'll regret

that child." She hissed. There was a sharp cracking noise. I turned around. The cracking soon turned

into a shattering splatter, the sound of squishing blood filled the room. I looked terrified unable to turn

away as Sumera's brains dripped to the floor in a green gory mess. Quinn turned back to me with a

spoon of the venom. "Now drink it..." She hissed. I put my tongue in, when Quinn pulled it back

grabbing her torso. "Damn it." She muttered and walked to her side of the table. She grabbed her

antimony and put it in a spoon and drank it. She sighed content and walked back to me. Suddenly

she grabbed her neck and fell to the floor hacking. Lea whistled. "Hey Quinn?" She asked. Quinn,

choking looked back as she started to bubble at the mouth unable to breath. "Never threaten Midget"

Lea laughed standing up and walking over. She held two bottles. Quinn paled and stared. Lea kneeled.

"I told you you'd be dead by now if you touched Midget." She said like talking to a poisoned dog.

Oh wait that WAS what Quinn was. Quinn hacked up blood and foaming reached for her. Lea turned

to Dad. "NEVER question my worth as a caretaker." Lea hissed. Dad shot up scared out of his wits.

Quinn scratched Lea's eyelashes off in an attempt to do something. "Sorry Quinn, You....PHAIL."

Lea stated. Quinn started to vomit in a last attempt to save herself. "Oh and...Arsenic mixes quite

well with Antimony." Lea said teasing. Quinn's arms gave out. I stared horrified as blood started to

pour out of her mouth and she gurgled enough to let out one horrified scream of her throat melting.

I stared at Lea who was smiling warmly at me. "Don't mess with Midget" She said and spat on Quinn

and rubbed my head. "THAT'S why you weren't concerned by Quinn!" I said surprised. "Damn

Straight" Lea said agreeing. Lea then spat out some of the Antimony she supposedly drank.

"Come on let's untie Master and Tak." Lea said picking me up.

**Quinn's Final Chapter**

**Quinn**

I choked as my eyes rolled back in my head. The talking seemed to melt away, except for the

burning in my neck. I blinked. I was back at Vort? Ansena was sitting on the bed I was born on.

"This is where you were born. Learn it well, this will be your Hell." Ansena hissed. I fell back.

I trembled. "I have to live forever in here?" I asked. "Oh no..." Ansena hissed. "You don't get to live

forever, you see Quinn..." She laughed. "I get to kill you. Forever." She laughed a cackle. I trembled

and pulled out my gun. The one I killed her with. "Good night......Quinn." She hissed.

She pulled back the trigger,

and I closed my eyes.

**Hally's Final Deed (Medicine Kim Leoni)**

**Hally**

I stared as Kiatu and I talked. Grinning weakly I started to cough. My head ached, and I saw more

oil drip down. "Hally are you going to be alright?" Kiatu asked. I smiled faintly. "No." I coughed.

"But I've cheated death so many times... I guess it's time I go." I grinned. Kiatu stared frowning.

He grabbed my hand. "Hally I can fix you!" He pleaded. "No Kiatu...." I teared up. "Hally..." He

said. "Don't make death hard on me." I cried. "No! Stop it! You want to die!" Kiatu accused. I blinked.

"I've fulfilled my part in this world Kiatu." I stated smiling. "You should be happy for me." I coughed.

He shook his head. "Hally..." He cried. I fell down, the rusted metal shredding off. "Tell Lon Kri

Degraas..." I muttered. He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I took off my Helmet and looked at

him. "Yvar Krii." I muttered. "What's that?" He begged. I grabbed my head. "Precious Stars....Never..."

I started to faint. "Die..." I said closing my eyes. Kiatu held me closer. "In vain" I grinned. Kiatu

laid me down quietly. "Hally..." He said. "What?" I asked my voice fading. "Kri Degraas Yvar Krii."

He said and grabbed my hand. "I'll tell her I promise." He said smiling. "Edíth Mayñe" I coughed.

"To have a CIV like you." I chuckled. "She's blessed." He said slowly.. I nodded. My eyes faded

and I felt like I was falling. And for the last time...

I knew what it was like to die....

_FINALLY DONE! No pun intended. Just if you're wondering Edíth Mayñe is NOT Spanish for_

"_She's blessed" It's Irken. Kritian is based off the Russian Language so "Kri Degraas Yvar Krii"_

_Is pronounced "Kree Daygrah Vyar Kree" So yes there is a triquel to this, and an Epilogue after_

_this. So sad for Quinn. She dies. TWICE in the same chapter. And yes Quinn and Hally are truly_

_Dead. _

_Credit Song: Breaking the Habit_

_**Characters and Who they're based on**_

_Quinn: Gwen_

_Lon: Tisvana Allen_

_Tisvana: Tisvana Allen_

_Hally: Gwen_

_Kiatu: Roso_

_Zim:Zim_

_Tak:Tak_

_GIR:GIR_

_Mimi: Oprah_

_Helena: Dib_

_Dib:Dib_

_Mrs. Robertson:........_

_Mr. Ill: Miss Bitters_

_Lea: NNY and Zim_

_Sumera: Sumera._

_Teresa: Yaz._

_**Languages**_

_Russian_

_Kritian _

_Irken_

_Spanish_

_**Dedicated to All those who have been struggling with an Addiction**_

_**To All those who lost the fight**_

_**To all those still Recovering**_

_**And to those who've won their rights**_

_**To live**_

_**To breath**_

_**To be happy**_

_**And most importantly**_

_**To not be controlled by a drug.**_

**[WNP]**

**Tisvana Allen**

**To...**

**Yaz whom without this could have been done weeks ago**

**Roso whom without Zim would have been even Harder to write**

**To Gwen whom without I would have never even started writing**

**To Izzy....For just being Izzy.**

**To...**

**My Loving Fans**

**eyelovefantasy: For not losing hope in the story during the Fluff**

**Revan Blackheart: For reading ALL my stories**

**InvaderZIM'sgirl123: I don't know if you read this, but Thanks...**

**And To my Flamers**

**For being total Asses.**

**[WNP]**

**{TVA}**


	19. Delta Epilogue

_Now the last chapter of this story._

**Epilogue**

**Zim**

Lea pushed me out of the chair I was tied up in. "Ow..." I muttered, Tak following after. I sat up,

and was pushed AGAIN to the ground by Lon who was hugging me. "Okay! I get it!" I said trying to

pry her off. Suddenly our attention turned to Tisvana. "Is she dead?" Lon asked. "No." Lea answered.

I stood up, STILL trying to pry the smeet that was hanging on to me for dear life. Yet for the first time

I noticed how tall she was, she had to bend down to hug me around the waist (And then go limp to

hang there.) Lea snapped in front of Tisvana's eyes. "Hi." She said casually sitting up. "Hey!" I said

backing off in case my niece decided she'd attack me as well. "So..." Tisvana asked looking at Lea.

They did some sort of hand punch. " Where'd you learn to act so good?" Lea asked. "5 months on

Irk." Tisvana stated. Lea leaned on the control panel casually. "So...You guys want to go back to..."

Lea asked. "Wait Teresa!" Lon blurted. "She's at home safe." Tisvana said. Rolling my eyes I walked

to Tak. "Hey Tak?" I asked shaking her. She opened her eyes and dived at Lon. "Ack!" Lon screamed,

causing me to laugh. "Hey Tisvana I think Tak's having a mental breakdown..." Lea laughed. Tisvana

chuckled a little. "Get off me! Don't! Stop touching Lon!" Lon shouted trying to pry Tak off her

(In a stunningly similar way as I did to her) "That's Zim's kid." Tisvana said. Glaring I walked up.

"Why do you all say that?!" I asked. They shook their heads and Lea entered in codes.

**Helena (On Earth)**

"Dib? Why aren't they back yet?" I panicked. Dib was casually sitting by Tak's ship drinking

soda. I turned around. "Hey! If they're dead I'm blaming you!" I barked. Dib stood up. "Helena...."

He begged. "Maybe I should go there! I can shoot more guards!" I muttered. "Helena..." Dib said.

"Or maybe..." "HELENA..." Dib asked. "WHAT?!" I yelled at him. Suddenly I was tackled down, by

two people...A robot and a little Irken. "Hi Helena!" They said at the same time. I turned around.

Zim, Tak, Kiatu, and Lon were back. "Lea's here too!" Lon said reading my thoughts. "Oh..." I

said quieter. "Hey Zim! Guess What!?" I ordered. He backed away holding the sanctuary sign.

"No! I've been tackled enough!" He hissed. "What?" I asked. "What?" He asked confused.

I clapped and brought out a present with a bow. "I did some research while you were away and..."

I dragged off. Zim stared blankly at me. "Today you are...161 today!" I said pushing the present at

him. "Happy birthday Dad!" Lon said tackling him to the ground. "OKAY. I get it!" Zim hissed prying

Lon off him (Who was giggling and laughing like she was high.) He blinked. "Birth-day?" He asked.

I blinked. "Irkens don't celebrate birthdays?" I asked confused. Lea stretched. "I do!" She said

trying to grab the present. "It's celebrating your day of birth!" I said like it was obvious. He nodded

slowly getting the drift. "Yes! You should all honor my day of...birth!"He said slowly confused.

"You don't know what birth means do you?" I stated. He shook his head. Lon hissed at him in response

and playfully went off to playfully sulk. "How can you have a kid and not know..." I paused. D'oh!

Lea came to get him during Skool and Lon was...1 hour old so...He completely missed that.

"Well open your present anyway!" I said pushing it into his face. He ,confused, pulled the ribbon

and opened the box. Lon looked in over his shoulder. "Ooh! What is it!" She asked. Zim turned to

glare at her and she shrunk back behind his shoulder. "Look behind you..." He read (I learned a little

of Irken from stalking him) He turned around to get a Mini M in his face. "Mew!" Mini M said

licking him playfully. Tak started to laugh at him. Mimi walked up and sat down. "Here's your gift."

Mimi said and put down a shirt with the Irken symbol on it (Which most people wouldn't notice)

In front of a Purple background. He stared. "It's Earth clothing." He stated. I smiled. "Cool!" Lon

said fascinated with the Irken symbol. "Yeah....but it's Purple!" I said quickly. Tak smiled. Leaning

down and picking up Mini M off poor Zim, she smiled. "Maybe this can help you get along on Earth"

She said smiling at me. Lon stared desperate. "Oh...So I guess it's back to the lab..." She sadly said.

Zim and Tak's expression softened. "Well....."They said staring. "Only for one more year. And it's

June" I intervened. Lon perked up. "June? You guys don't have Skool?" She asked hopeful.

"Eh...Yeah!" They said trying to catch my drift. "Maybe you guys can spend time together." I led.

They seemed to smile at each other. "And we can go to the mall! And Movies! And...Eh..." I paused

thinking of other things. "The beach?" I asked. Zim moved uncomfortably away from me. Tak

blinked. "Sure. And if you could help us watch the base every once and a while..." Tak said leading

off. "No!" Zim and Dib yelled at the same time. "That means baby-sitting him!" They yelled pointing

at each other. "Well it didn't seem to bother you that much 3 years ago." I said. Zim and Dib glared

at each other, sparks seeming to fly out of their glares. "Is this what it's like at Skool?" Lon asked.

Tak and I glanced at each other. "And at the movies, and at the Mall." Tak said. "But you have

to admit it's because they're jealous." I said. "I don't know why, I'd never sink as low to a Human!"

Tak laughed. I glared. "I'd never sink as low to an Irken!" I argued. "You look funny!" Lea yelled

randomly to Lon. We all paused and stared. "What?" Lea asked. I stopped and turned to them

"So are you guys happy here? Because while I was thinking you guys were dead I realized..." I

dragged off. "You never seemed to be happy." I said quietly. Tak stared. "And on that note something

I've been stalling for years." Tak said out of the blue. "Lon don't look." She said, and tackled Zim

to the ground, this time he didn't really object. (Except for the spark of the moment surprise) I

smiled.

The Pursuit for Happiness was over.

**Narrator (And Sneak Peak)**

So one could say they were happy at last. Not one could object to that, Tak had finally snapped

into loosening up (And into getting some Bi-Polar and ADHD medicine from that snap) Zim could

finally act happy, and Lon finally had the Freedom she dreamed of. So all's perfect right? Wrong.

One main obstacle was slowly growing on Tak that would ruin everything they had fought for. It

wasn't alive, yet. It wouldn't be for 7 years, but in the End...

The Pursuit of Happiness is over

but the Battle isn't even half way finished.

Because the Earth was about to get a wake-up call.

Into the Nightmare it will become.


End file.
